


Monster Fuckers

by ChernaKat, Jillybeanjoy, Pinkwebby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (That’s Richard getting turned against his will), Gen, Hunters, M/M, Non-con Body Modification, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, brother bonding, don’t worry they just become undead, have fun reading, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernaKat/pseuds/ChernaKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Richard and Connor Arkay are witches, trying to convince their youngest brother Cain to join the coven. It all goes wrong when Cain’s vampire boyfriend Joseph Allen accidentally turns Richard. Now the brothers are all separated and isolated as Richard deals with his bitterness at losing his magic, Cain is isolated and hurt because his boyfriend meant to turn him and Connor is desperately trying to keep the brothers together. It’s only when Richard meets a hunter, Gavin Reed, that he’s able to come to terms with his new life. Which leaves Connor alone. Until, that is, he meets werewolf Hank Anderson. Connor hides his witchy ties and learns more about love and acceptance than he ever thought possible. But he may not get his happily ever after as their coven and Gavin’s council of hunters set their eyes on the six and they have to work together to survive.
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: DBHBB





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to my beta Lupo and my artist AO3: Cowboy Boyfriend Tumblr: ArtusMarkus

Richard Arkay shuffled around his kitchen as he finished preparing his meal for his brothers. His feline familiar, Echo, weaving in between his legs. He had instructed Connor to come a bit early and hoped he came early enough. There was some bittersweet news that he must tell Connor before their last brother arrives. He looked to Echo and says “Watch, he’s not going to knock. I’m calling it right now.” Echo looks up at him, rubbing herself against his legs to calm him down. 

Of course, Connor didn't bother knocking, entering with his white cake he made for the family. He had decorated it beautifully as he loved to make desserts. Especially for his brothers. "Hello brother," he greeted as he entered the kitchen. "I brought a cake," he set it down and smiled gently over at him.

“Perfect, you’re here,” Richard said, taking the cake from him and putting it to the side. “Have you heard the news about Amanda Stern?”

Connor glanced over at his cake as it was moved away, then over at Richard. "No, I haven't? Is something wrong?" He hadn't talked with Amanda for a few days, he had no reason to.

“She’s dead.” Richard says patiently, watching Connors expression carefully. Amanda was a part of their coven before either of them were. She was a constant in their coven and her death was a great loss... but... it was also a true opportunity for their family.

Connor jerked his head up as his brother spoke, eyebrows knitting together. "Amanda is dead? What...what happened?" He questioned with a sad tone. Could she have gotten in trouble with humans? Or hunters? He wrung his hands together.

“She was killed by one of her golems.” He told his brother. “It got out of her control. That’s why she’s the only one who uses them.” Golems were dangerous. They were uncontrollable. Amanda thought she was the exception, that she could do what others couldn’t, but her death is proof that she was wrong.

Connor's frown deepened and he turned away from Richard. That was awful, though there were risks that came with playing with life. And Amanda knew such risks. Connor couldn't have been like her. "So there's...a spot open? In the coven? Is that why you called Cain and I here?" He questioned, fiddling with his shirt.

Richard nodded, wrapping an arm around Connors shoulders. “The coven is vulnerable until we have twelve again. And this is Cain’s chance. To join our family legacy as an agent of nature. And... It is protection for him as well. He’s vulnerable as long as he’s human.”

Connor nodded his head with a long sigh, "I know, I know. It will be strange trying to invite Cain into the coven though. Are we sure he even wants to join?" He replied, biting at his lip and leaning into his brother for comfort. He didn't stay there for long, taking a step back after a moment. "You aren't going to force him to join, are you?" He questioned, brown eyes narrowed as he took in Richard.

“This is his destiny, why wouldn’t he want it?” Richard asked dubiously. “Our family has been in this coven for hundreds of years. And he should know by now the dangers in staying human. It would be reckless and stupid not to take this opportunity.” His youngest brother had regretful tendencies but he wasn’t an idiot. This is the next obvious step. Cain would join the coven and everything would be right. No force needed.

Connor eyed him silently, contemplating his next words. Not everyone wanted to be a witch, and Connor wasn't exactly sure if Cain would want to be. He had been sneaking off a lot these past few weeks, and Connor was curious what exactly was going on in his twin's life. "Just...I don't want you to get upset if he decides to decline. Not everyone enjoys being a witch like us, brother."

“Being a witch isn’t for everyone,” he agreed just to wave him off, “but Cain is meant to do this. It’s in his blood just like it’s in ours and there is no greater honor than to join the coven that is our family’s legacy.”

Connor frowned quietly, not sure if he could really say anything else that would dissuade his older brother from trying to talk Cain into this. So instead, when his twin came in, Connor would be the mediator. He usually was anyways, Richard and Cain's viewpoints didn't always match eye-to-eye. "Right, well, now we just have to wait for him to arrive then. What did you make for dinner?"

Richard waved a hand and the top of the pot on the stove removed itself and was set to the side. “Gumbo.” He says with a smile.

Cain arrived a few minutes later, opening the door and heading inside he saw both of his brothers were already there. "Nines, Connor. There a reason for the dinner plans tonight?"

Connor smiled pleasantly at his twin when he arrived, "Hello brother. Perhaps we can discuss this once we've actually started eating?" Connor gestured towards the plates and silverware on the counter. "Help me set the table."

Cain eyed them both carefully before nodding and moving to help Connor. He knew his brothers almost never had dinner plans like this unless something was up they wanted to discuss.

As Connor and Cain set the table, Richard brought out the food. Once it was all set Richard looked to Cain. “We have some bittersweet news. The bad news is that a member of our coven has passed on to the other side. The good news is this means you can finally take your place beside us in the coven our parents were a part of.” Richard smiled proudly at the last part. Cain didn’t know Amanda so he wouldn’t care about her death, but even he had to realize what an opportunity this was.

Cain’s expression turned sour. Of course Nines would want him to join. He'd been on about it for years no matter how much Cain had told him he wasn't interested. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm good." 

Hopefully they'll drop it and be willing to just sit and meet his new boyfriend. "Now that that's outta the way, I figured this was a good opportunity for you guys to meet my boyfriend. He should be here soon." Cain wasn’t best in social functions but he had no problems changing the subject.

“What do you mean you’re good? Cain, don’t you understand what kind of an opportunity this is?” Richard was getting angry but, come on, only his annoying little brother would refuse such an offer.

"Just what I said, Richard. I'm good. I’m not interested in being a witch and never will be. That's your thing, not mine."

“It’s not my thing, it is our family’s legacy. Going back hundreds of years. And you’re going to just shrug and say ‘I’m good’ when given the opportunity to walk in our ancestors footsteps as agents of nature?” This was ridiculous. Unbelievable. What was wrong with him?

"Yep. Sounds about right." Cain stated, shrugging his shoulders as he finished setting up some of the food.

Connor was not a part of this conversation, he did not care one way or another. Would he like his twin to be a witch? Of course, but he also didn't want to shove it down his throat like Richard was so clearly trying to do. They were such opposing forces, and Connor had to be the one to intervene as always.

"Richard, please," Connor said softly, looking between him and Cain. "Cain does not have to join our coven. There is no reason to become upset," he placated, sitting down at the table. "I'm sure Cain has done plenty of consideration, haven't you?" He turned his piercing eyes towards Cain.

"What's there to consider? You guys wanna go to your coven and cast spells and all that other shit. I'm perfectly fine just being a human. I have enough shit to worry about. I don't need to add any more stuff to my plate."

Richard became indignant “It’s not adding stuff to your plate. The coven is an extended family that will help you. And it’s for your safety, Cain! Without the coven you are susceptible to vampire mind control, you could be attacked by a werewolf with no way to defend yourself, you’re vulnerable to so many things. I’m not sorry that I want to protect my little brother.”

Cain narrowed his eyes slightly. "Ya know not every fucking vampire or werewolf is some monster that needs killed. And I'm an adult Richard. I can take care of myself."

“They are by definition monsters, Cain. Yeah, there are some that ‘don’t hurt people’, but the ones who do are so much more powerful than you. Adult or not.”

"Well if I'm not a witch they have no reason to come after me." He huffed. "My answer is no Richard. Now get off my ass. Besides-" he glanced over towards Connor. "I was hoping to have you guys meet Allen."

Connor realized with a start that Cain told them he had a boyfriend. That's where he was sneaking off to all this time. If Richard hadn’t been so incessant to have Cain to join them in the coven, Connor would’ve asked more about this new boyfriend. "Richard, please. He does not wish to join us. There is no point in dragging the topic along. I would much rather speak about this Allen man. He's your boyfriend? Is he joining us tonight then?"

Richard glared but did not offer anything more. Cain was throwing away his chance. Witches don’t die often, it’s not like if he changes his mind then they can let him join right away. Yet, instead of talking about it, he was risking his life by throwing away his chance at joining the coven. Instead, they were going to talk about boyfriends. It was trivial and ridiculous.

Cain took Richards' silence as an answer enough to talk about Allen. He turned his attention back to Connor. "What is it you wanna ask? What it's like to actually get laid?" He was teasing, a small smile to his face.

Connor was just trying to be curious and nice about his brother's new boyfriend and yet here he was, being insulted. He heaved a long sigh and looked over at him, "No, I was just curious about your boyfriend, but I guess I'll have to ask him myself when he comes over then." He wasn't going to take that bait.

“You just invited your boyfriend over to my house without asking me?” Richard asks slowly with an eye roll. “Can’t wait to meet him.” He deadpans.

"Figured you wanna meet who I was dating." Cain stated. "Since ya know.. I’m a ‘weak human’ and all and can't defend myself."

“You know that’s not what I meant. I didn’t mean you couldn’t make friends or have dates.” He sighed, just trying to have a single win tonight. “Just tell me you still wear your silver ring so you can at least know who’s human and who’s not.” Silver might not harm supernaturals but looking into a silver reflection will at least reveal them for what they are.

Connor hated listening to both his brothers, would much rather just sit in silence and let them bicker on. "When will he be getting here then? I was not expecting company tonight," He completely ignored the petty argument they were going on about. "I made a cake," he said instead, in a somewhat pleased tone.

Cain paused, glancing over towards Connor. "A cake? I haven't seen you bake in a long time. And as for when Allen is coming, he should be here any minute."

Richard spoke next. “I’ll get the cake then. Are you two done with your gumbo? I’ll clear your plates.” His voice was still cold as he picked up the gumbo and all three plates. For a moment, and hovered, waiting for an answer.

There's a knock at the door. Allen had just woken up as dusk approached, cleaning himself up to look presentable for Cain's brothers. It had been a while since he had been introduced to a family of a lover. He couldn't say he wasn't a little giddy to meet these new people. Especially since he cared so much about Cain.

Richard set the gumbo back down to open the door to see Cain’s new boyfriend. But instead he’s met face to face with a vampire. 

Cain's gaze snapped up when the doorbell rang. He smiled at Allen for a moment before Richard threw a hand toward Cain shouting, “Get back!” As he spoke, Cain’s chair screeched back until it hit the wall and Richard put a hand in front of him, ready to cast a spell at a second's notice. 

“You have no business here. Leave.”

Connor jumped up when Richard answered the door, eyebrows furrowed as he looked over at a vampire. He lurched towards Richard worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Who are you? And why are you at our doorstep?"

As soon as the door opened, Allen realized that it was not going to be good. First off, the hostile greeting was certainly not a good start. But the way the Cain look-alike stared at him in such a threatening manner, he came to the conclusion that Cain's family were witches. Great. "Cain," he called softly, completely ignoring Richard as he smiled softly over at his boyfriend.

"Richard! Stop!" He got out from the chair, grabbing both of his brother's arms and attempted to squeeze past to get to his boyfriend. "Knock it off! Allen is my boyfriend. I already fuckin' know he’s a vampire, now stop! He's not gonna do shit to anyone."

It took Richard a moment before everything clicked in place. Why Cain didn’t want to be a witch despite the potential dangers. It was because he’s already been victim to one of those dangers. “He compelled you.” Richard realized, then looked between the two of them. “That’s why you won’t become a witch. He’s used his mind control on you!”

Allen was not easy to get mad, he had been alive for hundreds of years, and he had learned control and peace. But one thing he did not like was being accused of things he did not do. Humans, witches, werewolves, and hunters alike always had a penchant to blame vampires for things, especially hunters and witches. It was a pet peeve that had diminished the more years he's lived, specifically because humans didn't much believe in fairy tales anymore.

"I have done no such thing. Would you believe we actually met and enjoyed one another's company? Or is it too much to believe a bloodsucker can have a life too?" Allen questioned, a cold tint to his voice.

"He didn't compel me!" Cain snapped. "I haven't wanted to be a witch for years Richard. Now quit being an asshole and let him in. Stop acting like I'm a fucking child who doesnt know what the hell he’s doing." Cain glanced over to Allen, hoping it registered in his face how sorry he was.

“Fine.” He snapped. “Come in, Allen. Let’s talk about how exactly it was you met and got to know my brother. Since everything is on the up and up.”

Cain wraps an arm around Allen's waist once he's finally inside. He gave Richard a glare before turning his attention to his boyfriend. "You actually gonna believe me if I said we met at a club?"

Connor had no problem with a vampire, he didn't have fear like his brother did. He was more open to accept supernaturals, it came with his job of being a witch. He is curious how they met though. "A club? Really, you don't seem like the type." He glanced over at Cain curiously.

Cain leaned in to Allen's touch, a soft smile on his face. "I was dragged by a few friends.” Allen told them. “It was a bust until Cain walked in."

“I’m sure it was.” Richard said as he gathered the gumbo and plates again.

Allen didn't like the hostility from Richard. Just because he was a vampire. If he wasn't a witch, he wouldn't even know. Allen smiled and turned his head to stare down at Cain.

Connor listened with a small smile. He didn't see a reason to call Allen dangerous unless he actually became threatening to him. "Richard, may I talk to you in the kitchen?" Connor gave Richard a disapproving look before he moved into the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

Richard followed Connor into the kitchen, “Connor, this is exactly why Cain needs to become a witch. As long as he’s only human there is no way of knowing if he’s been compelled by his own boyfriend.” He says the last word with barely restrained distaste.

Connor put his hands on his hips as Richard came in, a disappointed look crossing his face. "Brother, this is not any of our business. Cain wanted to bring his boyfriend to meet us, and you're being a complete ass to them both," Connor paused with frown, "I know vampires aren't always trustworthy, but what could this man possibly gain from using compulsion on Cain? I'm sorry, Richard, but I just don't agree with you. Cain has already made his decision."

“He gets an obedient boyfriend slash blood bag. And it is our business if our brother is literally being mind controlled. What’s wrong with you?” Richard hissed out the words, unable to hold back his anger.

"You really think a vampire is going to mind control Cain? We have no idea who this guy is. We can give him the benefit of the doubt until he proves otherwise! Can't we?!" Connor snapped, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "You can be hospitable until he gives us a reason not to be. Right now, he's done nothing wrong except walk into a witch's home," Connor said, voice icy.

“I can’t trust him until I know my brother is safe from him. All I want is my family safe, why does that make me a bad guy here?”

"I didn't say you had to trust him, Richard. But you should at least give him something. He willingly came over to meet us. If something happens that should make us suspicious, then we can do something. But for now, just stay on guard and try to enjoy the evening!" Connor leaned against the counter and glanced into the dining room. Allen had genuinely seemed to care about Cain, but Connor was still a little wary. Not as much as Richard, clearly. But still, a vampire in the house made him uneasy.

“If something happens I have you on my side?” Richard asked. “I can’t do this alone. I can't protect him by myself.”

Connor watched him silently, eyeing him up. He wasn't sure if Richard was totally right in how he was acting, but he nodded nonetheless. "If something does happen, yes. But if nothing does, you have to relent and give him a chance, alright? For Cain's sake."

Richard shrugged. It wasn’t a matter of if. It was a matter of when. ‘Don't worry, Cain. I’ll protect you,’ he thought as he walked past Connor and back into the room with Cain and... Allen.

Cain glanced over when his brothers reappeared, his arm around Allen's waist. "You two done deciding if you have a problem with Allen or not?"

Richard glared at him. “So how long have you two been dating?”

"About four months." Cain answered back, watching his brother carefully. "If you wanna ask twenty questions, then you better do it now while I'm willing to indulge."

“I’m sorry what is it I’m supposed to do when meeting your boyfriend if it’s not asking questions and trying to move the conversation along?” Richard snapped. He was fucking trying but Cain always had to make everything difficult.

"Maybe not sound like a judgmental prick."

“Maybe I will when you stop being a thoughtless asshole.”

"Least I'm not shoving my way of life on someone."

Connor let out the biggest sigh known to mankind before he moved into the living room to be the mediator once again. "Alright, that's enough. Let's just relax, please. There's no need to be at one another's throats," Connor said softly, looking over at Richard. He jerked his head towards the couch, silently asking him to just sit down.

Allen really only liked Connor, at least he was giving him a chance. Richard on the other hand was being a fucking prick about this. Joseph turned his head and buried his nose into Cain's hair with his green eyes still on Richard. Maybe he was trying to get a rise out of him, maybe not. "We'll gladly answer any question you have, won't we Cain?" He urged, squeezing at his waist with a pointed look.

Richard rolled his eyes and joined Connor on the couch. Fine. If everything he said was going to be taken wrong he’d just not say anything. Let Connor have a turn trying to talk to them.

Cain leaned into Allen's touch, wrapping his arm around the vampires waist. "Yeah, it’s fine." He headed over into the living room, sitting down on the love seat and took a deep breath.

"Alright," he stated, keeping his voice calm. "What is it you wanna know?"

Connor glanced over at Richard. At least he sat down next to him, that would make things a lot easier. Why Richard had to be so...overboard... was anyone's guess. Connor crossed his legs and looked over at Cain and Allen. "So you met at a club. What exactly happened?"

Allen nuzzled Cain before he moved away. He followed more slowly, perching on the arm of the loveseat. He listened to what Connor asked and merely shrugged. "I went up to him first, it was a rather pleasant exchange. The nicest one I've had in decades." 

"We just bullshitted for a few hours. I knew what he was and asked him about it. Allen didn't seem to mind talking about it. We exchanged phone numbers and then met up again a few days later."

Richard tried his best to have an expression of attentive listening while his brother spoke instead of his usual resting bitch face but he feared it just came off as sarcastic.

Connor gave them both a skeptical look, before he glanced over at Richard. His brother looked like an asshole, but that was to be expected at this point. Richard was being an asshole, so his face fit perfectly. "How did you know what he was?" Connor questioned in surprise, leaning forward. Witches had the natural ability to detect other supernaturals, but Cain wasn't one yet. "And it didn't bother you he was a vampire?"

If Richard asked that question he’d be seen as a dick but Connor could ask whatever he wants. Of course.

"I had my silver ring on." He glanced over towards Allen with a sly look. "And no. Why should it? I’m related to witches and you've even said not all supernaturals are bad Con."

Connor nodded, he supposed it was true. Having witches for brothers certainly helped, he wouldn't even know about vampires if they didn't tell him. "I was merely asking, I can see that you don't have any issues. I'm just happy that you're happy," he glanced towards Allen. "And what about you? Does it bother you that he's in a family of witches?"

Allen listened to the conversation silently, and didn't bother to interrupt them. This was clearly a family conversation and he had no need to add his input. At least not until he was spoken too. He gave Connor a charming smile, "Witches have never bothered me, I've actually worked with quite a few in my lifetime. I was alive for the Salem Witch trials. Without my aid, I'm sure many more would have died. Humans are quite fickle creatures, aren't they?" Joseph slid a finger under Cain's chin and smiled down at him.

“Exactly how old are you?” Richard can’t help but ask. “If you don’t mind me asking.” He added as an afterthought, if Connor is allowed to ask shit like this he should be too.

Allen glanced over at Richard calmly, green eyes flickering over to Cain for a moment. He hadn't told him how old he was either, it was something that was brought up once or twice but Joseph had never given a direct answer. He couldn't beat around the bush with this one though. "490 years, give or take. I was reborn in 1530," he offered mildly with a shrug.

"Want me to start calling you an old man then?" Cain teased, glancing over towards Allen. He slid an arm around the vampire, lightly running his fingers up and down his side. Of course he knew Allen was old, but not that old, until now that is.

At least Richard had seemed to ease up a bit. But Cain wasn't sure how long that would last.

Allen rolled his eyes at Cain's comment, shaking his head with a smile. "Please don't. I'm really not that old," he joked, leaning into the touch at his side.

“That’s quite an age gap.” Richard commented, his familiar cat jumping into his lap.

When Richard piped up Allen chuckled. "Well, of course. But I am just a little different from normal human standards after all."

Cain turned his gaze over towards his brother, watching his cat curl up in his lap. "Age is just a number."

“You know, with some spells, witches can live almost as long as vampires.” Richard pointed out to Cain

Caine watched his brother, arching an eye brow. "You trying to bribe me into becoming a witch, Richard?"

“Just making sure you know the perks before you give up your chance.” Richard shrugged.

Connor looked between Richard, Cain, and Allen. It wasn't very often that their whole family was together, and though Connor enjoyed having his brothers around, he also knows that Cain and Richard didn't really see eye-to-eye. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Excuse my brother, Allen. He is really adamant about Cain becoming a witch."

Allen looked between Richard and Cain, sensing a little bit of tension there. As if he didn't already notice. But it was very clear that Richard wanted Cain to become a witch and Cain wasn't all that set on it. But he still made Joseph just a little nervous. He hadn't even spoken to Cain about becoming a vampire, biding his time until the right moment came up. Allen leaned in closer to his lover, almost possessively. "It's fine, really. It doesn't bother me."

Cain hadn't even thought of becoming a vampire. He was still young and had just wanted to enjoy living life and now that he had Joseph he wanted to spend time with him.

He shifted closer to Allen, enjoying the possessive feeling. "Richard thinks we should all carry on our family’s legacy."

Allen reached down and rubbed Cain's knee, leaning back and towards Cain, hovering above him since he was sitting on the arm of the loveseat. "Family legacies. Pfft. What are we, in the 1500's again? I haven't heard of a family legacy since I was a human," he scoffed, clearly not fond of the idea. "Though I see nothing wrong with witches, it is Cain's choice as to what he wants to do."

“I just don’t understand why it isn’t an automatic yes. It’s power, it’s safety, it’s knowing that your decisions are your own, it’s knowing you have an entire coven to back you up and support you. Yes, I want Cain to be a witch. Because I want what’s best for him.” He’ll never understand Cain's reluctance, even if it’s only temporary. Because it has to be temporary. He’ll make the right choice. He has to.

"Why can't you just accept I dont want it?" Cain huffed. "Not everything has to be the way you want it, Richard. I don't want to be a witch and I don't plan on changing my mind."

“You don’t want to be safe from vampire compulsion? Be able to tell who is what? You don’t want protection? That doesn’t make any sense, Cain, which is why I don’t think it’s you who don’t want it.” He looked accusingly at Allen, starting this fight up again.

So Cain narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on Allen. "I said no Richard. You ask me again and we're leaving."

Allen narrowed his eyes as well, noticing the accusing look on Richard's face. "Hold on, are you accusing me of compelling my own fucking boyfriend?" Joseph snarled out, red flashing through his eyes for just a millisecond. How dare this witch accuse him of such a thing?! "I would never compel Cain to do anything! I didn't even know his brothers were witches!"

Connor pressed a hand to Richard's knee and gave him a warning look. "Brother, please. Quit stirring up trouble about this." He knew that Richard was worried about his little brother, but Connor was Cain's twin. He was worried as well, but knew that Cain could most certainly handle anything. Allen seemed like an okay vampire.

“I’m saying as long as he’s human there’s really no way to know if you had. No way to be truly sure Cain’s decisions are his own.” Richard growled. “I won’t apologize for saying what’s true. Cain isn’t safe with you, isn’t safe from you as long as he’s human. If you really cared for him you would care about his safety.”

"It's called trust Richard!" Cain yelled. "Maybe if you pulled your head outta your ass once in a while you'd understand what that meant. But no, instead unless someone meets certain criteria for you then they must be ready to fuck up your life.”

Allen doesn't like the insinuations coming from Richard. He's bristling, trying hard not to curl his lip back to show off his sharp fangs. He’s not like that, after all. "I care about his safety! How am I dangerous to him, if I'm not doing anything to him in the first place?!" He hissed out, keeping his arm wrapped firmly around Cain and keeping him close. "I'm not doing anything to him! There's no compulsion going on! I...I like having him around."

“How can we know, I mean truly know?” Richard asked. “We can’t. And I’m not sorry that I don’t trust a complete stranger with mind control powers with my susceptible brother.”

"I might be a complete stranger to you, but not to Cain. So why the fuck does it matter to you?" He spat out the words, letting venom into his voice. "Apparently your brother is not allowed to have his own life? Isn't that a bit smothering?" Allen questioned, scowling.

“Cain, can I speak you to, alone?” Richard asked.

It was both endearing and hot to have Allen stand up to his brother for him, but Cain also didn't want this night to end in a fight. He placed a reassuring hand on Allens thigh, squeezing it. "Just wait here babe. And then we can go home ok?"

He sighed, standing up. "Alright Richard. Lead the way. But after this we're leaving."

Richard led Cain into the kitchen. “Cain, if you’ll just come, let the coven look at you. Only with the power of the full coven can we really be sure your decisions are your own. I just don’t want to find out years later that all this time you’ve been compelled against your will.”

"I am not compelled Richard! There's a thing called trust, maybe you should learn it. Why can't you just accept that I'm happy with Allen? That he doesn't mean any harm?" He narrowed his eyes, pressing his finger into his brother's chest. "Maybe if you got fucked once in a while you wouldn't be so goddamn uptight about everything!"

Richard doesn’t think, he just reacts. He grabs the finger poking into his chest and electricity follows through him, zapping Cain just enough to make a point. “Don't touch me.” He growls and lets go of him. “When will you stop being an immature little brat and actually listen to someone else for a change? If you’re going to act like a child, I will treat you like a child. You’re coming with me to the coven.”

Cain jerked his hand back, shaking his finger. "The fuck is wrong with you? I'm not going anywhere. Allen! We're leaving!" Cain glared at his brother before turning on his heel to walk back out into the living room.

Richard grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving, a surge of magic going through him and flinging everything in the vicinity to the ground. “No, Cain, I’m doing this for your own good!”

"Fuck you!" He yelled, moving to open the door.

Richards hand on Cain’s arm is surrounded by a blue light as he starts chanting.

Cain's eyes widened as he watched the magic surge around his brother. He tugged at his arm. "Richard! Stop! Let me go!"

As things escalated in the kitchen, both Connor and Allen jumped up. "Cain!" Allen yelled out as magic surged within the kitchen. "You need to stop your brother!" He hissed at Connor before he lunged forward to grab a hold of his boyfriend.

"Richard, stop it! You're going to hurt Cain!" Connor exclaimed as he moved towards him.

Richard ignored his brother, continuing to chant. He wasn't going to hurt Cain. He was protecting him. He was the only one who was trying to protect him. He just had to know Cain was safe, that's all he wanted, was for Cain to be safe.

"Let him go!" Allen snarled out, baring his fangs as he latched onto Cain's other wrist. There was no way in hell he would allow this witch to control his beloved. Not while he was here. And Richard thought he was the monster.

Cain tried tugging his arm out of Allen's grip, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt Allen's hand on him.

"Allen! No, don't! I don't want you hurt! I dunno what he's doing." He tugged at his arm again, turning towards his other brother. " Connor! Make him stop!"

Allen does as Cain said, even though he's reluctant to do so. He doesn't want his love hurt, and he glared over at Richard with his teeth still barred. He felt desperation creeping in his throat though. 

Connor stared at the scene with wide eyes, before he jerked his head towards Cain. He didn't want to get in the middle of things but he was thrown in anyways. He jumped into action, moving over towards Richard and placing a firm hand over the one on Cain's wrist. He was sick and tired of neither brother listening to him. They always just did what they wanted and never thought about him. He was a witch too, he was worried about Cain! They acted like he was a burden! He was practically seething as he glared over at Richard. With a deep breath, he spoke an incantation under his breath and with a blast of air all the magic in the room ceased. "That is enough, Richard," he snapped out, magic crackling through him.

Richard let go of Cain, glaring at Connor “What is wrong with you? I was just taking him to the coven so they could have a look at him. As soon as I confirmed Cain was alright and not compelled I would have brought him back!”

"You’re not dad, Richard! You can’t tell me what to do or force me to do it. Allen and I are leaving!" He rubbed his arm where Ricahrd had been holding him, moving over towards Allen. "Fuck you."

Richard grabbed him “You insolent little child! I am trying to help you!”

Allen had been watching this whole time, not wanting to do anything when Cain told him not too. He believed that Cain could handle himself. And luckily Connor was helpful too. But when Richard grabbed his boyfriend? That was the last straw. "Get away from him, you witch," Joseph snarled, moving to stand in between Cain and Richard.

Connor grabbed a hold of Richard's arm with a glare, "Let them go, Richard. You've caused enough problems tonight!"

Richard fought against his brother, “Our problems started with him. Don’t you see? He’s the one tearing our family apart!” His voice broke at the end. Why didn’t anyone else see? It wasn’t his fault. He was just trying to protect his family. They would see once Richard proved Cain was being compelled. But no one will let him prove it!

Cain grabbed the back of Allen’s jacket. "Lets go. There's no talking sense into him. Don't expect me to fucking call you either! You're the one breaking our family apart. You could’ve just trusted someone, for once in your life- but no!"

Allen doesn't protest when Cain grabbed his jacket. He turned to follow his boyfriend. Connor, on the other hand, kept a firm grip on Richard's arm and glowered at him. "You don't even know him! Allen hasn't done a thing to deserve the distrust you are sending his way. You need to calm down and we’ll talk about this, some other time!"

This was his fault. This was all his fault! The filthy blood sucker, the dirty leech. It was preying on Richards' family. On his little brother. He had to do whatever it took to save him. To save Cain. He had to save Cain. “Ignis!” He yelled out and Allen’s jacket caught on fire.

Cain yelled out in pain, jerking his hand back from the flames. "What are you doing?!" He yelled, his eyes wide when he saw the look on Richard's face.

Allen hadn't done a thing to Richard, so he didn't understand why he was being attacked. It was like a pesky fly around his fucking face. He was getting ticked off now, and he could easily squash this bug. Hopefully he would learn his lesson from this. Joseph shed his jacket and stomped it into the ground until the flames went out, before he charged at Richard at super-fast speed.

Connor tried to stop Richard, but couldn't quite get it. He leaned over and tried to grab Richard's other hand. "Brother, stop it! You're going to set the house on fire! What are you doing?!"

The second the flames went out Richard was tackled before he could even think. Richard fought against him, trying to break free but he was too strong- too fast.

Everything happened so fast that Cain wasn't sure what was going on. One moment his boyfriend's jacket was on fire and the next Allen and Richard were fighting on the ground.

Allen bared his fangs at Richard as an idea began to form in his head. This man was so proud of his magic and his coven of witches. What would be more justice than taking it away from him? Allen ripped open his wrist with his teeth and shoved it into Richard's mouth with a snarl.

Richard fought against Allen but it was no use, he tried spitting out the blood but there was nowhere for it to go. Total terror gripped him and he fought with all he had to try to get away, but with Allen’s wrist in his mouth he couldn’t even say any incantations to get him free.

Joseph smeared his blood all over Richard's mouth and let it drip down his throat before he yanked his arm back. Allen looked absolutely feral. He was a pissed-off vampire, and his rage was directed at Richard. He grabbed the witch's clothes and hauled him to his feet. "This is what you deserve, witch," he spat out, before he placed both hands on Richard's head and snapped his neck.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

" _ Joseph _ !" Cain screamed as he watched his boyfriend, the man he was  _ in love with _ , snap his brothers neck. He fell to his knees, hands shaking as he looked at his brothers dead eyes. "Wh-what did you do? What did you  _ do _ ?!"

Allen doesn't answer him, doesn't even look at Cain as he fell to his knees. He merely took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Gave him what he deserves, it is only fitting."

He swallowed, running a hand over Richard’s chest. Allen wasn't a cold blooded killer, not like

_ this _ so then.. "You... you're turning him," he whispered, glancing up to meet those fierce eyes. "You just turned him into a vampire, didn't you?! Joseph! All we had to do was  _ leave _ ."

"' _ All we had to do _ '? Cain, he tried to set me on fire, he tried to kill me! He used his magic on you, he was going to do something to you! You think that doesn't go unpunished? That he can just get away with that?!" Joseph spat back, and an ache in his chest started. He didn't want to fight with Cain, but he was still angry at his brother.

Connor couldn't stop Richard, he couldn't stop Joseph. He couldn't stop anything. And the longer this went on, the more pissed he got. He did not get angry very often, but he hated how out of control this was for him. When Richard hit the ground, a sharp gasp left his mouth and he sunk to his knees. "B-brother, oh fuck. Richard," a few tears slipped from his eyes. He couldn't stand to look up at Allen, but the anger that boiled under his skin was not quenched. A numb feeling spread over him.

"Connor," Cain whispered, reaching out to touch his brother's shoulder, worry written all over his expression. "He'll be ok right? What happens to witches when they turn?" He turned his gaze back to Allen, anger and hurt behind his eyes. "How long does this take before we even know if he's ok?! Fuck, Allen, how did you think this was a solution?!"

He felt hurt and betrayed by both his brother and the man he loved. How Richard had no trust for him, couldn't look past his hang ups to understand what was happening and how Allen, knowing he cared for his brothers even if they never saw eye to eye, how he could go and do something like  _ this _ to them.

Connor reached down and gripped Richard's clothes tightly, like he might disappear if he let go. He sniveled like a child and curled over his brother, shedding tears over his shirt. "O-oh fuck, Richard," he croaked out hoarsely, wishing this didn't happen. That Richard didn't get so paranoid. That Cain wasn't dating a fucking vampire. Everything was so fucked up and Connor couldn't do a thing about it. "After this, you and Allen need to leave. And if you're going to stay with him? Don't  _ ever _ bring him back to this house," he jerked his head up to stare between Joseph and Cain with fierce, almost glowing black eyes. 

Allen didn't feel an ounce of guilt, fuck that. Richard deserved this, he didn't deserve to have his magic. He knew so many kind and wonderful witches and warlocks. But this man? Was not one of them. "I don't know," he told Cain simply with a shrug. He turned and went to grab his discarded jacket, dusting it off with a huff. "The magic he wielded was used for something evil and dangerous. You think he deserves to use it like that anymore? Now he can't ever use it again," he explained calmly. "It shouldn't be much longer, let's hope he doesn't try to take a fucking chomp out of one of you."

Cain knew that Allen had this side to him. He'd seen him be more cold and logically before, but he'd never expected  _ this _ . He turned those same colored eyes towards Connor, seeing the pain clearly written on his face. "I didn't... Connor. This isn't what I wanted. I didn't.. I just...  _ fuck _ . Why couldn't you just  _ listen, _ Richard!"

Connor did not like Allen's attitude, not right now. He just couldn't deal with it. Richard's outburst had been enough. He just wanted to be here for his brother when he woke up, even if it did end up with him biting him for blood. "I think you guys should leave now, unless you want Richard to pick another fight, but as a  _ fucking vampire _ ," he stated with a trembling breath out. "Please just leave," he begged, pulling Richard's head into his lap.

There was no sound for a moment as Allen simply watched Connor. He was 490 years old, he didn't have to put up with this crap, and he was way too old for the family drama. His whole family was dead after all. He nodded his head at Connor and bowed slightly, "I give you my regards. Cain, are you coming along with me?" Allen questioned, before he pulled on his charred jacket and moved towards the door without a second glance.

Cain didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Connor like this before, and he didn't know how to help. Silently he stood up, staring down at both his brothers for another moment. "...Ok, Con," he whispered, turning to grab his own jacket and follow Allen out the door. He didn't look at the vampire, too torn and upset to know what to even say to him.

Within a few minutes after Allen and Cain left Richard woke up with a gasp and wide eyes. He shot up to sitting, grabbing at his neck like something was still choking him with trembling hands. He was too hot. Everything was hot. He felt like he was on fire.

Connor waited until Cain and Allen left before he let more of his tears flow. Richard wasn't his twin, but Richard was the closest family he had. Cain wasn't around very often and didn't like the family much. So, Richard was always his go-to brother for everything. And now? Now he was going to be a vampire. No longer a witch in his coven. He would still love Richard for who he was, but he wasn't sure if Richard would love him.

When Richard shot up, Connor pulled back just in time to save his forehead. "Richard, Richard! Are you okay, talk to me!" Connor slid around his brother and reached up to cup his cheeks with teary eyes.

It took a moment for Richard to catch his breath. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? He felt like he was suffocating. But there was Connor. Trying to calm him down, trying to make everything better. Like he always did. “Connor,” he gasped out between gulps of air. He wrapped his arms around him, sobbing into his chest. He was so scared. Fear gripped him and ripped out his lungs. 

He finally pulled himself together enough to look around himself and when he didn’t find what he was looking for looked Connor in the eyes and said “Where’s Cain? Is he alright?” He’d never forgive himself if something happened to Cain. He was supposed to protect his brothers.

Connor stroked his thumbs over Richard's cheeks over and over, hoping to calm him down with his touch and words. "You're okay, everything's fine," he whispered, staring up into his eyes. Richard's eyes. His brother. He wasn't sure how he was feeling, but he hoped that he was helping. He let out a sigh when Richard wrapped his arms around him and cried into his chest. Connor returned the embrace and rubbed his back.

After a few minutes, Richard pulled back and Connor watched him. "He left with Allen a few minutes ago. But that doesn't matter. How are you feeling, are you okay? Can you remember anything?"

“You let him leave with him? Connor I was about to prove it. All I had to do was get Cain to the coven and I could have  _ proved _ that Allen was compelling him.” Richard shook his head and started to stand. Once standing though the floor seemed to move under him and he had to grab onto Connor to keep himself up. “What’s going on? I feel... weird.”

Connor let out a long sigh and shook his head, "Richard, you went crazy! I love you dearly, but you could've really hurt someone like that." He followed suit and stood up, though he quickly reached out and kept his brother steady. "Can you not remember what happened, Richard?" Connor dreaded having to be the one to tell Richard. But if Allen was still here, another fight would've broken out.

“Allen and I were fighting. He fucking  _ tackled _ me like this is a football game. I must have hit my head pretty hard. I swear to God if I have a concussion...” Richard stopped, Connor’s face surprised him. “What?”

Connor worried his bottom lip as Richard spoke. Of course he wouldn't remember. How would he react to this news? Connor trusted his brother, and he hoped he wouldn't over-react. But then again, that was like asking the sun not to shine. "Richard...I'm sorry, I really am. I couldn't stop you two, and neither could Cain. Allen, he. he turned you into a vampire."

Richard stared at him for a moment. The pieces falling into place. He doubled over and vomited on the floor beside him, unable to keep it in. No. No, no, no,  _ no _ . He’s wrong, he has to be wrong. Richard pushed Connor away as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach. 

Once he finally didn’t have anything more in him to throw up Richard looked up at Connor, his eyes full of dread and sadness as he said. “No he didn’t. He killed me.”

Connor stood up and scrambled back as his brother got sick onto the floor. He was quick to lean over him and rub at his back. As if he could really help him feel any better from such shocking news. Frowning deeply as he's pushed away, all there is to do is stand there with his arms crossed over his chest. "I guess...that's how vampires transform another. I don't know much about vampires, but...yes, he did snap your neck, Richard."

“I’m not going through with it. I won’t drink. I won’t become a vampire.” He said with disgust. Connor may not know, but Richard did; the process of becoming a vampire was simple. Die with vampire blood in your system and you start transition. Feed within twenty four hours and complete the transition, becoming a vampire, or die human. And Richard had every intention of dying human. He couldn’t be a vampire. He couldn’t.

"Richard," Connor scolded immediately, fear of losing his brother driving him to argue. "I know you're scared and don't like people different from us. But if you don't drink blood, you'll die. And I don't want to lose you," Connor replied desperately. "Please don't do this."

“I already died!” Richard yelled, despite trying to keep calm. He took a deep breath. “ _ Allen _ killed me. I’m already dead, Connor.”

"No, you aren't! You're still alive right now. You don't need a beating heart to be standing here!" Connor yelled back, his anguish getting the better of him. Because Richard was still here, he was still alive in Connor's book. But Richard didn't see it like that. "Please, Rich. Don't make me watch you die again. I can't...I don't want to lose you," Connor could feel more tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care.

Richard stood up, needing some air. Needing some distance. How could this have happened to him? He never thought this was how he’d die; at the hands of a vampire. They were going to have to replace him now in the coven. Him and Amanda. They were going to... 

Richard stopped himself and started looking around himself. “Where’s Echo?” He couldn’t feel his feline familiar. He usually always was aware in the background of where Echo was, what she was doing, how she was feeling. But it was gone. It was all gone. He didn’t feel her anymore.

Connor took another step away from Richard, as if he might lash out. The last thing they need is another fight to break out. Connor trusted his brother for the most part, but he clearly showed he was unstable when he was mad. And it ended with him literally dying. His brown eyes screwed up and he looked away. Of all the things to be concerned about? He shrugged his shoulders and wiped his eyes with his thumb. "I don't know, Richard." Maybe he shouldn't be so worried about his brother, it was clear he didn't care.

Richard continued to look under the couch, beneath the dining room table until he found Echo in the kitchen, lying on the floor. A sick sensation filled his stomach again as he realized... she was dead. 

A familiar is an incarnation of a piece of a witches soul. That’s why they could feel them, and communicate with them telepathically. It also meant that familiars died when their witch died.

If Richard needed any confirmation that this was real, that he was really dead, it was Echo, lying dead on his kitchen floor. A piece of his soul gone forever. He just stared at her unable to move.

Connor can't even stomach to look at Richard at this point. As if the man needed anymore proof that he was a vampire. He had to rub salt into his own wound by looking for his cursed familiar. Connor rubbed between his eyebrows and placed a single hand on Richard's shoulder. As if maybe he would accept the comfort Connor was trying to give. He was supposed to be good at this. "I'm sorry.”

Richard jumped slightly at Connors touch, then shook his head. “Connor, I can’t do this.” His voice is a whisper and a whimper. A slight shake and so small, so unlike before where it was cold and unbending. “How am I supposed to do this?” His voice breaks.

"You let your family help you. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm sure Cain is worried sick as well. You can rely on us," he replied softly. "You're going to be fine, I promise."

“Cain’s boyfriend did this to me! And where is he? Is he here with his brother who just  _ died _ ? No, he’s off with his boyfriend! He made his decision.” The betrayal of it all cut deep.  _ Where was Cain? Why wasn’t he there? _ The only way his brother would not be here for him is either if he didn’t care or if he was compelled like a Richard thought. He wasn’t sure which was worse.

"I told Allen to leave before you tried to start another fight with him. You could've hurt yourself as a new vampire and I didn't want to risk that," Connor stated, squaring his shoulders. "I also told Cain to leave to leave as well. Whether or not he went with Allen, I'm not sure." Connor would do it again if he had too. Cain and Allen, though they seemed alright together, were not good for Richard. His distrust for vampires and his own sibling got him killed.

“I can’t be a vampire Connor. I made a vow. To uphold the natural balance, to be an agent of nature. If I became a vampire I’d be breaking that vow.” How could Connor not see? There was no option for him.

"Who cares about what you vowed to do, Richard?! This is your life you're talking about! Besides that, you aren't a witch anymore, those laws no longer apply to you!" Connor exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his brother's arm tightly. "Don't do this."

The words hurt. He’s not a witch anymore. He’s  _ not _ a witch anymore. All he ever wanted was to be a witch. He dedicated his whole life to it. But he wasn’t alive anymore. “Connor,” He turned to his brother, placing a hand on top of Connors hand on his arm. “I can’t break my promise. I can’t  _ not _ be a witch.”

Connor doesn't care that he hurt Richard's feelings about not being a witch anymore. Because he'd rather his brother be upset than end up killing himself. He looked down at the hand covering his, before back up at Rich with puppy eyes. "Yes, you can. This was all a terrible accident. The coven will understand. They may even try to hunt Allen down for what he's done."

“This wasn’t an accident, he  _ murdered _ me. He didn’t slip and fall, he forced his blood down my throat and broke my neck.” He shook his head. “No matter how the coven feels about it, you can’t be both an agent of nature and an abomination of nature. You can’t be a witch and a vampire. I was killed, I didn't have a choice in that. But now I do have a choice of whether or not to be a vampire.”

"It was an accident on your end. You became too enraged over this! Allen is at fault for this," Connor said desperately. "You aren't an agent of nature anymore, Richard. You aren't a witch. You need to accept who you are, because nothing is going to change that! You shouldn't want to die because you're a vampire, you're acting like you're some kind of monster now. You aren'! You're still Richard, you're still my brother."

Tears welled up in Richard’s eyes. “I don’t want this. I never wanted this.” He cried, looking to his brother for some kind of miracle. Some way that he didn’t have to make this decision. He didn’t want to make this decision. Every word Connor said burned. He wasn’t an agent of nature. He wasn’t a witch. And his own mind provided the rest. He was a monster. An abomination.

It was like Richard only heard the hurtful things Connor said and avoided the rest of his words. "No one wanted this to happen, Rich. But it's something we have to deal with now," of course, part of Connor agreed with what Allen said. Richard lashed out too easily at the man without even sitting down to talk about it without getting pissed off. Connor rubbed at Richard's arm, not sure how to provide any more comfort.

Richard turned into Connor, hugging him and crying into his arms. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this. He didn’t  _ want _ this. “What am I supposed to do?”

Connor didn't move from where he stood, simply allowing Richard to pull him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around his brother and embraced him tightly, "Let me help you, please." Connor said, then pulled away and got a knife out of the kitchen drawer. 

“Connor, no.” Richard protested, but it was too late. Connor slid the knife over his palm, cutting it open. Richard's eyes went dark, with black veins under them at the sight of it. The blood called to him.

“Let me help you.” Connor repeated softly, offering his hand. 

Richard tried to take a step back, to resist, to stay true to who he always has been. But as soon as Connor’s bleeding hand was in his proximity he pulled it to his mouth and drank. It was euphoric. With blood on his lips he felt like he had just taken his first real breath since he woke up. His skin was no longer on fire but just warm. His head felt clear. He never wanted to stop. 

“Richard, that’s enough.” Connor said gently. 

But Richard didn’t want to stop. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. He bit into the hand to get more. More. He needed  _ more. _

Connor could tell Richard was losing control, with a flash of blue magic he forcibly separated them apart. Richard hissed at being removed from it and went to jump back in when he was hit with another force of magic and was flung backwards instead. He hit his head off the wall which was enough to clear his head. His eyes went wide and he bolted for the door, going faster than humanly possible. Gone before Connor could even call out his name. 

—————

Cain stared out the window as they drove back towards one of their apartments. He wasn't sure who’s, and right now he didn't care.

Allen had killed Richard. His boyfriend had  _ killed _ his brother. It wasn't permanent because Allen had made sure to turn him, but that didn't make it any less traumatic. What was he supposed to do? He  _ loved _ Allen. More than he'd cared about anyone else. He hadn't lost control when he'd done it either. Simply decided enough was enough, which Cain could agree on.

But turning him?

"Why?" He asked softly after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Why did you do that?"

There was no reason to speak with Cain after they left, not in Allen’s eyes at least Did he feel bad about turning Richard into a vampire? No, not really. He hadn't turned someone into a vampire for a very long time, over 100 years. He wanted the next person he turned to be Cain. Not his brother. But that man… that  _ witch _ . He deserved what he got. He thought of himself so high and mighty, and he tried to kill Joseph.

Allen loved Cain as well, he didn't want anything to separate them. He would protect Cain with his life, even if he never became a vampire himself. Joseph glanced over at the human as he drove silently. "Because. I won't tolerate him trying to hurt you. I can tolerate the accusations of compelling you, because I know and you know that I'm not. But I won't tolerate someone trying to kill me. I've done nothing wrong, I am past my years of being a blood-thirsty, murderous fledgling. I am just… me now. And I am  _ old _ .. Apparently...your brother can not see past what vampires used to be. So now, he will know, with his own eyes," Allen stated calmly, not even looking at Cain, "and maybe it will change him, for the better."

He sighed as he continued. "I did not mean to frighten you or your brother. I just do not take kindly to threats of violence. I'm sorry, Cain. I hope this does not change your feelings towards me."

"How am I  _ supposed _ to feel Allen? You fucking  _ murdered _ my brother in front of me!" He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. He wanted to go back the last three hours and  _ never _ suggest that they go visit his family.

"Fuck... I know he's a dick. I'm not saying anything he did was  _ right _ but he's still my brother. You can't just... off someone like that. I mean.. for gods’ sakes what the hell are you gonna do if you and I fight and I throw something at you?"

"I understand," Allen said simply, unsure of what else to say. He wasn't used to doing things like this. Quite frankly, he hadn't done something like that in a very long time. He forgot about the consequences for such a thing. He never wanted to hurt the one he loved most, but he did so anyway. 

"That wasn't just a 'dick move', Cain. That was aggression that was not needed in the situation we were in. I had done nothing to provoke him other than come to dinner with you," he reminded the human. Joseph reached over and rubbed his hand into Cain's knee as a soothing gesture. "I would never hurt you, Cain. Throwing an item is much different than throwing a fireball at my back. I trust you, I don't trust your brother. He was supposed to be a witch, he took a vow to nature, to balance. And yet he so willingly tried to kill me. He didn't deserve the magic he possessed. And now he doesn't have it. I don't feel bad for turning him, I only feel bad it ended that way."

As much as he wanted that soothing touch right now, it  _ burned _ . He felt like he'd turned his back on Richard, even if he was being an asshole. It wasn't that Cain couldn't understand Allen’s logic about the situation, but how? How was he supposed to deal with this? Even if he didn't want to be a witch he still loved his brother.

But he loved Allen as well.

"I just... I need time. Fuck. Their both gonna fucking hate me after this. I didn't... I didn't even stay! To make sure he was at least alive."

Joseph didn't get pushed away, so he kept his hand on his knee and rubbed his thumb into it. Listening to him speak though, Allen took a deep breath and pulled the car into a parking lot to put it in park. He turned his green eyes to Cain with furrowed brows. "Cain, if you want to go back to your family, I will take you to them right now. I only ask if you wanted to come with me. I just want you to be happy. I'm sorry if you feel like I've betrayed your trust. Because that's the last thing I wanted."

"Connor doesn't want me there. Didn't you hear him? He told me to get out." He dropped his hands, looking back over towards Allen. His eyes were red with unshed tears but Cain was stubborn. Crying wouldn't fix anything. "I don't know what to do Allen. I don't even know how to fucking  _ feel _ right now."

"But he doesn't live there, if you want to go back for your brother, I'm sure you can. I can drop you off with a snap of your fingers. I would do anything for you," Allen stated, eyes softening just a little bit. "I want to help you, but I don't know what I can do," he whispered with a frown. "I can take you home, if you need to think. Or I can stay with you, if you want," he paused, "I'm sorry, Cain."

All he wanted was to go back to Allen's apartment and curl up in bed with him. But Allen was also who he was upset with.

He rubbed at his arm, wishing he could just get high right now and not think. "I dunno. I dunno what the fuck to do Allen."

"Well, honey. You gotta figure that out. I don't want to force you to do anything," he replied, using his free hand to reach up at cup Cain's cheek. "Do you want to come home with me?" He asked, his voice neutral in tone.

He did. Right now he just wanted comfort. He wanted someone to tell him that he wasn't just the biggest piece of shit for leaving his brothers.

"... Yeah," he whispered, looking away from the vampire. "I'm pissed off at you though, Joseph. This isn't something I'm just gonna get over in a day. "

Allen doesn't like that Cain looked away when he said that. He worried his bottom lip, undoing his seatbelt so he could move closer to the human. "I know, you don't have to. I know I've done something awful and I wish you didn't have to see it," he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. And fuck did Cain smell intoxicating. "I know it's a bad time to say it, but I love you," he whispered against his skin.

Cain let out a choked sob. He was so  _ angry _ . Angry at Allen, angry at Richard and even Connor and angry at himself because he didn't know what to do.

He turned and grabbed Allen's collar, yanking him forward into a fierce kiss, biting at the vampires lower lip. "I hate this," he growled between kisses. "I hate what you fucking did." He moved towards Allen's neck, biting at it to leave a large hickey. "I don't wanna fucking think."

Allen didn't think the moment would turn against him, but it really did. He thought that maybe Cain needed some time, not  _ this _ . It was hard to surprise a vampire, but Joseph was shocked at the sudden actions of his boyfriend. But at the same time it was so Cain-like that he practically chuckled against his mouth.

Joseph closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss with fervor, groaning as the human bit his bottom lip. "If you hate it so much, then stop," Allen replied in between their kisses as well, voice low. He nodded his head as Cain lowered his head to leave love bites on his neck and he let out a slight moan. "If you don’t want to think then don't think, Cain. Do what you want." He tilted his head to allow the human more access to his neck.

It took some maneuvering but Cain eventually got into Allen's lap, his hands roughly tugging at the vampire's shirt to lift it and leave red marks down his stomach. "Then  _ make me  _ fucking forget." He growled, trying to quickly undo his boyfriend's pants.

If he couldn't get high or drunk then he wanted to fuck when he had a problem. And Cain had always enjoyed hate fucking. Even if he still loved Allen, still wanted him, right now he  _ hated _ what had happened.

Allen doesn't stop Cain from doing as he pleased. This was what usually happened, when Cain wanted to get something off his mind. Joseph had dissuaded him from drinking and doing drugs as much, so now Allen was his drug of sorts. He lifted his arms and allowed his shirt to be yanked off him. He hissed at the stinging sensation of nails down his skin.

"You're the one on top of me, Cain. There's only so much I can do in this position. Ride my cock until you can't think straight. Then we can go home and I'll fuck you some more if that's what you want, honey," Allen murmured against him, green eyes smoldering. Joseph pushed Cain's hands away from his pants and undid them himself. He slid his pants just far enough to pull out his cock, looking up at Cain with raised eyebrows.

Allen's words sent heat looking low in his stomach, all the way towards his cock. He quickly undid his own pants, rolling around to shove them down and getting just one leg out before he was straddling Joseph, already lining himself up and sliding down.

They'd fooled around earlier in the morning and Cain was still loose from it. He gripped the vampires shoulders, letting out a needy moan when he sank all the way down. "Don't you dare just fucking sit there while I ride you."

Joseph watched Cain calmly, his expression pretty masked except for the pure arousal on his face. God, he loved watching Cain getting undressed, how needy he was for his cock even though he said that he hated this. Clearly he didn't, Allen knew this. He let out a heady groan as Cain sank down onto his cock. "Fuck, baby. You're so tight," he purred against Cain, burying his face into the human's neck. Careful not to hurt him, he mouthed at his skin and sucked love bites into his throat.

"Oh trust me, I won't," he drawled, before he jerked his hips up against Cain's. "You take me so well."

" _ Fuck _ ," Cain moaned, gripping Allen's shoulders as he started rolling his hips. Everything was fast and desperate, raw in its intensity. It was always like that whenever Cain was angry and they fucked. He titled his head, wanting the vampire to leave bruises on his neck.

"Harder. Don't stop,  _ fuck _ don't stop. I just wanna fuckin' strangle you for earlier." He leaned forward, biting Allen’s chest  _ hard _ .

Allen is quick to grab Cain's thighs with an iron grip. It would probably leave bruises later, because sometimes it could be hard to control his strength when in a position like this. He met Cain's hips every time he moved them, burying his cock deep into the human. They didn't fuck like this often, then again he tried not to make Cain angry too often. But fuck did it feel so good.

The urge to plunge his fangs into Cain's neck? It was so much that he groaned and his whole body shuddered. "I can't bite too hard, I won't be able to control myself," he choked out, though he did increase the pace of his thrusting hips. He winced at the bite on his chest and fuck, he ached to drink Cain's blood. "Bite me again, fuck," Allen moaned.

Cain lifted his head, moving towards Allen's shoulder when he sank his teeth in. He moaned around the vampire’s skin, gripping his arms for leverage as they kept up their brutal pace. Eventually Cain let out a needy whine, closing his eyes as he just focused on the sensations. He was finally starting to hit a place where he couldn't think about anything else besides Allen’s cock and that was exactly what he wanted.

"M-more," he whimpered, biting Allens neck now and leaving open mouthed kisses on it. "Fuck me.  _ Fuck me! _ " He dropped a hand down between them, stroking himself in time with their thrusts. "Close,  _ hhhnn _ so close."

Allen loved the pain from Cain biting him. Fuck, he loved it so much. It made it feel real, the pleasure mingled with the pain. It was so good. He let his head fall back on the seat as Cain planted open-mouth kisses and bites on his neck.

Their pace was brutal by human standards, Allen jerking his hips up in an uneven pace trying to rub against Cain's prostate with every move. Though as he chased his own pleasure, he couldn't stop himself from nearing the human's neck once again. He slapped Cain's hand away from his cock before he began to stroke it himself. And without a second thought, Allen sank his fangs into Cain's neck with a loud groan. Sweet blood filled his mouth and it tasted so fucking good.

He had Cain's blood more than a few times. He was honestly surprised when Cain offered it to him. Now sometimes it just came as second nature to bite down on his love.

"Oh fuck!" Cain cried out, rolling his hips when Allen bit him. It always felt amazing whenever he let the vampire feed off of him. But right now, he didn't want Allen’s fangs in him. Not after what he'd done.

He let Allen drink for just a moment before he shrugged his shoulder, trying to pull him off. " _ Stop _ ." He ordered. "You don't fuckin' get to drink whatever you want."

Allen latched onto Cain for as long as he let him. He knew that Cain was still angry, so he wasn't surprised when he was told to stop. His vampiric side wanted to drain him, but he had enough humanity and love for the human to  _ let go. _

He greedily swallowed down the couple of gulps he got before he slowly pulled his fangs from Cain's neck, careful not to hurt him. He dragged his tongue over the puncture wounds, lapping up the blood that dripped from them. When he pulled back from Cain's neck, his pupils were blown wide and blood dribbled down his chin. "You taste so good, baby. Please," he practically begged.

"You wanna drink from me? Then you better fuckin'  _ earn it. _ " He growled, raking his nails down Allens chest. He stopped partway through, thumbing over one of his nipples.

"After the shit you pulled, you can -  _ hha _ , mmm - you can keep your fangs to yourself."

Allen let out a frustrated noise. It would be so easy to just compel Cain and do what he wanted. More than easy. But one thing he loved about Cain was his fiery personality. And he would never change that about him.

"I have  _ earned _ it. I've earned that and so much more," he whined, eyelids fluttering as his nipple his toyed with. "I want your blood, I want you. I want to fuck you senseless and get drunk off your blood. You'll be in so much pleasure from my bites you won't be able to see straight." He began to pump Cain's cock again while jerking his hips up.

Cain gasped, bucking his hips up into Allen's hand. He'd been close before and now was sitting right on the edge. "N-not after the shit you pulled tonight.  _ Oh fuck, _ " he moaned, his thighs trembling. "M'gonna cum. Don't stop."

"I could stop, I could deny you pleasure to get what I want," he growled out, but he didn't. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Cain's cock. "Then cum, let me see you lose yourself to the pleasure," Allen whispered, getting close himself. He wanted to drink Cain's blood to get him through his orgasm and then to arouse them both again, but he guessed he wouldn't be getting what he wanted with Cain in this angry state.

"Beg me," he panted, his hips stuttering. "Beg to bite me." He cried out, spilling over Allen’s hand and on both of their stomachs. Cain wanted to let Allen bite him, to have the sensation just drag on until he was hard and aching again. But he didn't just want to let the vampire off easy simply because he wanted off again.

Though Allen had a lot of pride when he was a rational vampire, right now he was not rational. He was coming undone at the seams and he craved his release. " _ Please _ , holy fuck Cain. Please let me bite you baby. Let me taste your blood," he choked out right before he came hard and fast inside Cain with a strangled moan. "I want you. I want you so badly, baby. Please." He said through his dying pleasure. He slid his hands up Cain's legs all the way up to his face. He cupped both of his cheeks and looked into his eyes pleadingly.

Cain watched him, slowly catching his breath. He lifted his hand, entangling their fingers together and brought Allen’s hand towards his mouth, kissing it. "Say you're sorry and you can bite me."

Allen watched him with half-lidded eyes as he took his hand and brought it to his mouth. Joseph's eyes flicked down to Cain's neck before back up at him. "I'm sorry for what I've done," he said, licking his lips unconsciously. "I love you, I fucking love you." He babbled out.

He tilted his head back, allowing Allen the space he'd need to bite him again. "Go on," he murmured, waiting to feel those teeth sink into him again.

Allen stared at that beautiful, flawless neck offered to him for far too long. But eventually he closed his eyes and leaned forward. He sunk his teeth back into the same spot and began to suck his blood. A pleasurable shiver traveled up his spine and he moaned against Cain's neck.

"A-Allen," Cain moaned, wrapped his arms around the vampires back. It always felt good whenever he was bitten, but between that and the rough sex they'd just had, his emotions where all over the place. He let out a soft sob, tightening his hold on the vampire while he bit his lip, trying to remain quiet.

Allen didn't want to hurt Cain, and he already felt like he was taking advantage of the situation. So as soon as that sob ripped from Cain's throat, Joseph is quick to pull away.

"Hey, baby. Talk to me," he whispered, moving his hands up to once again cup Cain's cheeks. "I know it's still bothering you," he murmured, licking any remaining blood off his lips.

He leaned into Allen's touch, eyes wet with unshed tears. "I don't.... I don't  _ want _ to be mad at you," he whispered. "They'll hate me. Hate me for walking away, hate me for staying with you." Another sob broke loose and Cain squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from coming.

Allen is quick to wipe away Cain's tears that he hadn't shed yet, frowning deeply. He wasn't used to seeing the human break down, so it just made him feel even worse. "But you have every reason to be mad at me, and that's okay," he wiped at the tears under Cain's eyes softly and held his cheeks. "You didn't do anything, and if you're worried about your brothers, it means you still care. I would never stop you from…breaking up with me, if I've done something irreparable." He kissed at the tears falling down Cain's cheeks.

"I don't want to." And he didn't. As upset and angry as he was at Allen, he didn't want to break up with him. He wanted to be with him, had hoped that his brothers could accept his choice. But now... That seemed like a distant wish.

"Then don't," he replied softly, peppering kisses all over his Cain's face with a soft sigh. "I know I've broken your trust, and I'm sorry for that. But I love you," he whispered against Cain's face. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He let out a scoff, leaning into Allen's touch. "That's a long time." Cain sighed, lifting his hands to run his fingers through Allen's hair. "Can we go home?"

Joseph tried not to let any hurt show on his face as he pulled back from Cain's face. How much did he wish he could turn Cain right now, for him to be his eternal partner? "Yes, we can," he said with a sigh, reaching up to gently take a hold of the hand in his hair, intertwining their fingers instead. "You have to get off my cock first."

"Thought I just did that," he teased. "Mmm... Alright gimme a moment." Cain slowly lifted himself, letting out a sigh when Allen slipped out of him.

"Harr harr," he replied, turning his gaze away. "As much as I'd love to drive with you cock-warming me, I won't be able to see where I'm going," he joked, before Cain got up. Joseph let out a sigh as well, grabbing a hold of his boxers and wiggling them up his hips.

Cain pulled up his own clothes, making a disgusted noise when he sat down. "Fuck. Now my pants are gonna be wet."

"We're going to be home within a few minutes," Allen stated as he put the car in drive. 

“Thank you.” Cain said to him. 

“You’re welcome, honey.”

—————

Richard paced in front of Cain’s door at his apartment building. He was so disgusted with himself he couldn’t even think straight. He hurt Connor. He hurt his own brother. How could he do that? But it was the bloodlust. It was him being a vampire now. A bloodsucking leech. He hated himself at that moment. He needed someone. He needed his brother. 

Connor said Cain only left because he told him to. He had to see his brother. Make sure he was safe. But when he arrived at Cain’s apartment and knocked he didn’t answer. He still wasn’t home. Worry ate at him. Why wasn’t he home yet? Richard shouldn’t have beat him here when Cain left first. Something must be wrong. 

Richard paced outside Cain’s apartment door, waiting, hoping that Cain would come home soon and be safe.

Cain stumbled out of the car, once Allen parked. He was still light headed from just fucking his boyfriend in the car and his emotions where everywhere.

The last thing he expected to see was his brother, the one his boyfriend had just  _ killed _ standing in front of his apartment.

“Ri-Richard? "

Richard took a step forward, glaring at the man with Cain. Allen. The one who killed him. The one that made him into  _ this _ . 

Allen noted the hostility and whispered to Cain. “I’m going to go. Let you have time with your brother.”

"Wait," Cain says quickly, grabbing Allen's arm. "Just... Stay close by ok?"

Cain swallowed, waiting for Allen to agree before moving up towards Richard. "Rich... Are you.. how did you get here?"

Allen nodded at Cain. “I’ll be at the car if you need me,” he said, turning to leave him with his brother.

Richard watched carefully as he left. Only when Allen was gone did he walk up to Cain. “I had to make sure you were okay.” Richard said. “I didn’t expect you to still be with  _ him _ .”

"Richard..." Cain sighed, carding a hand through his hair. "Fuck, I don't even know where to start. I'm sorry, I never wanted...  _ this _ . I just... Shit. I wanted you and Connor to meet my boyfriend not fucking fight with him!"

Richard scoffed in unbelief. “So he’s still your boyfriend? After what he did to me?” His voice was low from the hurt in it. Cain stayed with him. He knew what he did to Richard and he didn’t even care. His own brother. He looked away, using every ounce of willpower to stop the tears from flowing.

Cain clenched his fists at that statement. "You think I don't give a shit about what happened to you? That I didn't just fucking scream at him in the car for what happened?! I'm not fucking ok with it! It's not what I wanted but..  _ fuck _ I love him Richard! Shit isn't that fucking simple."

Richard finally looked Cain in the eyes and spat out “If you gave a shit you would  **leave him** .” Meaning every word.

"Then I will." Cain answers back, unable to control himself. All he felt was a  _ need _ to do as Richard said.

"I'll tell him right the fuck now that it's over."

Richard was caught aback that Cain agreed. He expected a fight. He expected to leave here broken and hurt that Cain wouldn’t listen to reason. “You mean it?” He asked. “You’re not just saying that so I’ll go?”

"I'll break up with him right now." Cain insisted, still being compelled to do so.

Richard lets out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t going to lose his brother. Cain would be safe. It was all he wanted when this horrible night started. “Thank you. Seriously. I promise you’ll find someone else. Someone better for you. We can forget all of this and put it behind us.”

Cain nodded before turning on his heel and heading over towards Allen to do as he'd been told. He walked up to the vampire feeling hazy, like he was in a dream.

"Allen." He said, getting the vampires attention. "Look, after everything that happened. I'm breaking up with you. "

Allen was surprised when Cain came back so quickly. His heart broke to hear the words come out of Cain’s mouth. “What? You can’t be serious. Less than five minutes with your brother and...” the pieces fell together. The  _ fucking _ hypocrisy of that controlling asshole. Allen cupped his cheek. “What  _ exactly _ did he say to you, Cain?”

Cain stared at him for a moment, wanting to lean into that touch. But he  _ couldn't _ . "He said if I gave a shit about him I would leave you."

Allen sighed, thanking every god he could think of that Richard was new and it was that easy. “Okay. We’re broken up. You’ve left me.” He said simply, watching Cain carefully for a reaction.

The moment Allen had agreed Cain was free. He stared at his boyfriend, or who  _ used _ to be his boyfriend. "Wha... What happened? Allen? Did... Did we just break up?"

Allen chuckled in relief that it worked. He kissed the top of Cain’s head. “Only if  _ you _ want it and not your fucking brother.”

"My... Wait Richard?" He turned back around his brother still by the door. " Richard! " He growled out, realizing now what had happened.

Allen pulled Cain behind him and stormed up to Richard. “I ought to rip you apart! And this time you’ll stay dead!” He snarled at him. 

Richard stepped back instinctively. “Don’t blame me that Cain finally saw sense and left you.” He said defensively.

"Richard! You fucking  _ made me _ break up with him!" Cain yelled over Allen's shoulder. " You were so worried about Allen compelling me and here you did it! "

“I did no such thing! I wouldn’t even know how to compel you, I’ve only been a vampire for five fucking minutes.” Richard was appalled that Cain would even accuse him of such a thing. 

“That only makes it easier to mess up and compel someone- not harder.” Allen snapped. “It takes time and practice to control yourself. And we all know all you care about is controlling others.” 

Richard looked to Cain. “Cain I didn’t. I  _ wouldn't _ .”

"You told me to leave Allen." Cain stared, moving out from behind his boyfriend. "Fuck Richard I love you but I don't want to leave Allen!"

It was all a lie. Richard thought Cain finally changed his mind and listened but it was all a lie. Hurt and self hatred overwhelmed him. “Don’t you see? This is  _ his _ fault! He did this to me!  **You have to—** “ before Richard could finish his sentence he was knocked to the ground as Allen punched him in the mouth.

"Allen!" Cain watched his brother, feeling stuck between them both. "Richard.. shit. You can  _ compel _ me. Remember?"

“You watch your mouth if you want anything to do with your brother.” Allen threatened. “If  _ you _ gave a shit, you’d leave. Now.” Allen stepped over him and walked into the building, letting Cain follow him if he wanted.

Richard looked to Cain, eyes wide. “I... I didn’t...”

Cain looked just as hurt and upset as Richard, unsure what to do. "....I think it's better if you go home Richard. And don't be around people. At least not anyone you can compel."

Richard stood up and tried to say something, anything to Cain to make things right. To make things better. But nothing came out. With his head bowed low he walked past Cain mumbling “ _ I’m sorry _ ” as he left, completely alone as he isolated himself from everyone he cared about.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my artist for this chapter Frankie_31 !!

Some people clean when they are upset, some go for a run, some people drink. Richard Arkay paces. He paced in his house all day, but when the sun went down and he would no longer be burned by its brightness he had to get out. He didn’t care where he went. He just had to get out. 

So he was wandering the mostly empty streets of Detroit alone. Wondering how he got to this. _How_ did this happen to him? A week ago he was a witch, an agent of nature who would do anything to protect the natural order of things. Now he’s a vampire. A leech. A parasite. He hurt not just one but _both_ of his brothers. He isolated himself from everyone he cared about. He was an abomination. _How did he get to this?_

Connor tried to drop off some blood bags earlier, trying to keep him alive. But Richard wasn’t so sure he wanted to be alive. He _wasn’t_ alive. He had _died._ He was supposed to be six feet underground. Mourned by his coven and his family and gone on to whatever was next. But he wasn’t. He was pacing, wandering the streets- going nowhere. 

Gavin was on his nightly patrol of the area. So far it had been fairly quiet and nothing was out of the ordinary, at least until he sensed a vampire nearby. It wasn't strong, but it was there.

He tracked it down towards the backstreets of a run down neighborhood, eventually seeing a tall dark figure heading down an ally. _‘Got ya’_ he thought, moving closer.

Richard, so trapped in his own head, never realizedsomeone was following him. A hunter. Stalking him by night after seeing a vampire wandering around alone. Because it was obvious to any agent of nature, be that hunter or witch, that he was an abomination.

He went down an alley, just going wherever his feet took him, when he was jumped. With amazing speed the hunter had him flat on his back, the wet road soaking his clothing. Richard was surprised, he hadn’t expected to get jumped like this. But he didn’t fight back either. 

Gavin jumped him the moment the vampire had his back towards him. He expected more of a fight and was surprised how easily he went down. He had a stake aimed for the vampire's heart, eyes narrowed as he held it still. "Lookin' for your next meal vampire? You won't find it here. Hope you made peace with yourself before you die," he growled out, the dim lights of the street casting shadows across his face.

“Do it.” Richard told him. He had no fear in his voice. He should have been scared, but he wasn’t. He was just tired. He just wanted this to be over.

It was the way he spoke that caught Gavin's attention. As if he had no will to live, no fight left in him. "Tired of taking other people's lives that you want your own to end, vampire?"

“Just... do it.” Richard had given up. At least this way he’d die less painfully than if he starved himself. And besides if he tried to starve himself something could go wrong. He could go blind with hunger and do something regrettable without being able to control himself. And Richard always liked being in control. It was better this way. Everything would be better this way. His eyes close for a moment, preparing for the inevitable.

Gavin took a better look at the vampire under him. He seemed young, which means he should be fairly hard to take down but this one... It looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His skin is more dull grey and there's just no fight in his eyes. "Why do you wanna die so bad, huh? It doesn't even look like you've eaten anything so it _can't_ be guilt from killing a person. Why let a hunter take you out?"

“Why does it matter,” came the bitter challenge, only followed by a lifeless sigh. “I don’t want to be a leech. I don’t want to be a blood sucker. I never wanted this _so just do it._ ” Where did these tears come from? Surely not from him. 

’ _He doesn't want this?’_ Gavin couldn't help thinking back to the woman that had helped him before. Someone else who didn't want to be a vampire. He looked down, eyes widening in surprise as he saw tears run down the vampire’s cheeks. He'd never see a vampire cry before. "Fuck..." He sighed, slowly sitting up and lifting the stake from his chest.

Why wasn’t he doing it? What did it matter? Richard was a vampire, he was a hunter. Hunters kill vampires so why wasn’t he dead? “What's wrong with you?” Richard spat, “You’re a hunter- _just do it._ ” 

"I’m not about to kill someone who had this forced on them." He stated, putting the stake away. "I bet you haven't even eaten anything yet. I'm not taking out a vampire that doesn't give into their basic instincts.”

Richard stood up and pushed Gavin into the wall. “Who’s to say I haven’t, huh?” He bared his teeth at him. “Who’s to say I _won’t_ ?Tear your pretty neck out just because I’m hungry and I _can_ ?” A part of him hates thinking like this, _wasn’t this what he thought of Allen_ , but it could be the push the hunter needed. Anything to be released quickly from this new hell.

Gavin arched an eyebrow at him. "First off I can fucking _tell_ you either haven't eaten or you didn't eat enough. Hunter, remember? I know what the fuck to look for. " He pushed the vampire's arms off him, moving away from the wall.

"Second, if you were gonna give in and bite _me,_ you would've done it or tried to once I hesitated. Instead you sat there a fuckin'- _begging me_ to kill you. Obviously some shit you didn't want happened. Not all vampires are blood suckers. You get to choose that."

“Poor excuse for a hunter if I ever saw one.” Richard sneered, grabbing the stake away from him. “Couldn’t kill a vampire if they were begging you for it. You’re _supposed_ to be an agent of nature. Fed or not I go against nature. So fucking _do your job_.” He pushed the stake into Gavin’s hands.

"Agent of nature?" Gavin took his stake back and put it away. "I kill who I think is a danger to society. That's not you and doesn't have to be so long as you don't wanna give into _your_ basic _nature_."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Lucy had helped him when he's been hurt and though this vampire wasn't mortally injured, he was still close to dying if he didn't do something.

"I can show you. There's more ways to live instead of eating everyone or dying."

“Like what?” Richard scoffed “Those are the only two options I see.” 

What was he doing? It was obvious this hunter wasn’t going to give him what he wanted. He should just go and find one who would. Shouldn’t be too hard. This one is obviously just defective. What kind of hunter doesn’t want to kill a vampire? Richard could probably find another one, if not tonight, soon. It doesn’t have to be _this_ hunter. 

Yet, he stayed. ‘ _What could this hunter see that he couldn’t? Why did- why did he seem to give a shit even more than he could?’_

"First you need to _eat something_. And then I can show you."

“Why do you care so much?” Richard asked. Gavin didn’t know him. Didn’t know anything about him. It made no sense that he’d go through so much trouble for a vampire, let alone a stranger.

"Sometimes people just need a bit of help." Gavin fixed his coat, moving further up the alley. "Now, you coming?"

He shouldn’t. He should go find another hunter, or go home, or do literally anything else. He doesn’t know this man. All he knows is he won’t give Richard what he wants. And yet still... he follows. “What’s your name?”

"Gavin. What about you?" Gavin heads out of the alley, making sure the vampire isn't far behind.

He has a few different things in his car he can give Richard to eat. Different things he uses to lure Vampires out or trade for information.

“Richard.” He answers, following behind him. He falls silent as Gavin leads him to his car. He’s wary as Gavin rummaged through his car, looking for the right thing.

Eventually he pulls out a blood bag, turning around. "S'not human. It's a carnivore's blood. Closest thing you're gonna get without it being a person. Or-" he pulls out another. Both of the bags being smaller than what Connor had.

"This is human but it was willingly given and the person isn't dead. So, which one turns your stomach the least? "

It takes everything in Richard not to tear the bags out of Gavin’s hands. He’s hungrier than he’s ever been in his life. But he has just enough self control to slowly grab the carnivore blood. He watches Gavin carefully as he rips the top off and sucks down the blood. It’s still uncomfortable for him, even though it’s what his body craves- his head is still disgusted by it. Disgusted with himself.

It's not hard for Gavin to read his expression. Lucy taught him a lot and over the years he's made sure to study everyone he hunts carefully.

"You like tomato soup? Try thinking it's something like that and it'll go down easier. Don't need you vomiting it back up."

Richard raises an eyebrow at the suggestion but finishes the blood bag and throws the empty bag in a nearby garbage can. “What now, professor?” He should be nicer, Gavin was trying to help him, but he still didn’t trust it. Didn’t trust that anyone would want to help him with no strings attached. 

Sure, Connors was trying for days but that was out of survivor’s guilt. That he was still a witch while Richard was a monster. He was his brother. This was a stranger.

Gavin smirked at the nickname. "Up for taking a trip? I think there's a few things you should see. Ya know, show you there's more than a stake through the heart."

“Lead the way.” Richard said, unsure Gavin was really going to change his mind, but he was curious. At least _that_ didn’t change about him.

"Alright. Get in." He shut the trunk, moving to the driver's side and opened the door.

It was an older car but well taken care of on the outside. The inside had a few different bags, mostly of stuff Gavin used while hunting. Ropes, steaks, holy water and such. There was soot on the floors from his boots and a sandwich bag which had a few snacks in it while he was out. 

Overall it felt.. _homie_. Well lived in.

Richard got in the car, looking around at all the stuff inside. Richard kept his car immaculately clean, but this car fit Gavin, what little Richard knew about him at least. “Where are we going?” Richard asked him. The car was- a lot. The scent of soot was strong, but so was Gavin’s. He could pick out the old car cleaner, and Gavin, and the snacks he had and- wow. ‘ _Cars are going to be a hassle, aren’t they_ ,’ came the thought.

"Someplace where you can see vampires that aren't a plague on society." He glanced over at Richard for a moment, continuing down back alleys.

“Are you an expert in rehabilitating vampires?” Richard asked. “Exactly how many of us have you fed and lured into your car? Does your council know about your little hobby?”

"Actually, you're the first." Gavin smirked. "Fed a few that needed help. As far as 'the council' knowing, m' not the only Hunter that's like this. Kinda sounds like you have some old ideas on how shit works."

Richard rolled his eyes. “You sound like my brother.” Just because something was the old way doesn’t make it less true or make it less right. Richard would rather remain true to what he was taught than give in to whatever he wanted at the time. It doesn’t matter what _he_ wants. It’s about obeying nature. And he failed at that. He disobeyed nature the moment he became a vampire instead of letting himself die. His lack of magic was a constant reminder of that.

"Maybe your brother has the right idea." Gavin turned down an unmarked road, parking the car.

The alley was dimly lit and there was a large black door next to a garbage can. "We're here. Ready?"

Richard sighed and got out of the car. “I still don’t know what exactly I’m supposed to be ready for, Gavin.” He said as he followed Gavin to the door.

"You'll see."

He took Richard up to the door, murmuring a few words. It opened and inside, the atmosphere was dark, with only lower lights throughout the space besides by the bar.

There were vampires, werewolves, hunters- and others mingling with each other. Even humans were inside. Everyone was just talking, some dancing while others sat in corners alone.

What was the most surprising- the place was crowded. Richard was overwhelmed with everything his now heightened senses were picking up. The smell of sweat and booze. The sound of voices overlapping each other. Seeing so many people in such a small place. “Great, a club.” He said sarcastically. “Let me guess, everyone here is an e _thical_ vampire?” He’ll never get used to not being able to just look at people and tell what they are. Anyone could be anything and he’d never know until it’s too late.

"Not everyone here is a vampire. C'mon." Gavin drags Richard over towards the bar where a big, burly man has a towel thrown over his shoulder to clean glasses and is currently filling a few.

"Adam." Gavin greats and the bartender looks over towards him, a wide smile appearing on his face. "Reed. Been awhile. Here for your usual information or is this pleasure?" He asked, giving him a smirk.

"Neither actually. Got a newly turned vampire that needs to learn the ropes."

Adam moves over towards them after handing off the drinks. He glanced over Richard for a moment. "Freshly turned huh? Not able to tell what's even in here yet I bet."

Richard glares at him. As a witch he could with a single look. But everything changed when he became a vampire. “And you are...?”

"Werewolf," he said simply. "Don't worry. You'll figure it out. We all do. So... You want your usual Reed- and what about you? Everything we have for vampires is freely given if it's human- or from animals. "

"It's not just blood. They have ways to mix it with things so it'll remind you of drinks you had."

“I don’t want anything, thanks.” He said, looking around himself. “So you’re a regular here,” came the next question. It certainly seemed like it.

"Yeah." He answers, waiting for his drink and taking a sip before continuing. "I get information here on potentially dangerous targets. Also know a few of the others that are regulars."

Richard nodded to himself. He had no idea what to do. Bars and clubs were never his scene before. He was always focused on work and the coven. He stood there awkwardly, people watching.

Everyone seemed to be mingling well with each other. There was even a witch that passed by at one point, able to be picked out because of the necklace he wore.

"So," Gavin asked after a moment. "What're you thinking?"

Richard gave him a look out the corner of his eye. “You don’t want to know what I’m thinking.” He’s especially watching the witch. Of all people a witch should know better than to be here. That person was a traitor. Going against their vow to nature. He’s glaring at them. Furious, because it’s one thing for vampires and werewolves to intermingle, but hunters and witches should know better. Should remember what they are meant to be.

Adam moved away to take care of a few other customers. It didn't take Gavin long to see where Richard was watching. He'd had a feeling this vampire might've been a witch based off calling him an ' _agent of nature_ '. With the way he was watching the other witch, it only added more to his suspicion.

"Lemme ask you this. When was the last time you actually went out and saw what it's like out here? Or have you just kinda been staying hidden away in your coven?"

“I’m not hiding. I _wasn’t_ hiding. I just had more important things to do with my time then going to bars.” He said, looking away from the witch to look at Gavin. “Witches do important work. Without us... t _hem_... everything would be completely out of balance. It would be pure chaos.”

"Yeah?" Gavin arched an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

“Witches keep nature in balance. Our spells keep people safe. The weapons we create for hunters give them a fighting chance against supernatural entities that would tear them apart otherwise. We do a service to the community. Healing the sick and injured. Protecting people.” He shakes his head. “Protecting people is supposed to be your job too.”

"I do protect people." Gavin states, taking another drink. "You see anyone in here needing protection? Anyone in danger?"

“Just because someone can behave for the short amount of time they are in a specific bar doesn’t mean they don’t use their supernatural abilities against others.” Richard was tired of fighting. Tired of arguing. He was just... tired.

"True. But the same could be said of witches too. They aren't all good. As a hunter, witches are _included_ in the people I take down if they become a threat."

“Yeah? How many witches do you take down compared to vampires?” Richard asked with a raised eyebrow. Objectively he knows not every witch is perfect, but he’s never once heard of a witch being taken down by a hunter because they posed a danger. Usually when a witch goes against nature the coven cuts them off before they can hurt anyone else. For a witch to go against their vow and keep their magic, that requires corruption of the entire coven. Richard couldn’t even imagine something like that happening.

"I personally haven't. Might need to introduce you to a hunter that has." Gavin finishes his drink.

The witch off in the corner is smiling and laughing with a female vampire, honestly appearing to have a nice time with whatever it is they're talking about.

"You got a place to go?"

“Yeah, you leaving?” Richard asked. If Gavin was leaving Richard was going home. He didn’t want to be alone here. Not that he wanted to be alone at his house much either but that was beside the point.

There was a nod for an answer "You have a way to eat at home? I have a few more bags I can give you. But you're gonna need to figure out how to survive and where to get your own."

“I’ll manage.” He tells him, though to be honest he has no idea how Connor has been getting the bags he’s been leaving at his house. He never thought about it.

Gavin smirked, turning towards him. "That means you wanna live then?'

Richard scoffs. “Yes, your shitty bar and meeting a werewolf who didn’t tear my head off first thing has completely changed my whole outlook on life.” He says sarcastically. Then seriously adds, “If I want it, I’ll find it. If I don’t then you’ll have one less vampire to worry about.”

"You ever need another life changing experience you can always find me again," he joked. "Wasn't lookin' to have your mind changed just because of this. Gave you time to think about it though, didn't it? C'mon. I'll take you home."

Richard grabbed his coat and followed Gavin outside, and as he dropped him off at his place Richard grabbed the blood bags that Connor brought him and stuffed them in the fridge for later.

—————

Connor’s found himself at a bar after dropping off some blood bags at Richard’s house. Blood bags he wasn’t even sure Richard would use. He felt sorry for Richard, that he lost everything, but he hated the fact that his brother just _gave up._ The second things weren’t perfect, the second things got hard- he just gave up. 

No, he couldn’t be a witch anymore, and that was awful for him, it really is. But he never understood why being a witch was _everything_ to him. More important than his brothers, more important than his own life. Being a witch was _everything_ and nothing was more important than his vow. Connor hated to admit it but a part of him resented him for that.

And now Richard’s not a witch, he’s a vampire. And it’s just _destroyed_ him. And Connor feels for him, feels sorry that he lost so much. But he still had his brothers. Richard lost a lot but he didn’t lose everything. He still had Connor and Cain. _Why wasn’t that enough?_ Why does he feel like he has to cut himself off from his own family who loves him- even as a vampire? 

And Cain hasn’t been much better. By taking his boyfriend’s side over his brothers’, he’s completely isolated himself from Richard when Richard needs him most. He’s even isolated himself from Connor. What had Connor done to piss him off? He’d been nice to the boyfriend when he showed up. He didn’t kill Allen when Allen turned Richard against his will despite a part of him wanting to. Cain didn’t need to cut Connor off. 

Yet here Connor was. Alone at a bar. Estranged from both of his brothers. Wallowing. 

At least he was, until his wallowing was interrupted by an older man sitting next to him. Which would have been fine if the man hadn’t been chatty. “Rough day,” came the question, voice a low rumble

“Yeah.” Connor said shortly. He didn’t feel like talking about his problems with some stranger. 

The man chuckled. “I figured. My name's Hank.” A hand was offered out to him, a large hand, Connor noticed.

Connor took it, not wanting to be rude even though he didn’t feel like talking. “Connor.” 

“Nice to meet you, Connor.” He said. “You want to talk about it or be distracted from it?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Sometimes after a rough day a guy is itching to talk about it, vent, get it off their chest. Other times, they just don’t want to even think about it. They’re looking for a distraction. Which one are you?” The question was friendly enough, Hank’s voice calm.

Connor finally looked Hank up and down, getting a good look at him for the first time. That’s when he noticed the man was a werewolf. Not that anyone outside a witch or hunter would know that just by looking at him. He was able to stop himself from scoffing. The last thing he needed was to make friends with a _werewolf._ Gods, that would just be asking for trouble. 

“Look, Hank…” Connor started but then Hank interrupted him. 

“Don’t worry about it. I got it. Not your type. Or maybe you just want to be alone. But if you change your mind, I’ll be over there,” he pointed to a booth in the back where a man and a woman were staring at them. Most likely part of his pack. Damn. Werewolves don’t go anywhere alone, do they? He got up and walked away before Connor could say anything in return. 

Leaving Connor back to sitting alone. In a bar. Wallowing. 

He sighed. He _didn’t_ want to talk about it. Talking about it would just make him more sad. Would just make it hurt more. Like picking at an open wound. It was too raw and fresh. He didn’t want to talk about it. 

But he didn’t want to be alone either. Somehow that was even sadder. But was he really desperate enough to go find comfort with a werewolf? What would Richard say? No. That was a bad question. He knew exactly what Richard would say. That werewolves were monsters. Savages. They’re ruled completely by animalistic instinct. They’re a danger to everyone around them. Blah. Blah. Blah. 

But Connor could take care of himself. And his brothers weren’t here to judge him for his choices. And to be completely honest… the man was a _bear_. Totally his type. And… he just didn’t want to be alone. 

So maybe a distraction is exactly what he needed. 

Connor knocked back his drink, stood up and walked over to the back booth where Hank was sitting with two other werewolves. When Hank looked up at him he smiled and said, “Alright then, distract me.” 

Hank chuckled, pleasantly surprised that Connor came back. He looked to Tina and Chris, “Looks like I’ll see you guys later.” He says standing up. “Lead the way,” he follows looking to Connor.

Tina shook her head, smirking before looking at Chris. "Where's my ten bucks? Told you he'd be back."

Connor watched them for a moment before turning his attention to the large werewolf and nodding his head. He told himself he wasn’t _that_ predictable, but maybe that wasn’t entirely the truth either. He hadn't planned on taking anyone home but at least if Hank tried anything he knew he could defend himself.

Hank followed Connor out of the bar. He smelled exquisite. It had been a long time since he'd met someone who’s smell enticed him like this. It was the main reason he walked up to Connor to begin with. Once they were outside Hank pulled Connor to the side and kissed him, enjoying the taste of his lips.

Connor hadn't been expecting it and gasped as Hank’s lips met his own. He took a moment before relaxing against him, running his hands up to rest on Hank's chest.

It had been a long time since Connor had been with anyone and Hank was _exactly_ his type. He turned his head before deepening the kiss, pushing Hank back towards his car.

Hank pulled Connor in possessively before breaking apart long enough to say, “I’ll call a cab.” and start kissing down Connor’s throat.

There was a moment Hank just looked at the car, a frown on his face. He only had one drink that Hank saw. Still he had to ask “You good to drive?”

"Yes. I only had one drink before you came over and offered to distract me." He hadn't been planning on getting shit faced anyway, just to have enough to hopefully keep his mind off everything.

“Can’t promise I won’t distract you while you drive.” Hank said with a grin. “Either way, lets go.”

Connor gave him a small grin before heading towards thecar. He unlocked the doors and got in, waiting for Hank to do so as well so he could start it.

"Anything you need to know before we get back to my place? I'm clean and I don't mind a bit of pain." It was better to be open about this, and to set his rules down quick.

Hank settled as the car pulled out of it’s spot. “I’m clean too, do you live far?” He put a hand on Connor’s thigh, his pinky just barely touching the crotch of Connor’s pants. “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself for very long.”

He bit his lip, widening his legs a bit as he drove. "Only about ten minutes. Think you can keep us from crashing for that long?" The question was let out with a smirk, Connor sparing a quick look over.

“That’s a question I should be asking you. You’re the one driving.” Hank chuckled. He slowly moved his hand, just lightly teasing Connor. “I’m barely touching you. Just wait till we get there.”

Connor shivered at the thought. "What exactly are you planning on doing to distract me?

“You said you like it a little rough? Don’t you worry, I’ll show you a good time.” Hank purred. “Tonight you are _mine_.” He lightly squeezed Connors thigh for emphasis. “I want you to only focus on what you feel. Don’t think. Just enjoy.”

God did that _do_ shit to him. Connor had always enjoyed when someone felt possessive.

He grabbed Hank’s hand, moving it closer towards his crotch and arched his hips into it a bit.

Hank laughed at Connor’s pushiness. “Eager, aren’t we?” He grabbed Connor through his pants, just to torture the other a little more. “Oh, yes. I can feel how ready you are for me.”

Connor let out a soft moan, _finally_ pulling into his driveway. He got out, waiting for Hank and quickly unlocked his front door. "All yours."

The werewolf didn’t need to be told twice- he quickly got out and followed Connor into the house. Once inside, Hank pushed Connor against the door, caging him with an arm on either side, and kissed him roughly.

Connor eagerly met his kiss, grabbing Hanks' sides and tugging him closer. He slipped his hands under Hank’s shirt, running his nails down the man's back.

"Bedroom’s in the back," he breathed when he had a moment.

Hank inhaled a big whiff of Connor’s scent with a grin before he pulled Connor toward the direction he said the bedroom was. He backed them both up until his back hit the wall. He was already pulling at Connor’s clothes, trying to get them off.

"Gonna fuck me against the wall?" He breathed, grinning as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

Connor reached for Hank’s belt next, eager to get his hands on the werewolf's dick. Hank nipped at Connor’s neck before shoving him towards the bedroom. “Not until you’re ready. Get your lube,” he commanded, taking off his shirt.

He reached into his bedside table for the lube. There were a few toys inside as well, and one with a knot at the end. Admittedly, this wasn’t the first time he thought of getting fucked by a werewolf. With Richard always around, he just ignored the want though. Once Connor had the lube Hank pulled him in close, working the rest of his clothes off.

It only took minutes before Connor was naked. He was hard, his cock twitched against his thigh as he continued touching Hank, finally undoing his belt. "Let's see what you can do with all that strength."

Hank grinned and picked up Connor and threw him onto the bed. “You like being manhandled don’t you, Connor?” Hank teased. He took the lube out of Connor’s hand and poured some into his, coating his fingers with it. Then he brought his fingers to Connor’s asshole and grinned when Connor jumped slightly at the touch. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, baby.”

Hanks fingers were _thick_ and it had been awhile since he'd done anything. He slowly widened his legs, gripping Hank’s bicep.

"And when is it I get to have you undressed?" Connor couldn’t help but snark back, not wanting to be so easily undone. Yet.

Hank slid his fingers in and out, “You will when you’re ready.” Hank promised. “You’re so good and tight for me, Connor. I can’t wait to get my dick in you.”

Connor whined, raising his hips as Hank worked him open. "Holy shit, your fingers are thick. Hank. _Hhaaa_ ". The breathless noise was completely involuntary, Connor losing it so quickly but not enough.

Hank chuckled, following with, “Just you wait.”He loved all the sounds he was getting out of Connor. He enjoyed them until he was sure Connor was ready for him, then pulled his fingers out and began taking off his pants and boxers.

The witch's eyes widened when Hank was finally naked. He'd always enjoyed bigger toys but Hank was _huge_ . "Holy _fuck_ " he whispered.

As large as he was, all Connor wanted after being teased for so long was to be fucked. _Hard_.

"Hank, shit. I need it. I want you to fuck me."

Hank smiled “Oh, I will.” He promised, lining himself up with Connor and easing himself in. He wrapped Connor’s legs around himself and had his hands just under Connor’s collar bone. “You tell me if it’s too much.” He didn’t want to hurt Connor, but he did say he didn’t mind a bit of pain, and Hank preferred it rough.

Connor gasped, gripping the sheets as Hank slid inside him. "Oh, _fuck_ , Hank! More, please more!"

Hank fucked Connor into the bed, setting a fast pace as he went in and out. "That's it, baby." He said as he grabbed Connor's cock, wrapping his hand around it and trying to match it to the pace he was fucking Connor.

The witch cried out in pleasure, tossing his head back into the pillows. It had been a while since Connor had been with anyone and he knew he wouldn't last long like this. He clenched his thighs around Hank’s waist, reaching up to claw at his chest. "Oh shit. Don't stop, _don't stop!_ "

His face was flushed and on Hank's next thrust Connor was already cumming between them, painting Hank's hand and his own belly in white. "Fuck, s-sorry. Keep going, please." He begged, hoping this big bear of a man wouldn't be turned off by the fact that Connor came so fast. "I can go again. I wanna go again."

Hank couldn't stop himself from letting out a short laugh, "Don't worry, Connor, I can keep going." He said, leaning forward so his face was close to Connor's. "Just lose yourself in it. I love watching you come undone. I don't mind you being a little over excited."

Connor let out a soft whine and tugged Hank close, pressing their lips together in a messy kiss. He wasn't sure why this werewolf was being so soft and sweet while fucking the life out of him, but he wasn't going to complain.

"There- mmm- there a position you prefer?”

Hank hummed before picking Connor off the bed and slamming him against the wall so he could fuck him against the wall. Hank smiled as he bit into Connor’s shoulder. Not enough to break the skin but just enough to ease the part of him inside demanding he mark him.

"Holy shit." Connor hadn't been expecting Hank to just throw him against a wall. It was hot, and his cock twitched in interest again, still half hard. He moaned in pleasure when Hank bit him, baring his throat. " _Harder_. Fuck me Hank."

Hank inhaled a big whiff of Connor’s desperation. It was intoxicating. This man could throw him into a rut if he wasn’t careful. He bounced Connor up and down on his cock, fucking him hard against the wall, leaving temporary red marks in his skin from gripping just a little too hard.

While Connor writhed against Hank, begging for more. It was everything he wanted- that he needed. To feel this desired, like this werewolf couldn't control himself. 

After everything that had happened, it was nice to be this wanted. "Please, fucking _wreck me_. I don't wanna be able to walk."

Hank started fucking into Connor fiercely. He bit Connor again, muffling the groans as he came inside of him. Feeling his knot fill and tie them together. It was _euphoric_ And he felt amazing in the afterglow.

That knot filling him is what sent Connor over the edge a second time, coming untouched. He cried out, scraping his nails along Hank's back. His thighs trembled in the aftermath while he panted. "Th-that was incredible."

Hank grinned and started kissing up and down Connor’s neck. The bite marks might be there a while. “I’m glad you liked it.” He purred. “I had fun too.”

He wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, hugging him close. Connor didn't want him to leave, not yet. He needed this.

"Will you stay?"

Hank hummed, contemplative. “Do you want me to?” He didn’t want to overstay his welcome.

"Yes," came the murmured reply, nearly instantly, as Connor leaned against Hank’s shoulder.

“Then I’ll stay.” He promised. By now they were untied so Hank set Connor down on the floor, putting a hand behind his head and kissing him lightly.

Connor stumbled a bit, holding onto Hank's arms to steady himself. "Shit I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." He turned his head up, giving Hank a sly grin. "This how you expected your night to go?"

“You did ask to not be able to walk.” Hank teased. “I’m not going to lie, I hoped, but didn’t expect it.” He smelled Connor again, that scent that first pulled him in. “You smell incredible,” he commented. “Do you want to lie down?”

"Probably should. Can't feel my legs still." Connor let out a soft chuckle, leaning against Hank's warm chest. He could hear the man's heartbeat, it beat faster than a humans but was still a steady thud against his ear.

Laughing, Hank picked Connor up again and threw him on the bed before getting into it himself. “Did I succeed?” Hank asked.

“Succeed in what?” Connor asked curiously.

“Distracting you.” 

"Yes," Connor answered with a grin. "Mm... Might even be able to go for another round after a break."

“Someone’s insatiable.” There was a grin with Hank’s words “I don’t know, I might just pass the fuck out. Have fun riding my cock while I sleep though.”

He rolled on top of Hank, straddling him and caging him in with his arms. "With pleasure."

Connor leaned down, pressing their lips together again but this time it was slow and soft. Just focusing on feeling another person against him, soaking in Hank's warmth and that musky smell that was driving him crazy.

If Richard saw him now- _no_. He told himself firmly. He wasn't going to let thoughts of his brother ruin his night. He deserves some peace after everything that went on.

Hank kissed him back, even though he loved it rough and fast he was enjoying how they had slowed down. “You still want to be distracted or do you want to talk about it now?”

Connor hummed. “Distract me.” 

“Okay,” Hank moved some hair out of Connor's eyes. He started talking about little stuff that didn’t matter. And soon Connor joined in too, adding in his own contributions of things that didn’t matter. Until they finally fell asleep, curled into each other, fitting perfectly. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Cain threw his jacket over the couch after they were inside. He was angry and hurt and his ass was still sore.

He felt as though no matter what he chose it would be wrong and end up tearing them apart as a family. While they had been close as children, that had slowly faded as they got older and Richard became a witch. Now it felt like he just put the final nail in the coffin for them to never talk again.

Allen took Cain into his arms, holding him tight against him. He never had brothers, he couldn’t imagine the pain Cain was going through right now and all he wanted to do was make it all go away. Make it all better.

Cain rarely cried. He  _ hated _ it and tried his damnedest to avoid it at all costs. But with everything that had just happened, with how broke he felt, Allen's arms around him were the final straw.

He let out a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut as the tears started coming, grabbing onto his boyfriend like he was a life line. His whole body was tense from him trying to fight it as a sob broken through.

Allen ran a hand through Cain’s hair, whispering quiet ‘ _ shhhh _ ’s and ‘ _ it’s alright’s. _ He let Cain cry into him. He would be the pillar of strength for him. He would do anything for him. For now, what Cain needed was to cry at all that had happened during this horrible day.

It didn't take long before he was sobbing uncontrollably into Allen's shirt, his hands as tight fists in his clothing. They were still in the entryway to Allen's apartment and hadn't even had the chance to get inside and get comfortable before he broke into a mess.

At least three times he'd tried to say something, either about Richard hating him, or being a terrible brother, but the choked out sobs stopped him every time.

Eventually, Allen led him into the living room, guiding him to the couch so he could at least sit down. Once they were both seated he pulled Cain into him again, rubbing his back. It was only now that guilt started creeping through. He was so sure that he was right. That he was protecting Cain, protecting himself. That Richard deserved what he got. But Cain didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve this pain, he didn’t deserve this guilt. “I’m so sorry, love.” He let out the soft whisper into Cain’s hair, trying to hide his own face.

It took awhile before the crying stopped and turned into just soft sniffles and hiccups. He still clung to Allen, but he'd pulled his face out a bit. His eyes were red as well as his cheeks, and everything was glossy.

"I don't... I don't know how to fix this."

“I don’t either.” Allen admitted. “But we’ll figure it out. We’ll get through this.” He promised as he leaned his cheek against the top of Cain’s head. “I wish I had a magic wand to make this all better for you.”

"I don't think I've ever heard you wish for something before."

“Well I wish for you. For you I wish for the world. I only want peace and joy for you.”

It got a small smile out of Cain, though he didn't dare move from Allen's lap. "This the part where I asked if I stole your heart and you tell me you don't have one?"

“I have one.” Allen corrected, then paused, “it just doesn’t beat.” He laughed as he looked at Cain. “I am technically dead after all.”

"Doesn't answer the first part of my question."

“This is whatever part you want it to be.” Allen told him.

He leaned his forehead against Allen's chest. "You still want me? Even after all this shit with my family? I get it if you wanted to just be be done and leave.”

“I’ll always want you, Cain. And that’s a very long time for a vampire. I’m not going anywhere.” He vowed.

He leaned his head against Allen's chest, hugging him. "But I’m human. I don't live forever."

That fact broke his heart. Not long from now Cain would grow old and eventually die. He would lose him. Allen has wanted to offer to change him to a vampire for a while now but he knew now was not the time. “I’ll love you for all of my life. Not just all of yours.”

"Seems like a long time." Cain glanced up at him, his eyes still red and puffy. "I know you don't like talking about your past but... is there anyone else you've felt that way towards? You've been alive for a long time. It's bound to have happened."

“I’ve loved people before. Either we broke up or they died. But never like this, Cain. You are special. You have taught me a love that I never could have imagined before.” Allen held Cain a little tighter. “I don’t ever want to lose you.”

"I dunno what you see that's so special. I’m just a fuck up that refused to follow in his families footsteps and instead wanted to party."

Allen took both of his hands and held Cain’s face. “Hey. Being a witch is not for everyone. Don’t let Richard’s insistence that you be a witch make you think you’re a fuck up for not listening. You are no less for wanting to stay human. You know I would love and support you as a witch. Well I would love and support you just as much as human, vampire, werewolf or hunter. You’re doing what’s best for you and you can’t let your brother control your life.”

His eyes filled with tears at Allen's words before he pulled the vampire into a hug. "I want this to work.  _ Fuck _ . I've never wanted something to work so bad."

“Then we’ll make it work.” He promised. “One way or another.”

"I dunno what to do. How to even feel right now."

“Well whatever you decide I’m here. I’ll be right here beside you for as long as you want me.” Allen kissed him lightly “I am  _ so _ sorry that you are going through this. I never meant for what I did to hurt you.”

That got Cain's attention. He pulled back, meeting Allen's gaze. "Would you ever tell Richard you're sorry?"

Allen blanched at the thought. “I still believe  _ he _ deserved it. I just don’t believe  _ you _ deserved it.”

"I know he was being a dick but... You really think turning him into a vampire was what he deserved?"

“He wasn’t just being a dick Cain. He was going to take you against your will to the coven, probably to force you to become a witch. And he threw a fireball at me. He was trying to kill me.”

Cain sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I know... I know I just..." He sighed, shaking his head. "This is all so fucked up."

“He’s your brother. You still love him. And I understand that. But, seriously Cain, I don’t want you around him without me or Connor there. He can compel you and he doesn’t know how to control it yet.” Allen knew that it was the wrong time to bring that up within moments.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Cain growled, getting off of Allen's lap. "Don't. Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I know what the dangers are. I  _ knew _ what they were like when I met you didn't I? I'm not some..  _ weak _ , little human. "

“I didn't mean it to be offensive, Cain. But there’s a big difference between a vampire who knows how to control himself and a new fledging. I’m not saying he would mean to, I’m saying that he could easily do it on accident and depending on the wording not all compulsions are easy to solve as the one tonight.”

".... I'm gonna take a shower." He turned, heading up towards Allen's bathroom. His boxers where still a mess from them fucking in the car and right not he didn't know what else to say.

Allen hated to leave things on such a bad note but if Cain needed his space he was going to respect that. “Okay. I’ll be right here.”

Cain stayed in the shower for well over an hour, going from being angry to crying again. He knew Allen wasn't wrong about Richard and clearly his brother was torn that he'd compelled him.

If only they were both willing to sit in the same room and talk maybe they could work this out.

Allen waited patiently for Cain to come back, hoping he’d calmed down. Allen didn’t mean to sound like he was telling Cain what to do, he just wanted to keep Cain safe. He knew they were one wrong word away from Allen losing Cain forever.

Eventually Cain came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked up seeing Allen already waiting for him.

"Look I... I know you’re not telling me what to do. It was just.. a  _ lot _ after dealing with Richard trying to tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

Allen nodded. “I understand. Do you want to go to bed? You’ve had a long day.”

"Yeah... But I doubt I'll sleep." Cain turned to head towards the bedroom, dropping the towel and tossing it in the hamper before he flopped down on his back, an arm over his face.

Allen got into the bed next to him and ran his fingers through Cain’s hair. He started humming a song from his childhood, one his mother loved and used to sing while doing chores.

Cain turned and pushed himself up against Allen, tossing a leg over the vampire's hip.

In all honesty when they'd first started dating he never would have thought the vampire could be this sweet. But it was one of the many things he loved about Joseph.

"...I love you," he murmured, cuddling up under Allen's chin.

“I love you too.” Allen said, kissing the top of his head. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

————

Starving is long. It’s painful. And it’s  _ boring. _ Nines is practically crawling out of his skin every day. He wants to be out in the sun without being blinded by its light. He’s sick of night. Sick of craving blood. He’s sick of all of this. How long is he going to have to go through this? But he’s too much of a coward to die any other way. 

So he finds himself wandering the streets again as soon as it’s dark enough to see. He almost trips on the box of blood bags Connor left at his door. Richard knew it wasn’t Connor’s fault, but right now he hated him. Hated both of his brothers. Connor for still being a witch while he can’t, Cain for still remaining with the man who killed him, still standing up for him. And he hated both of them for forcing him to complete his transition and become a vampire instead of dying a human. 

He’s stuck inside his head, wandering down the empty streets when he sees movement down the alley. He almost moves on, ignoring it, but something in him stopped him. Kept him stuck in place. 

It had been a week and a half since Gavin had run into Richard and helped him out. He'd thought about the vampire once or twice, curious if he'd ever show up to the local bar again but happy he never ran into him late at night on the streets in a shit situation again.

He'd been tailing another vampire for the better part of three days, this one very dangerous and cunning. Gavin made his way into a back alley, making sure to stay close to the wall. He made sure to stay down wind, not wanting to alert the vampire to his presence until he was closer. He pulled out one of his small crossbows, putting a bolt blessed with holy water on it. This would slow the vampire down and allow him to make the killing blow.

He moved closer, keeping to the shadows, sticking to the sides of buildings, eyeing him up and taking aim. The problem was that the moment he fired, the vampire moved out of the way and was looking right at him. " _ Fuck _ ."

In the blink of an eye the vampire, a tall woman with dark hair, was in front of him knocking the crossbow out of his hands and holding him up by the throat. “Wrong move,  _ hunter. _ ”

Gavin gripped his hands, struggling to pull them off. "What makes you think I'm not into this?" He choked out, knowing he had to think fast before she broke his neck.The smirk he had was a lie, a self defense.

From behind her she is ripped away from Gavin and thrown into the wall behind her. Standing between them is Richard, huffing and glaring at the vampire between them. 

The vampire attacked Richard, pulling him away from Gavin in order to push him against the wall with his arm behind his back. Richard tries to fight against her, but she’s older and stronger, so he’s helpless as she broke his arm. With a yell from the pain he’s able to turn around, and he headbutt her, but it only pisses her off. She forced a hand through his torso, gripping his heart and about to tear it out. 

Richard realizes he’s about to die. She’s going to tear his heart out and he’s going to die, permanently. No coming back, no saving him. And as much as he thought he wanted it... as much as he begged Gavin for it before...here and now, he’s terrified. He doesn’t want to die. Not here. Not now. This would be more painful, to rip out the only part of him that didn’t feel monstrous.

Gavin is dropped hard on the ground and it takes him a moment to realize what's happening.

He's surprised to see Richard and at first he doesn't even think it's him.

Not until he gets up and grabs his stake. He winches at the sound of bone cracking and right before the vampire is about to kill Richard he jumps on her, plunging the steak into her heart.

The vampire only screams for a moment before falling over dead.

"Richard! Fuck, you ok?" Gavin is already trying to look over the wounds.

Richard groaned as Gavin looked at the hole in his chest. He knows as a vampire it will heal but  _ fuck _ does it hurt. “Glad to see you are capable of killing a vampire when you want to.” He says with a weak smile before having a coughing fit, complete with blood splattering out of his mouth.

"What? You think I couldn't? Hey hey! Take it easy." Gavin looked him over. "Shit she fucked you up. I can't really take you to a hospital. Fuck... I can take care of this back at my place. "

“Gavin, you don’t have to.” Richard says waving him off and trying to stand but he has to heavily lean on the wall as he does, wrapping his arms around himself trying to keep his insides where they belong until he heals.

"Fuck that. C'mon." Gavin takes off his jacket, holding it against Richards chest. He helps the vampire over towards his car. It has a few more items in it for hunting than the last time they were in it and Gavin quickly clears the back seat.

Richard gets in the back seat with a groan. “What were you doing, hunting by yourself? Don’t you know about the buddy system?” He asked once Gavin was inside the car.

"This coming from the vampire wandering around alone. I had it covered. And if I didn't.. well-" he shrugs a bit.

"...Thanks, by the way."

“We already knew that  _ I  _ had a death wish. Didn’t know you did too.” Richard coughed more blood again. The vampire must have damaged his lungs when reaching for his heart. “You’re welcome.”

"Just take it easy and don't talkfor a bit ok?"

He tries keeping the car from moving around too much awhile also hurrying. It takes them about 15 minutes before he parks it again, turning off the engine.

"Alright. Can you walk or do I gotta try to carry your ass?"

“I can either walk or die here, that’s okay.” Richard said, getting out of the car with another groan. He was slow and it hurt like hell but he was able to walk into Gavin’s house.

It was an older house that needed some repair but wasn't in horrible condition. Gavin let Richard lean on him, helping him out of the car. He takes the vampire up onto the porch, the boards creaking as he does. "Richard." He says pointedly. "I'm inviting you in."

“You don’t even know me. Why invite me in?” Richard asked seriously. Once a vampire was invited in, that was it. They were able to come in even if no longer welcomed. To invite him inside Gavin’s  _ home _ when they barely knew each other... he couldn’t wrap his head around it.

"If you wanted to kill me you would've done it. And as it stands right now, you're not gonna be able to do anything. How about a little trust huh?" The words sting more than Gavin knows, but Richard is proud he keeps a mostly straight face. The wince could be from his wound.

He opened the door, helping Richard inside. It opened into a hallway that led towards the kitchen. On the right was a door towards this garage and on the left was the door that led into the living room. It was clean inside, with normal furnishings, so… calm, for someone Richard had the opposite feeling from.

Richard was kind of surprised that it didn’t have the same loved in look as his car. He followed Gavin into the kitchen sitting down at the kitchen table while Gavin left to go get the first aid kit. Richard grabbed Gavin’s arm and looked him in the eye. “My arm... the bone isn’t set right. It’s gonna be a bitch to fix if I heal before we set it.”

"Alright, arm first then. Yer lucky I’ve gone through some shit to know how to do simple stuff." He takes Richard’s arm, looking it over and running his fingers up and down it.

"Gonna have to take off your shirt and it'll hurt like a bitch to set it."

Richard sighed and started gingerly taking the shirt off, throwing it over his opposite shoulder. “I promise it won’t hurt as much as her hand in my chest.” He says with a wry grin.

Gavin smirked, removing his jacket to look at the wound. "It's already starting to heal up. Bet you never thought that whole ' _ wanna give someone your heart _ ' thing could be literal huh?"

“I promise I didn’t want that. She wasn’t exactly my type.” Richard said through gritted teeth as Gavin touched it.

"Yeah? Don't like big, dark, and dangerous?" He ran his fingers over Richard’s arm again, finding the area he needed to set.

Richard didn’t look at him. “I’m guessing by the fact that you were after her that she was a murderous monster.” He said. Though even if Gavin were wrong and she was innocent and only defending herself he wouldn’t be interested. But he wasn’t able to tell the man sitting very closely in front of him while he was shirtless that he was gay. “I guess I’m trusting your judgement for once.”

"Who'd have thought?" He smirked before moving Richard’s arm to set it correctly.

Despite himself Richard let’s out a strangled yell at the arm being set. He’s breathing heavily, trying to collect himself before looking back at Gavin. Who was... still  _ very _ close to him.

"Hey it's ok." Gavin glanced up and met his gaze. "Just breath for a moment. You'r a big strong vampire. You'll be fine."  _ Fuck _ were Richards eyes a beautiful blue color. He could get lost in them. It’s probably inappropriate to think, but Gavin gives very little fucks to policing his thoughts.

Richard breathed heavily for a moment before sighing “I’m fine. I’m okay.” It hurt but it was also already feeling better. “Thanks, that would have been hard to do on my own.”

"Alright. Just don't move. I'll be right back." Gavin let his arm go slowly before turning around and heading into his bathroom. It took a few moments before he came back with an emergency kit and opened it.

He took out some bandages and started wrapping Richard’s arm in it, grabbing a ruler to use as a splint. "It'll be fine by tomorrow. If you were human, you'd need a lot longer. "

“If I were human I’d be dead already.” Richard said with a weak smile. “Lucky for you I got my neck snapped by my brother's boyfriend.”

That bit of information is surprising. It's not unusual for the person to know the vampire that turns them. "Your brother's boyfriend huh? What, you say they couldn't date or something? " He teased, honestly not knowing how close to the mark he is.

Gavin grabbed some alcohol, starting to clean the wound on his chest. Richard doesn't really have to worry about infection, but it helped Gavin to be able to see what sort of damage had been done.

“I just wanted my brother safe. He was acting weird ever since they started dating so I figured the boyfriend must be compelling him. I’m still not convinced he isn’t. Ca- he, has completely cut himself off from the whole family, and stayed with his boyfriend even after he literally killed me.” Richard was still bitter about it but he had died trying to protect his brother. He did all he could. If Cain wanted to be saved, Connor was going to have to do it. Richard had given enough up for him- for them both.

"I mean... kinda fucked up he stayed with him after he killed you, but it's not unusual for people who never dated vampires before to act weird."

Gavin continued cleaning the wound in his chest, fingers brushing over his skin as he worked. "You don't always know what your gettin' into with a vampire and everyone's fuckin' worried what their family will think." 

He glanced up, grey eyes meeting blue. "Specially since you were a witch."

“I think it’s perfectly normal for a family to be worried. Vampires  _ literally _ have mind control. The power imbalance is not exactly the best start to a healthy relationship.” He shakes his head. “It would be different if he would have just accepted my offer to become a witch. If he were a witch he wouldn’t be able to  _ be _ compelled. He’d be safe.”

"No one likes this shit forced on them though," Gavin stated, dropping his gaze. "Being pulled into all this... supernatural bullshit. Dating someone's easy, you can walk away eventually. Even having family in it. When you're out on your own you can do whatever. But actually being a part of it?" He shook his head, talking as if he had experience in that department. " S'fucking scary."

“It’s not like it was a surprise. Our family has been witches for generations. This was always the plan. Connor joined the coven easily. I joined the coven gladly. For him to decline when it’s obvious and only makes sense to join... it has to be Allen’s doing.” This was all Allen’s fault. Everything was Allen’s fault.  _ Allen _ is why Cain won’t become a witch,  _ Allen _ is why Cain is fighting with his family,  _ Allen _ is why Richard is a vampire. So the fact that Cain was still with him... it hurt. It was an act of betrayal.

"M' not gonna act like I know what's going through your brother's head. But I get not wanting to join just cuz your family does."

Gavin took some gauze, leaning in closer to start wrapping it fully around Richard's chest. It put them even closer together and Gavin's hands had to wrap around Richard’s rather large frame.

“It’s not just because of our family though. A coven means protection. A second family. It means knowing, with a hundred percent certainty that your decisions are your own and not forced on you by a vampire. It means you can hold your own against any supernatural entity you may come across. It’s safety.” Richard tried to make things as easy on Gavin as he wrapped him up as he could. His hands were warm against his back and chest. It felt nice, even despite the pressure of the tight bandage on his wound.

"Doesn't matter. It still means changing your life for it. Dedicating yourself to it and it's not something you can just quit. Being a hunter isn't what I would've picked."

“You wouldn’t?” Richard asked. He was surprised Gavin didn’t want to be a hunter.

"Actually I was interested in being a detective. Got told it was pretty much the same thing but a hunter was better. Able to do more." He shrugged. "So I did it. Didn't realize there's no getting out until you're either too old to do it anymore or you die on the job."

He finished tying off the bandage. "Well, you're fixed up. I have some blood bags, which you’re gonna need."

“Yeah, thanks.” Richard responded. He knew being a hunter was a lifelong commitment, but he never thought about anyone regretting the decision. Why would you want to be human when you could be so much more? “So you regret your decision? To join the hunters?”

"Use to. Can't do jack-shit about it now, so just deal with it, ya know?" He pulled away, putting all of the medical stuff back. Richard could tell it was a sore subject.

Gavin headed back out of the kitchen, putting away the emergency kit and heading into the garage where he stored the extra blood bags.

He cursed after a moment, slamming the door before heading back inside. "So... looks like m' out of blood. Bad news is I won't be able to get any until this weekend. Which you need some now." 

He watched Richard carefully for a moment, looking like he was debating something before he started to roll up his sleeve and expose his forearm.

"Alright, there's only one way this is gonna work. You're gonna need to drink fresh blood because otherwise that shit isn't gonna heal."

Richard pushed his arm away. “It’s fine, Gavin, I’ll get some when I get home.” He wasn’t going to drink from him. He’d made it this far without drinking human blood, he wasn’t going to start now. “I’m not going to make you my blood bag. You’ve helped enough.”

"m' not a blood bag. I'm offering it. You  _ need _ blood in order to heal otherwise that hole in your chest isn't gonna stop bleeding."

He thrust his arm forward. "Drink. Don't worry about going too far. M' a hunter after all. I have ways of making you stop." There was a grin with it, and Richard wondered if that was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

He still wasn’t comfortable with it. With blood bags he could pretend he was drinking anything else, but straight from the vein... it was admitting to himself that he was a vampire. There was no way to pretend he wasn’t when he was literally sucking the blood out of someone. But Gavin was right. He wasn’t going to heal until he had some blood in him, and human blood would let him heal the fastest. He didn’t have any arguments other than he didn’t want to. But it didn’t matter what he wanted. This was what he needed.    
  
Why was that reasoning familiar?   
  
“Are you absolutely sure?” Richard had to double check. “I don’t want you feeling like you have to.”

"I wouldn't just offer up my arm for any vampire to sink their teeth into. Just the pretty ones," he teased. "C'mon. You need it."

Was he flirting with him? Somehow that made this mean so much more. He wasn’t just taking care of him, he was showing him he trusted him. That he was worthy of being trusted, even as a vampire. First with bringing him and inviting him to his house, then with offering his blood. This  _ meant _ something, right? 

Richard took his wrist in his hand, and brought his wrist to his mouth. And he bit into it, feeling the blood move past his lips and over his tongue before swallowing it. Accepting it. Accepting that this was who he was now. For better or for worse. He sucked it down, already feeling better with human blood entering his system.

" _ Hhaa _ shit," Gavin hissed softly. It hurt at first but once Richard started drinking the pain ebbed away slowly and eventually Gavin felt hot. A tingling sensation running down his arm.

This was how vampires didn't have prey fight them. It started to feel good, almost like being high. He glanced over towards the vampire, those blue eyes practically looking like they were glowing as he continued and Gavin swallowed. Blood rushed south so fast he thought he should’ve braced himself

Richard knew he had to stop soon. He was taking too much. But at the same time he didn’t want to stop. It felt so good. Gavin tasted amazing. He wanted to go on forever. To drink until he physically couldn’t anymore.

Gavin let it go on for a while until he knew it would start getting dangerous. "Ri-Richard. You gotta stop."

It took everything in him to pull away from Gavin’s arm, though he licked the wound first to stimulate it’s healing. Richard looked up at Gavin, who was looking a little pale. “Sorry,” he mumbled, embarrassed that he let it go so far. He let go of Gavin’s arm and wiped off his mouth, trying to pretend like he didn’t just have an amazing, life changing experience.

"It's fine. I'll be alright." Gavin moved his hand, brushing his thumb on Richard's cheek to wipe away a spot of blood he'd missed.

He leaned a bit closer, knowing he was likely feeling more brave due to the effects of Richard drinking from him, but it wasn't like he hadn't been thinking about how hot it was or how kissable he looked right now.

Richard’s pupils were blown as Gavin got closer. He felt like he was on top of the world already and then Gavin touched his face. He leaned into it, closing his eyes so he could focus on the warmth of Gavin’s hand against his skin. In the after glow of Richard drinking from Gavin, he felt invincible. Like nothing bad could happen.

‘ _ Fuck it _ .’ Gavin leaned forward, pressing his lips against Richard’s, softly stroking his cheek as he did.

Richard is pleasantly surprised when Gavin kissed him, his lips soft under Richard’s own lips. He finds himself letting go and kissing him back. Not thinking about the consequences or what it means. Not thinking about anything but Gavin, how he feels.

Gavin tilted his head and deepened the kiss when he felt Nines respond. It feels amazing and it's been so long since Gavin actually tried having anything with anyone.

Richard breaks off the kiss, knowing if he doesn’t they’re going to start taking clothes off. He looks Gavin in the eye, panting slightly, unsure of what to say. So of course his response is to say “Thanks,” and look away, embarrassed by his own reply to Gavin  _ kissing him _ two seconds after letting him  _ feed off him. _

Gavin watched him for a moment before laughing softly. "You thanking me for the blood or the kiss?"

“Is it weird if I say both?” Richard asked with a blush.

"Only if you didn't enjoy it," he teased. Gavin ran his thumb over Richard’s cheek once more before dropping it. "Feeling better? That blood should start helping you heal."

“Infinitely better.” Richard admitted. “Seriously, thank you, for that.” It would still take time for him to heal, but he felt stronger, and he could feel the drastic difference it made.

"Good. Don't expect it every time you need a boost though. I gotta make sure to give myself enough time to actually make more blood."

Richard laughed shakily. “Don’t worry, I’ll never expect it from you. I’m not going to lie, it was amazing, but... I don’t want that to be who you are to me.”

That caught Gavin's attention. "Yeah? So what  _ am I _ then?"

“I don’t know yet, but I’d like to find out.” Richard admitted, looking away. Was he being too forward? Too presumptuous? Maybe Gavin didn’t want anything. Maybe the blood high made him kiss him. He didn’t know, and he didn’t like not knowing.

"Maybe this'll help you figure it out." Gavin lifted his head, a finger under the vampire's chin and before Richard can ask what he's doing, their lips are pressed together again. Gavin's been one to go after what he wanted, and right now he wanted Richard. There was something about the vampire, the way he watched the world. And even if he had a skewed idea of how things worked, it seemed that whenever they met each other, he was willing to accept more and more. He wanted to see where this man went, be with him.

Richard sighed against his lips, kissing him again. This is something he could get used to.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Hank woke up to his phone dinging as he got a text message. He groaned quietly as he looked at the text from Tina. ‘ _Hey, slut. Want to go to Waffle House?_ ’ Hank rolled his eyes and looked beside him to Connor, still sleeping. He ran a hand through Connor’s hair, thinking, he really was a gorgeous man.

Connor cuddled closer towards Hank, his lips parted as he breathed slowly. They had ended up having sex at least two more times before Connor fell asleep, with his leg tossed over Hank’s hip and an armacross his chest.

“Morning,” Hank whispered groggily, kissing the top of his head as Connor started to wake up.

Hank sat in silence for a minute, trying to think of what to say. A comment about how he had fun but had to go? Should he ask to use his shower? Should he ask Connor to go with him? He ran his fingernails up and down Connor’s back before finally deciding. “I hate to push my luck but how would you feel about going out to breakfast?”

"Breakfast? Where at?" Connor tried not to seem overly enthusiastic. If he was honest with himself he wasn't ready for Hank to just leave. But being too clingy might drive him away.

“Waffle House. Some of my friends invited me.” Hank told him. “Since I ditched them last night I figure I should go this morning,” he said with a laugh.

"Are.. you sure they're gonna want me there? I mean.. I know we just hooked up last night."

“I want you there,” Hank admitted. “But if you don’t want to go- no pressure.”

Maybe Hank didn't want this to end as much as Connor. "If you're sure they won't mind then... yeah. I'll go."

“I’ll tell them.” Hank grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to Tina ‘ _ Okay but I’m bringing a plus one. _ ’

‘ _ Ohhh night went well then eh? Ok see you soon! _ ’

Then Connor moved closer, pressing his mouth against Hank's neck. "Mm... Don't suppose we have time for a quickie?"

Hank grinned at that. “I think we can make time.” 

Even with their quickie they were able to get dressed and make it to the Waffle House Hank’s pack usually went to before Tina and Chris got there.

Connor had a lazy smile in his face when they went inside and sat down. Hank had bent him over the bed this morning and he was still tingly from it. "So.. these are your friends from last night right?"

“Yeah, Tina and Chris,” Hank told him as he looked at his menu. “They’re great, you’ll like them.”

"Hope they'll like me."

Tina was the first in, heading over towards Hank and punching his shoulder. "Shit. You took a shower and you  _ still _ smell like sex."

Connor flushed at her comment. It shouldn't have been odd though, considering she could smell much more than him.

Hank glared at Tina. “Don’t embarrass him,” he warned. 

“Oh, you’re fine, aren’t you,” she asked Connor.

"I um... yes. I'm fine." He cleared his throat, thankful when the waitress brought over the coffee.

Chris joined them next, giving Hank and Connor a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you again."

"Likewise," he murmured.

“Chris, Tina this is Connor.” Hank introduced them. 

Tina smiled. “So tell us about yourself, Connor.”

Connor spent the next half hour making small talk with both of Hank's pack members. They were fun and charming and Connor greatly liked everyone.

Hank loved having Connor have breakfast with them. He fit perfectly. He was able to take anything Tina dished out and even gave some back. So when Tina and Chris left, Hank stayed back with Connor. “That was fun.”

"Yeah," Connor agreed, grinning. "It was. Thanks for asking me out."

“Thanks for saying yes.” Hank ran a hand up Connor’s arm. “I know it’s probably not what you planned when you said yes last night but... I’d like to see you again.”

The witch had been thinking the same thing and he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

"I'd like that. Only question is do you wanna see me with my clothes on or off next time. "

“How about both?” Hank said with a laugh. “We can start dressed and end the night with a bang.”

There was a chuckle Connor couldn’t help but let out. "I'd like that. I’d like to see you again."

Hank pulled out his phone, and after pulling up his contacts app, handed it to Connor. “Here, give me your number.”

He took it, entering in his phone number before handing it back. "Text me so I have yours too."

He texted a simple ‘ _ Hey’  _ before he kissed Connor one last time. “Until next time?”

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

“I’d like that.”

Hank smiled while Connor grinned, pulling Hank in for a long kiss, running his fingers through the man's hair. Then he pulled away, smiling. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hank agreed before going to join Tina and Chris at the car.

—————

Cain stared at his phone for what was the hundredth time. He knew he needed to reach out, but he hadn't talked to Connor since that night.

His heart hammered in his chest when he finally hit the call button. Cain squeezed his eyes closed, pacing back and forth as he waited for the phone to be answered.

When Connor saw Cain’s name on his caller ID, he was surprised. It had been over a week since he’d seen his brother and it wasn’t on the best note they parted. He answered the phone hesitantly. “Hello?”

"Hey Connor," he swallowed. "Listen... I was wondering if you'd wanna get together tonight and just... talk."

Truth was he had plans with Hank tonight but... he knew he needed to meet with Cain and get everything out into the open air so that they could move past this. “Yeah, sure. Where and when?”

"Later tonight? Uh, would your place be best?"

“Yeah, you can come here,” Connor agreed.

"Thanks. Is Richard gonna be there? I'd like to see him too."

“I haven’t spoken to Richard since everything happened. I left some blood bags at his house but he won’t talk to me.” Connor sighed at that. “Maybe if you reached out to him. I’d be glad to see him again.”

He'd seen Richard after everything and it had ended in him trying to compel Cain. "I'll give it a shot but... if he agrees can we meet at your place?"

“Yeah, we can meet here, that’s fine.” Connor hesitated for a minute before adding “Are you okay?”

"Yeah I just... I saw Richard once after everything. He doesn't know how to control his powers and I just think it's better if we're together."

“Don’t worry. I won’t let him hurt you.” That was a promise. He wished he was surprised that Richard wasn’t adjusting well to vampire life. He kind of expected it. But he wished it hadn’t hurt Cain like this- he seemed almost scared.

Cain took a deep breath, rubbing a hand over his face. "Thanks Con. I'll call him."

Connor said goodbye and hung up the phone. Cain waited for a few moments before trying Richard’s number next.

Richard was sleeping when his phone woke him up. Without thinking he just answered it, not checking who it was first. “Hello?”

"Rich, it's me," Cain murmured. "Don't hang up, can... shit. Can we just talk?"

Richard almost dropped the phone. The last person he expected to hear from was Cain. Shit. Why hadn’t he checked his phone before picking up? Then he could have at least prepared himself for this. 

He didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? So he instead just lamely said, “What’s up?”

Cain waited for a moment when he heard the phone being fumbled until Richard spoke again. "I uh... I was wondering if you'd be ok meeting at Connor’s to talk?"

Richard sighed. He didn't want to face either of them. Not after he bit Connor. Not after he compelled Cain. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Cain.”

"Please? I just... This is all so fucked up. I just wanna talk to both of you."

He knew he shouldn’t. Knew it was a bad idea. But his one weak point has always been his family. “What time?”

"How about 8? Connor’s place."

“Alright. 8 o'clock. Connor’s place,” Richard agreed, although half-heartedly.

"Thanks Rich. I um... I'll see you there." Cain hung up the phone and quickly texted Connor to let him know before flopping back on his bed.

Richard didn’t know what to do. He was going to see his brothers tonight. His stomach rolled uneasily. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to  _ say _ ? This was all so fucked up and he didn’t see how he was ever going to fix it. So he turned around in his bed and tried desperately to fall back asleep so he could sleep the day away and avoid thinking about it until the last possible minute.

Meanwhile, Cain was an anxious mess for the rest of the day until he pulled up to Connor’s house. A place he once called home too. It didn't look like Richard was there yet, which he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. He got out, knocking on the door.

Connor answered, letting Cain inside with a lame, “Hey.” Clearing his throat, he continued. “Uh, Richard isn’t here yet.”

"Thought so. Didn't see his car. Can I come in?"

“Yeah, sure.” Connor moved to the side to let Cain in. He shut the door behind him and rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, Cain, I’m sorry I yelled at you and I’m sorry I haven’t reached out...” There was a heavy sigh from him. “Shit, everything has been so fucked up.”

"I’m sorry too, Con. This isn't anything that I wanted and I just-" he sighed as well, looking lost. "I don't even know what to do."

Connor opened his mouth to reply but then there was a knock on the door. Richard was here. He swallowed uneasily as he went to open the door. 

Richard was standing outside the door, looking utterly out of place. He had to take a few shots and get a cab here just to get the courage to show up. How was he supposed to do this? He couldn’t do this. He should go. No- it’s too late he needs to stay. His mind was going in circles and circles trying to make things make sense. His stomach rolled uneasily and he felt nauseous when Connor opened the door.

"Richard," Connor asked, looking over his brother. He looked so worried. "Wanna come in?"

Richard looked to Connor and to Cain behind him. They were both here. They were  _ both _ here. Both of the people he cared about most and yet both of the people he hurt. He’s only caused hurt ever since he became a vampire. He hurt Connor, he hurt Cain. Everything hurt and he wanted to throw up. 

With permission from the house owner Richard could come inside. All he had to do was take a few steps. All he had to do was walk. But he was stuck in place. Just standing there. Unable to move. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come.” With that, Richard turned to walk away. Call another cab. Anything to get out of here. He  _ had _ to get out of here.

"Wait." Connor quickly grabbed his arm, worry written across his face. "It's ok Richard. It'll be ok. Just... come inside, please. You aren't going to hurt anyone. I'm already prepared for that."

Richard was frozen like a deer in the headlights. He looked again, to Connor and Cain, and it was all too much and he broke, pulling Connor into a bracing hug. He cried for the first time since all this happened.

"Hey, it's ok." Connor hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. He looked up in surprise when Cain moved behind Richard, leaning against him as well.

"We're here Rich," Connor whispered to him. "We'll figure this out together. I promise."

“I’m sorry,” he cried “I didn’t mean to.” He didn’t mean to go too far feeding on Connor, he didn’t mean to compel Cain. He didn’t mean for any of this to happen. How did all of this happen. It was all shit. Everything turned to shit and was broken now and he didn’t know how to fix it.

"I know.," Cain murmured. "I’m not mad at you for it Rich."

Connor ran his fingers through Richard’s hair. He'd never been mad at his brother for biting him. Richard was scared and felt lost and had urges now he didn't know how to control. "Do you wanna come sit on the couch?"

Richard nodded and followed them to the couch. He didn’t know what to do, what to say. 

Connor sat beside him and looked to Cain before turning back to Richard. “Cain wanted to talk to us, didn’t you Cain?”

"I did." He looked down at the floor, squeezing his hands together. "I just... I’m sorry for all this shit that happened. It's fucked up and it's not what I wanted. But.. I don't wanna leave Allen either. " He paused for a moment. "I know you think it's selfish after what he did. And maybe it is but.. I love him and I just.. I wanna make this right between us. "

Connor looked to Richard, afraid of what his response was going to be. 

The first thing Richard felt was shock, but it soon morphed into anger. “ _ What _ ? You want our  _ blessing _ ?” 

“ _ Richard _ ,” Connor chastised.

“No, seriously. You’re gonna stay with him no matter what we say so what does it matter?” Richard fought back.

"I'm not looking for your blessing Richard," Cain says, carding a hand through his hair. "I just...  _ what _ do you want from me? You want me to break up with someone that I've never felt this way for someone before and I  _ get it. _ I'm not ok with what happened, but don't just fuckin' sit there and act like you didn't try to fucking  _ kill him." _

“I was trying to protect you. Besides he  _ did _ kill me so he wins.” Richard couldn’t help but snap. 

“Richard-  _ stop _ .” Connor snapped back. Then he turned to Cain. “Cain, of course we’re going to respect your choices. Emotions are just... high right now.”

"You were trying to protect me from someone I didn't need protected from," Cain shot back, ignoring Connor’s words for a moment. Then he turned to him."So you're not demanding I break up with him?"

"No," Connor looked towards Richard, putting a hand on his thigh. "I may not be happy with what happened and I can't just forgive him for what he's done but... I believe that whole night went wrong and we fed off of each other's fears and now this is the outcome."

“I’m still not convinced that he hasn’t compelled you!” Richard said, raising his voice. “You’d stay with him after he murdered your brother and you don’t think that sounds like someone compelled? All I ever wanted was to make sure your decisions were your own and no one sees that!”

"Richard.  _ Calm down _ ." Connor tried, fearful of the same outcome as the first time.

"No! I don't see that because you were willing to force me into being a witch! That's not what I wanted! You’re so worried he's compelling me but you don't even take the time to think about how upset he was when he found out that  _ you _ compelled me! Don't you remember? He was worried!"

“Oh yes, he was so afraid someone else was playing with his toy. That really shows how much he cares about you,” Richard sneered, hiding his hurt behind anger. 

Connor stepped in then, having enough of this. “Richard if Allen didn’t truly care for Cain wouldn’t he have left him by now? After finding out his brothers are witches, after finding out that he’s suspected, after all that happened that night. If he was just compelling Cain then why didn’t he cut it off and get himself a new compelled boyfriend that was less trouble?” 

“All I want is to make sure my brother is safe! Why does that make me the bad guy?” Richard protested. 

“Because he is safe and yet you still won’t listen to reason, Richard!” Connor cried out. 

“You don’t know that! You think so but you don’t know for sure!”

"Then what do you need?!  _ Huh? _ What proof do you need that he's not fucking compelling me and that maybe, just maybe, he actually fucking loves me too?"

“Go to the coven. They’ll be able to tell. They will know for sure. One witch can’t do it but a full coven can,” Richard implored. “That’s all I was trying to do was take you to the coven when everyone stopped me.”

Cain clenched his fists, feeling angry that he had to prove this. "If Allen agrees to go, and we do this, first  _ no one  _ would be allowed to harm him. And second? You don't ever question my judgement again."

“Allen doesn’t need to go so he’ll be safe. Believe it or not you can go places without your boyfriend. Can’t you?” Richard asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Richard, Cain is  _ trying _ . You could be a bit more understanding," Connor sighed. "But he's right. We could find out."

"Fine." Cain agreed, clearly upset about the whole thing. " I'll do this stupid  _ thing _ if it means you'll actually fucking believe me. "

Richard sighed in relief. “For what it’s worth, I hope I’m wrong. But I can’t in good conscience let it go until I  _ know _ .” Richard reached out to Cain. “I’m just trying to make sure you're safe.”

"We can go now," Connor offered. "It won't take long."

Cain sighed, reluctant, but if this is what it took. At least no one was dying this time. "Fine. Let's just get this over with then."

Even though he asked for this, Richard was apprehensive about going with them. About seeing the coven again.  _ Now _ . “Let me know what they say.” He said, hoping to stay back here.

"Oh no your coming." Cain insisted. "I'm not having you sit there and say something went wrong or anything like that."

“Cain...” Richard hesitated. “I know this means nothing to you but when I became a witch I made a vow to be an agent of nature. I broke that vow when I became a vampire instead of dying for you and for Connor. Don’t make me face the people that I broke my vow to.”

"You didn't willingly break it Richard," Connor stated. "It'll be ok. I'll be there. And you know this won't take long."

"If you don't come. I'm not going."

Richard sighed but stood up and took Connor’s hand. Connor took Cain’s hand in his other one and started chanting. A blue light enveloped them and in the blink of an eye they were at the coven house. Connor let go of his brother’s hands. “Everyone should be here any minute.” Connor said.

Cain looked around the room, taking everything in. "So what is it they even need to do to me?"

“It’s a simple ritual. You’ll just stand in the middle of a circle we create. We do some chanting, find out if you’re being compelled, go home.” Connor told them. 

Richard felt like he was going to be sick. He shouldn’t be here. He didn’t belong here anymore. Being here just...  _ hurt _ .

Connor moved over towards his brother, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It’s ok Richard. It won't be long."

Cain jumped when the other witches started appearing, one of them heading over towards Connor to speak to him.

“Connor, what have you called us here for?” Elijah asked, looking to Cain and Richard. 

“This is my brother, Cain. We need to know if he’s currently under any compulsion.” Connor explained. 

Elijah looked to Cain. “Ah, yes. I’ve heard you had another brother. It’s nice to finally meet you Cain.”

"Look, I'm just here to get this done and other with. I'm not sure what Richard told you but I have no intention of joining."

Elijah’s mouth twitched into a shallow smile. “Of course. Well why don’t we get this over with then?” He turned away from Cain and walked past Richard without acknowledging him, joining some of the other witches who had come. 

“We’re two witches down from a full coven, but we have just enough to do this.” Connor explained to Cain. “I promise, it’s going to be okay.”

Cain nodded and stood in the center. He didn't give a damn if Elijah liked him or not, but he wasn't thrilled with how they seemed to be acting towards Richard.

So what if he wasn't a witch anymore? He was still  _ here _ and I'd they all fucking cared about each other so much shouldn't that be what mattered?

Connor joined the circle, and when the last of the coven appeared they started chanting together. An inexplicable wind picked up within the house. It spun around Cain as the witches all continued their chanting. 

Then in an anti-climax the chanting and the wind just... stopped. Cain was in the middle, completely unaffected. 

Connor took a step forward. “Cain, you are not currently under any compulsion.” He said with a somber smile.

He turned towards Richard, wanting to yell at him about how this was a waist of time. But the look on his brother’s face stopped him.

He looked so lost and out of place. He watched as all of the witches ignored him, talking amongst themselves, but never to Richard.

"Why is everyone just ignoring him?" He asked, not caring if it was loud enough for the others to hear.

“Cain!” Richard hissed. Then bowed his head as people looked to the three brothers. “Let’s just go. We got what we came for.”

" _ What? _ " Cain hissed right back. "This is supposed to be your family isn't it? They just fucking ignore you?"

"Cain," Connor took his brother’s arm. "Not here, okay?"

The blue light enveloped them again and soon enough they were back in Connor’s living room. Richard broke off from his brothers, head hung low.

Connor moved over towards him, a supportive hand on his back. "We know that Cain is safe now."

Cain moved in front of Richard, wanting to understand what just happened. "That was some bullshit."

“Yeah, I get it. You were right I was wrong.” Richard said, looking away. “I’m sorry.”

"That's not what I meant." Cain put his hands on Richard’s shoulders. "Why the fuck are they ignoring you? If they fucking cared then they should care your  _ here _ ."

“I broke my vow. It doesn’t matter if I’m here. I  _ shouldn't be. _ ” Richard said not meeting Cain’s eyes.

"Bullshit! You didn't break anything and those fuckers don't deserve you if they can't see that you’re still here! "

“You wouldn’t understand.” Richard shook his head.  _ Oh how the tables were turned _ , he thought bitterly.

Connor laid his head against Richards back, hugging him. "It's alright Richard. I still see you."

Cain let it go, not wanting to cause any more issues to his brother. "But you believe me now?"

“Yes,” Richard said defeatedly. “You aren’t compelled.” Despite the fact that he was sincerely glad his brother wasn’t compelled... it hurt. Because that meant he was staying with Richard’s murderer of his own free will. It meant Richard lost  _ everything _ and it was all for  _ nothing _ .

Connor hugged Richard tighter. Cain had always had a hard time with emotion and compassion. "It's ok Richard."

Cain frowned, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "... I’m sorry."

Richard scoffed softly, “What are  _ you _ sorry for? You were right.”

"I didn't want this to happen. I didn't... I don't  _ like _ seeing them do that to you!"

Richard looked to him, searching for something. “I don’t know if I made the right choice.” He said honestly. ‘ _Please tell me I made the right choice._ ’ He didn’t say but wanted to.

"The right choice?" Connor asked.

“Becoming a vampire. I’ve only hurt you two and I’m too afraid of doing it again to be around you. What’s the point of staying as a vampire if I’m not around? What’s the point of staying around if I only hurt you?” Richard shook his head. “I can’t do this Con.”

"Richard..." Connor started before Cain cut him off.

"Fuck that! We hurt each other when we were growing up. So what if it happens sometimes? You’re learning. It won't be like this forever.”

“If I hurt the people I care about what separates me from the monsters I’ve always hated?” Richard asked the question sincerely. He wanted an answer. Needed an answer. Needed something that would make him not the monster he felt like he’d become the second he became a vampire.

"Because regardless of what you are, you're still human." Connor said, voice urgent to make Richard understand. "Humans make mistakes and we've made plenty as witches. You’re not a monster Richard. And I  _ need _ you. "

He looked to them both “You don’t think you’d be better off without me? Without the danger I bring?”

"No." They both answered.

"I don't give a fuck what you are, you’re  _ here _ and that's what matters," Cain continued, stepping closer.

“I’m sorry,” Richard sniffled, breaking up his words. “I’m sorry for all of this.”

Connor hugged him tightly and Cain joined in, all of them misty eyed. It had been an emotional day for them all but at the end of it, Cain was glad he'd contacted both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Richard was emotionally exhausted after meeting with his brothers. But when he left Connor’s house he had a sickening feeling at being left to go home alone. So he texted Gavin. ‘ _ Hey, you up? _ ’

‘ _ Hey babe. Yeah I'm awake, what's up? _ ’

‘ _ Can I see you? _ ’ Richard hoped he wasn’t being too clingy.

‘ _Yeah, you comin' here or do you need me to head to you?_ ’ Just like that, his worries were eased.. Gavin enjoyed Richard’s company, even if all they did was cuddle and make out.

‘ _ I’ll head to you, it’s closer. _ ’ Richard replied and took a cab to Gavin’s house, knocking on the door once there.

Soon the door opened, revealing Gavin, dressed in only some loose fitting pants and no shirt. "Hey," he took one look at Richards face and stood straight. "What's wrong baby?"

Richard tried to make himself look presentable in the cab but obviously he hadn’t done a good job since Gavin knew automatically something was wrong. In all honesty he probably still smelled of alcohol. “I... uh... met with my brothers. And saw my old coven again.” He shook his head. “It didn’t go well.”

Gavin reached out, taking his hand and brushed his thumb over the vampire’s knuckles. "Wanna come talk about it?"

Richard nodded, stepping inside. They sat together on the couch when it all just spilled out of Richard like a geyser. “We took Cain to the coven so that we could be absolutely sure he wasn’t compelled and he’s not. And I didn’t want him to be compelled. I’m glad he didn’t have to go through something like that. But it means I died for  _ nothing _ . All I wanted was to keep him safe and I never would have forgiven myself if I had given up and believed him and he  _ had _ been compelled. But I died and it was all for  _ nothing _ . Nothing good came out of it. And the coven was there and none of them would even look at me. And this was my  _ family _ . My whole life was that coven. My whole life was being a witch. And I lost all of it I lost everything and it was for  _ nothing _ .”

Gavin let him talk, keeping a hand on his thigh while he spoke. Once Richard was done he moved closer, lifting his hand to run it through his hair. "It wasn't for nothing if in the end you found out your brother was safe. And as for something good... I know at least for me- it let me meet you."

Richard laughed at that. “I don’t know, I think we could have met eventually either way. Maybe you would need a witch's help and come my way. Or I could need some hunter expertise.”

"Maybe," Gavin leaned in, kissing him softly. "But I’m glad we met."

Richard kissed him back, letting his worries melt away Gavin had been the only good thing in his life since he was turned. Despite Connor and Cain’s comforting words, it was Gavin who made him feel like he wasn’t a monster. Like he could be trusted. Like he was safe. 

He kissed Gavin with a passion- a need. This was what he needed. He had enough talking. Had enough emotional turmoil. Right now he wanted to get lost in Gavin and how wonderful he felt against his lips.

Gavin groaned in response, pressing himself against Richard. They'd made out plenty but never like this. Never with this level of desperation.

He pulled back, panting. "Damn. Fuck, you keep that up and m' not gonna be able to think straight."

“Then don’t think,” Richard replied kissing him again. He readjusted himself, climbing into Gavin’s lap. Holding his head gently as they kissed deeply.

Gavin's hands went right to his hips, holding Richard against him. It was impossible to hide his excitement, especially in the pants he was wearing. He pulled back when he needed to breathe again, pressing their foreheads together. "You sure babe? Don't wanna rush you."

The truth was Richard had hesitated to go further than kissing and cuddling with Gavin because he was afraid the need to feed on him would be too much. He was still worried about it. The blood lust was hard to control normally, if he let him get lost in it, get out of control he could hurt Gavin. But gods he wanted to. He wanted Gavin. So he had decided and just hoped he wouldn’t regret this later. “I’m sure.”

Gavin watched him for a moment before pulling the vampire down into a heated kiss, biting his bottom lip. " _ Fuck _ I've wanted you." Gavin was able to to be the submissive party or the dominant one depending on who he was with, and right now he was happy to let Richard lead.

Richard continued to kiss him, sneaking his hands under Gavin’s shirt to feel his chest. As soon as he got the shirt off he started kissing his chest.

The man groaned, running his hand through Richard’s hair while watching him. "Shit," he hissed when he felt the vampire’s tongue run over his nipple. "You wanna take this to the bedroom, or just fuck right here," He asked, voice laced with arousal and want.

“I’m guessing you don’t have lube in your living room, so why don’t we move to the bedroom?” The suggestion came as Richardgrudgingly got off Gavin’s lap and followed him into the bedroom.

Gavin smirked as he led him back through the house. The bedroom was the only other place that looked lived in. He had a king sized bed with multiple pillows over it. The bed was unmade but looked comfy. A gun sat on the dresser and some clothes were thrown over in a pile.

He reached into the end table, pulling out a small bottle of lube and held it up. "Gonna ask nicely for it," he teased.

Richard smiled as he took Gavin into his arms and started kissing up and down Gavin’s neck “Please?” He asked with his lips still against his skin. “Pretty please,” he said with a chuckle as he started working on Gavin’s pants.

Gavin shivered, easily handing it over. Gods did Richard’s voice sound  _ so _ good when he asked like that. He reached for Richard’s shirt, sliding his hands up it and running them over the vampire’s stomach.

Once Gavin’s pants were off Richard worked on his own until they were both standing naked in Gavin’s bedroom. He took Gavin’s cock in his hand, running his fingers up and down it.

" _ Richard _ ,” Gavin moaned, bucking up into his hand. He ran his own down Richard’s sides, grabbing his ass and tugging him close.

Richard continued to kiss him, “Shit, I need you Gavin,” he mumbled. “I need you inside me.”

He pulled back at the sound of those words, pupils dilated. Gavin pressed their mouths back together, crowding Richard back towards the bed and pushing him down onto it.

"Don't worry baby. I'll give you everything you want." He kissed the vampires neck, nipping it. "Hard or slow?”

“Slow,” he decided, taking one of Gavin’s hands and pouring lube onto it. He was afraid he’d lose control if they got rough. Besides what he needed right now was comfort, reassurance, to feel  _ wanted _ .

"Anything you want." Gavin leaned down, placing soft slow kisses along Richard’s throat now. He slipped his hand down between his thighs, running a lubed finger over his entrance.

"This what you need?"

Richard hummed in pleasure as a response at first. “I need you. I just need you.” He squirmed under Gavin’s touch. He wanted more. Gavin was everything he needed right now.

Slowly, a finger worked in and then another, stretching Richard gently all while kissing him and murmuring soft praise. "I'll give you what you want, sweetheart. Don't you worry."

It all got Richard to moan quietly, still pumping Gavin’s dick. “I want you. I want you so bad, Gavin.” He was rambling but he couldn’t be bothered by that.

"Relax for me," Gavin murmured, tugging Richard towards the edge of the bed once he was stretched out. 

Gavin grabbed his thighs and wrapped them around his waist, replacing Richard’s hand on his cock with his own as he lined up. "Ready sweetheart?"

“I’m ready,” Richard said, closing his eyes. He couldn’t wait to have Gavin inside him. To have him fuck him. He wanted it.  _ Needed _ it. “Gods, I’m so ready.” He half laughed at how needy his thoughts were getting.

Leaning forward, Gavin pressed their lips together in a heated kiss as he finally slid inside him. He kept his movements slow and even until he bottomed out, moaning into Richard’s mouth as he kept the slow pace he started with..

Gavin felt amazing inside him, his slow pace was teasing and hot. " _ Gavin _ ," Richard breathed his name against his lips, still kissing him, and he grabbed Gavin’s ass, pulling him closer.

"Gods, you’re so fuckin'  _ tight _ ," came the hiss from the man, rocking his hips forward a bit faster. He grabbed Nine’s hand and laced their fingers together, pinning them to the bed. "Tell me how it feels."

“It feels amazing, Gavin. You feel so good.” Richard shuddered as he got closer to the edge. “Fuck. Don’t stop. You’re incredible.” He couldn’t keep still as Gavin teased him again and again, torturously slow.

In return, Gavin moaned, leaning down and then pressing their lips together. He kept his pace slow and steady, making sure every time he thrust forward he hit Nine’s prostate. Eventually, he snaked one hand down between their bodies, grabbing Richard’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "You close baby?"

Richard huffed out a- “ _ Yes _ . He was right on the edge and Gavin touching him was about to push him over. Everything was perfect, and yet all he wanted to do was  _ bite _ . To taste Gavin’s adrenaline through his blood. To let his enjoyment amplify his own. To suck and taste and drink. 

But he couldn’t and it was killing him. Driving him mad. And he hated the part of him that needed it. That couldn’t even have sex without thinking of chomping down on Gavin. He had only fed on Gavin the one time, and it was because he needed it to heal. They’ve never done it just for enjoyment. But it was addicting and he wanted it again. But he could hurt Gavin. He could ruin the mood. He could ruin everything if he asked and Gavin realized what a bloodthirsty piece of shit he was. 

But he had to try. 

“Please, Gavin. Can I bite you?” His words were choked out, both from the fear of ruining everything and the breathlessness of Gavin’s movements.

The question surprised Gavin honestly. Mostly because Richard was so adamant about not biting people to feed. Gavin slowed the roll of his hips for a moment, watching Richard’s face. How desperate he was for it. How much it seemed to scare him to say. He leaned down, putting his neck close to Richard’s mouth, with his lips right by the vampire's ear. " _ Bite me, _ " he moaned, squeezing Richard’s dick as he said it.

The second he had permission Richard sunk his teeth into Gavin’s shoulder. There was a groan of, “fuck,  _ Richard _ ,” that he barely heard. Every fiber of him lit up as he could taste Gavin’s pleasure. Could feel how close Gavin was as well. It wasn’t long that drinking from him made it become all too much and he came in Gavin’s hand. Everything was blurring as he let go of Gavin to catch his breath.

When Richard bit him the first time, he’d gotten hard then, and this time was no less pleasurable. Gavin bucked his hips, feeling how Richard’s cock pulsed and twitched when he came, and it was only a moment more before he bucked his hips and followed him over that edge with a needy whine.

Richard hummed pleasurably before licking Gavin’s wound to help it heal. He felt on top of the world. High and light. He started peppering Gavin with kisses, just caught up in the feeling of pure bliss. Gavin grinned at all the attention, slowly pulling his head back to meet Richard’s gaze. "Mm... how you feelin' babe?"

“Amazing,” Richard sighed. “You seemed to enjoy it too.” The aftertaste of Gavin’s blood was still in his mouth. And it hadn’t changed. When he bit him the taste didn’t go sour. He didn’t ruin everything by biting him. Gavin actually seemed to  _ enjoy it.  _ Richard just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

"Gotta admit I was surprised you asked me, but yeah. I enjoyed it." He leaned down, kissing Richard’s lips where some of his blood still lingered. "It feels fuckin' great. And I trust you Richard."

Richard just stared at Gavin in awe. He was perfect. He was absolutely perfect. When Richard was terrified, Gavin wasn’t afraid. When Richard was disgusted with himself, Gavin cared about him. When Richard felt like a monster, Gavin trusted him. And he actually  _ liked _ being bitten? “You’re so fucking perfect,” he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Gavin smirked, tracing his finger along Richard’s jaw. "Tell me more. I like it when you boost my ego," he teased.

Richard smiled, “You make me feel like... like I’m  _ not _ a monster. Like I’m worth trusting.” He shook his head. “Even if I was human... I was wrong about Allen. I could have killed him trying to protect my brother from him when he didn’t need protecting. I’ve made so many mistakes and I’m paying for them. Yet you trust me and like me when I’m finding it hard to trust and like myself.”

"Hey," Gavin turned Richard’s head so they were face to face. "Everyone fucks up. You thought you were protecting someone you loved, and that kinda shit can cloud your judgment." He leaned in, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. "’Yer not a monster Rich. You’re just tryin' to figure out this thing called 'life' like everyone fuckin' is." Gavin smirked, running his hand through the vampire’s hair. "S'about as much sappy talk I think I got in me though."

That got a laugh as Richardkissed Gavin’s forehead. “I think I can live with that.” Then he hugged Gavin tightly. “I just wanted you to know I appreciate it. It means a lot to me.”

"Good," Gavin murmured, cuddling up with the vampire. "You mean a lot to be too babe. Feeling better?"

Richard was about to answer him when Gavin’s phone went off. Gavin groaned, slowly sliding off of the vampire and grabbed his phone. "Yeah?"

“Gavin, the council is having an emergency meeting. You need to come now.” One of Gavin’s fellow hunters, Erik, said.

"Fuck," he hissed, carding a hand through his hair. "Yeah ok. Lemme shower and I'll be there." He hung up the phone, turning towards Richard. "M' sorry babe. I gotta take care of some council shit. If you wanna hop in the shower with me you can. Or you can stay here if you want."

Richard kissed him. “Go shower. If I join you then you’re going to be late.” He started gathering his clothes from the floor.

Gavin smirked, tugging the vampire in for one more heated kiss. "Alright. Dunno how long I'll be yet."

“I’ll go home and see you tomorrow, babe.” He promised as he put on his clothes.

"Alright. Be safe, okay?" Gavin gave him a fond smile before heading into the bathroom, still completely naked.

Richard finished putting his clothes on and headed home still thinking about how lucky he was to have Gavin in his life. Maybe he would intr

Gavin showered quick

Most of the council was already gathered by the time Gavin got there. Erik waved Gavin over toward him. "Hey." Gavin headed over, fully dressed in his hunter garb. "What's this meeting for?"

“Victoria needs some assistance. She’s got a contract out on a vampire, but he’s an old one. She thinks it’s going to take at least ten of us to bring him down.” Erik explained, then paused before pulling down on the collar of Gavin’s shirt. He laughed as he said “Ouch, looks like you had your own run in with a vampire.”

Gavin's cheeks tinted pink and he quickly slapped a hand over the mark, rubbing it. "Yeah, but I handled it. Occupational hazard and all that bullshit."

Honestly he liked having Richard’s mark on his neck, the idea that he had a piece of Richard with him. But Gavin would need to be careful and try to cover it up or have Richard bite him in areas that weren't so easily visible.

“Usually you're more on the ball,” Erik teased, shoving him lightly. “You’re getting sloppy in your old age.” 

Before Gavin could answer, Victoria stood before the room. “Thank you, everyone, for coming. A local coven has taken out a contract for us to hunt a dangerous vampire. I’ve been following him, and he’s old and that means powerful. I’m going to need some volunteers to help me take him down.”

Gavin turned his attention back over towards the women speaking, fixing the collar of his jacket. "What do we know about him?"

“He’s a few centuries old. So probably will take a lot of us to take him down. He saw me tail him, so he’ll probably be on guard. We need the good clout with the witches, sothe contract is a high priority.” Victoria told him. “Who’s going to help me?” A few hands went into the air, volunteering for the job.

Normally Gavin might've taken her up on it but not right now. Right now he was more worried about Richard. He'd gone through a lot with his old coven and he wanted to be there for him.

Besides there seemed to be enough volunteers that he wasn't needed.

Erik turned to Gavin when the meeting was over. “You want to go grab a bite? You can tell me about your latest hunt. Or are you going home?” Erik asked, curious of course.

"Nah. Got some shit to take care of, but how about next time?"

Gavin turned to head out and back towards his car, waiting until he was inside to text Richard.

‘ _ I'm finished. We're gonna have to have you bite me in places I can cover. _ ’

Richard was already home when he received the text. He blushed as he read it. ‘ _ Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Everything okay? _ ’

‘ _ Everything's fine. Don't worry about it babe. You still want company? _ ’

‘ _ You want to come to my place?’ _ Gavin had never been to Richard’s place yet, he was a little nervous but also excited.

‘ _ Sure. I can head over. Text me your address. _ ’ Honestly he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. He knew Richard had been upset earlier and leaving right after having sex wasn't usually his style. Richard sent Gavin his address and waited, impatiently, for his boyfriend to come over.

It took Gavin about twenty minutes before he was pulling into the driveway. He got out, shutting his door and heading up towards the front porch, wereRichard opened the door with a smile and invited Gavin in. “Come on in”

"Mmm sure you wanna invite a hunter into your home?" He teased, stepping inside.

“Pretty sure I asked you to kill me when we first met and you haven’t yet so I think I’m safe.” Richard said with a wink.

That got a smirk as Gavin headed inside, thenpulled Richard down into a heated kiss. "Sorry I had to leave right after fuckin' you into the bed."

“I think I can forgive you, especially since you did come back.” Richard mumbled against his lips.

"Mmm... good to know." Gavin ran a hand through his hair, placing one more kiss on his lips before pulling back. "Wanna show me around?"

Richard gestured to show Gavin the space. It was all immaculately clean and tidy. “This is the living room. Right across from it here is the kitchen. Back towards there is the two bedrooms and bathrooms. Which do you want to see first? Do you want anything to drink?”

"Sure, whaddya got that isn't blood?"

Richard stuck his tongue out as he headed into the kitchen “I have water, milk and Pepsi.”

"Water’s fine." Gavin followed him into the kitchen, pausing when he saw a water bowl with meow written on it. "You gotta cat? What’s their name? I love cats."

Richard froze at the question with his hand on the fridge door. “I, uh, used to. She was my familiar.” He still missed Echo terribly. She was literally a part of him, and now she’s gone forever. Richard forced himself to move to grab the water and hand it to Gavin.

Gavin's eyes widened a bit. Shit, he knew witches had familiars and if something ever happened to that power then they died. He took the water and set it off to the side before tugging Richard into a hug. "M'sorry babe. You don't have to talk about it."

The vampire took a deep breath and sighed. “It’s fine. Just miss her,” he looked up after. “You want to see the rest of the house?”

"Sure," he murmured softly. "Take me on a tour."

Richard took his hand, grounding himself, and led him toward the back of the house. “Bathroom is there,” he said, gesturing to a door. “And in here is the bedroom.” He backed into the door, opening it as he tugged Gavin into the room.

Gavin followed him, smirking as Richard tugged him inside. The room looked the same as the house, put together. Even the bed was made. "Mmm... And what sorta trouble do you get up to in here?"

Richard smiled mischievously, “Why don’t we find out?”

Richard was crowded back towards the bed until his legs hit the edge. "Something tells me whatever you do in here, it involves a lot less clothing." Gavin tugged Richard into a passionate kiss, running his fingers up his shirt and over his back.

"Still need me to be slow with you babe?"

“I’m good with whatever you want,” Richard said as he kissed Gavin up and down his neck.

The man carded his hands through Richard’s hair, tugging it to pull him back. "Turn around and bend over."

Richard readily complied, turning towards the bed and leaning over it. “Sir, yes, sir,” was said softly, teasingly.

In response, Gavin arched an eyebrow, smirking. "You start with that and that's what m' gonna make you call me." He ran his hands along the vampire’s back, slowly pushing up his shirt until he exposed skin. Then he leaned over, running his lips along Richard’s spine, slowly kissing as he moved down, all while running his hands between his legs.

"There somethin' you want?" His voice was a purr.

Richard rolled his hips to push himself into Gavin’s hand. “I want your dick in me,” he admitted. “Think you can do that?”

"I think that can be arranged." Gavin quickly undid Richard’s pants, tugging both them and his boxers down before slapping his ass cheek.

"Ask  _ nicely _ ."

“ _ Please _ fuck me into my mattress.” He asked, dragging out the  _ please _ . “It felt so good at your place. Now I feel like it’s time we do it here.”

" _ Good boy _ ," he murmured against Richard’s ear. "Tell me where your lube is."

“Nightstand.” Richard pointed to the small nightstand next to the bed.

It didn't take Gavin long to find it and slick up his fingers. He placed one hand on Richard’s lower back while working the other inside, slowly opening him up. It hadn't been long since they'd fucked so there wasn't much prep needed, but be liked teasing the vampire.

Richard moaned when Gavin’s fingers were inside of him, pushing his ass back into Gavin’s hand trying to get it deeper, harder,  _ more _ . “Gods, you feel so good.”

"You want more?" Gavin slowly removed his fingers, shoving his own pants down to his thighs. "I'll give you what you want." Gavin lined himself up before pushing in quickly. With that, he snapped his hips forward, grabbing Richard’s shoulders to keep him pinned to the bed. "Fuck. You  _ still _ are so fuckin' tight."

There was no holding back the lewd moan that Richard made when Gavin entered him. He still felt amazing, and he loved feeling pinned. “That feels so good baby. Keep it up, please.”

Gavin leaned over, nipping at his shoulder. "So good, asking me so nicely." He kept Richard pinned with one arm while the other reached down and gripped the back of his thigh, forcing him to spread his legs wider.

_ Fuck _ , it was so nice to have Gavin praise him like that. He spread his legs willingly for him, trying to be good, to earn more praise. “I’ll be good. I can be so good.”

With that, it only took Gavin a moment to realize that Richard liked being praised. He kept the vampire pinned, rolling his hips in a deep, slow motion. "Mmm you are good. Such a good boy for me, Richard. Asking so nicely. Being so  _ needy _ for me," he purred.

He snapped his hips forward once before continuing his slower pace. "You want me to fill you up don't you? Make sure everyone knows your  _ mine _ because they can smell it on you."

Richard nuzzled his face into the mattress, melting at Gavin’s words. “I’m yours. Only yours. Fuck, I want you to fill me. I want everyone to know I belong to you.” He was rambling, breathless, the pleasure only building as a tight coil.

Gavin moaned, gripping Richard’s hip as he drove into him. "Fuck, so close baby. Want you to finish with me."

Rutting against the mattress, Richard had been trying desperately to get some friction. “Shit, touch me. Gavin, I need you to touch me,  _ please _ .”

Immediately Gavin reached around, grabbing Richard’s cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Hhgg- fuck. Love when you beg. Cum for me, wanna watch you fall apart."

It didn’t take long once Gavin was touching him for him to go over the edge, spilling onto Gavin’s hand. Gavin followed right after, panting and moaning into Richard’s ear as he came. He pressed Richard against the bed, keeping him there as he rode out his orgasm. " _ Fuck _ . Hhmm... God you feel so good."

There was a hum in agreement. “Think I could get used to this.”

Gavin places soft kisses all along his shoulders and back, nuzzling against him. "I could too. You need to bite me again?"

“I definitely wouldn’t say no.” Richard purred “Are you offering?”

"Mmm... If you ask nicely" he teased back. "Just somewhere I can keep it covered."

“Don’t want all your hunter friends to know you’re shagging a vampire?” Richard was only teasing. “I can keep it somewhere you can hide, if you’d pretty please let me.”

"Mmm... I'd fuck you infront of them but then I'd have to kill a few." Gavin slowly pulled out, sighing when he slid off of Richard. "Take your pick of where you want it since you asked so nicely."

Then he flopped down on the bed, presenting himself to Richard like a snack.

Richard crawled over top of Gavin, kissing his neck where he bit him before, his shoulder, his collarbone, down to his stomach until finally he bit down on the inside of Gavin’s thigh. 

He let the blood flow past his lip, over his tongue and down his throat. He still tasted divine. Richard felt like every time he bit Gavin it was a spiritual awakening. He never felt more alive. It was electric.

"Oh  _ shit _ ." Gavin moaned, bucking his hips when Richard’s teeth sank into him. His head swam from the feeling. Gavin gripped the sheets, watching as Richard drank from him. "You like that babe?"

Richard removed himself from Gavin’s leg to smile lazily up at him. “You taste delicious.”

"Mm… While I’m glad you like it, that’s not a snack you can have all the time." Gavin grinned down at him, half hard from the feeling of being fed on. " You had enough babe?"

The truth was he hadn’t had even close to enough. He wanted to drink from Gavin forever. “No, but if I don’t stop now I don’t know if I will,” he admitted, wanting to be absolutely honest with him. He licked the wound slowly, letting his saliva help speed the healing process as well as getting one last taste. Then he crawled up to curl up next to Gavin.

The man tugged him close, running a hand through his hair slowly. "You know, that takes a lot of will power to stop like that. You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

“I can’t hurt you, Gavin. You’re the one person I care about that I haven’t hurt yet since all this happened. If I ever hurt you...” He shook his head, nuzzling into Gavin’s shoulder. “I can’t hurt you too. I can’t handle that.”

"Hey, don't worry. You’re not gonna hurt me Richard." He leaned over, kissing his forehead. "M' pretty sturdy. It'll take more than one bite to do me in."

That got him to look up at Gavin, and it just hit him like a truck how untrue that was. Gavin may be a hunter but he’s still human. If anything him being a hunter put him more in danger. Even if Richard doesn’t hurt him, someone else could. He could get hurt or worse while on the job. Richard was just smacked by how fragile this little thing they had was. And it didn’t feel so little anymore. It felt huge. Gavin was the one who got him through all this. Without Gavin, Richard would probably have gotten his wish and be dead by now. Gavin has been his one bright spot in this whole tower of shit ever since becoming a vampire. They’ve only been dating a short amount of time so it took him by surprise when he realized... “I love you.”

The last thing Gavin had expected out of Richard’s mouth were those three words. He sat up a bit, looking down at the vampire. "Rich.... I..  _ shit _ . That's some heavy shit. Are you sure it's not just the sex talking?"

“I know it’s soon, much sooner than I would otherwise think of saying it. But I’m certain.” He moved some hair out of Gavin’s face. “It’s fine if you don’t feel ready yet. I don’t mean to pressure you. I just... I mean it.” He never meant anything more. He was sure with Gavin. He never wanted anyone else.

Gavin searched Richard’s face to see any trace of uncertainty and found none. It had been a  _ long _ time since someone said those words to him. "Rich..." He tugged the vampire close, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Richard kissed him back. He was so relieved that Gavin had taken it well, that he didn’t scare him off. This was all he wanted, right here and now. Him and Gavin.

Soon, too soon, Gavin pulled back slowly, smirking as he caressed Richard’s cheek. "You know m' already fucking attached to you."

The vampire leaned into his hand. “I’m glad.” He looked up at Gavin. “You attached enough to stay the night?”

"Definitely," he murmured. "You wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?"

“Well seeing as I am bigger than you I think I’ll take big spoon duty,” Richard teased, hugging him close.

"Mmm you might be bigger but who just topped who?"

“So let me take care of you for a change,” Richard countered.

It got a smirk out of Gavin again, curling up against him. "I think I can handle that. Nothing like being cuddled by a big strong vampire."

Richard hummed contentedly and he positioned himself with Gavin, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair until he finally fell asleep.

—————

Hank had spent most of his free time with Connor that week. So it wasn’t unusual for them to have plans. This time they were going to a bar Hank liked. Hank and Connor walked in together, Hank’s hand on the small of Connors back.

Connor leaned into Hank’s touch, giving him a soft smile. "Remind you of the time you picked me up?"

“My best idea in a long time,” Hank chuckled. “Why don’t you grab us a seat and I’ll grab the drinks?”

"Sounds good." Connor headed over to a more secluded booth, glancing around the area as he waited.

In the same bar towards the back of the seated area, Gavin smirked up at Richard. He pressed their lips together, biting Richard’s bottom lip as he pulled away. "Mm... how bad you wanna sink those teeth into me sweetheart?"

“I always want to sink my teeth into you.” Richard purred then, “How badly do  _ you _ want me to? I know you like it nearly as much as I do.”

"Pretty fuckin' bad. You've been riling me up for the last hour." Gavin smirked, tugging his shirt down a bit. "Want it right here."

It was dark enough that he could. Most people would just assume they were kissing. Richard started kissing him down his neck until he reached the area Gavin indicated. Then he sunk his teeth into Gavin, drinking from him freely.

Connor looked around the room, pausing when he caught sight of his brother. At first he assumed he'd seen wrong but after watching for a bit longer he  _ knew _ it was his brother. And he was here with someone. Connor narrowed his eyes as he watched his brother kissing the man under him, clearly interested in taking it further. What he didn't expect was to watch his brother bite the man, and as he looked closer he was even more concerned when he noticed the man was a hunter. It wasn't uncommon for hunters to lure vampires in and then kill them when they least expected it.

He forgot he'd come here with Hank to hand a nice time, to relax with the man he was quickly growing fond of. All that mattered was getting his brother  _ away _ from this threat. He stuck out his hand and chanted a quick incantation that would drive them apart.

One moment Gavin was in pure bliss, letting out a soft moan as his boyfriend bit him and the next he was being flung over the table by an unseen force. It took him only moments to get to his feet, looking around for what had attacked him.

Richard was pinned to his seat, Gavin torn from him suddenly. He looked everywhere trying to figure out what had just happened when his eyes caught Connor staring right at him. “ _ Connor? _ ”

"Richard get away from him," He stood, voice slightly raised, approaching the two of them with his hand still held out towards Gavin. "He's a hunter Richard."

Gavin shook his head as, what was his name? Connor? approached. He looked  _ identical _ to Richard besides the color of his eyes. He was a bit thinner and shorter as well, but very obviously a witch who was worried about his brother getting hurt. "M'not gonna hurt him."

Richard’s eyes immediately went to all the people  _ staring _ at them. Richard still had some of Gavin’s blood on his lips, and everyone was staring at him and they  _ knew _ . They knew what he was. They knew what he was doing. And it was  _ crushing _ him. 

“Connor stop! You’re making a scene,” Richard hissed. His face and neck were hot with embarrassment. The weight of everyone’s eyes was immense.

Connor glanced around for a moment, realizing that he could be putting Richard in more danger by having everyone watching them. He turned back towards his brother, still not letting Gavin move. "Outside."

Gavin  _ hated _ being bound like this. He could talk and such but he couldn't move. "Fuckin' shit. Just drop this shit and we can talk the fuck outside."

“Let him go, Connor.” Richard demanded. “I’ll explain everything, just let him go.”

" _ Fine _ . But if you even  _ look _ at my brother wrong I wont hesitate to stop you again." Connor released Gavin, looking towards the back door. He'd completely forgotten about the fact that Hank was with him or that the werewolf didn't know he was a witch.

Gavin watched Connor for a moment before glancing towards Richard. He  _ knew _ he didn't like things to be public, that he was still very worried about what he was and what people thought of it and he felt  _ angry _ that his own brother had done that to him. "Let’s head outside and talk it over."

Richard followed Connor outside, hunching his shoulders and trying to make himself as small as possible because everyone was still watching them. Once they were outside and in an alleyway Richard stopped but he didn’t know what to say. He opened his mouth a few times, starting to say something but the words just died on his lips every time.

"What are you  _ doing _ with a hunter?" Connor started once they were outside, keeping his gaze on Gavin. "And don't think for one moment that I'm going to let you put a hand on my brother. Just because he’s a vampire doesn't mean he’s a  _ monster _ ."

"I'm not here to  _ hurt _ your brother." Gavin grumbled. "M' fucking  _ dating _ him. So you don't need to worry your pretty little head about me doing something he doesn't want."

“Connor, stop, Gavin isn’t going to hurt me.” He put his hands up between the two of them, then sighed. “I wanted to tell you, but I just never got around to it when it was the three of us.”

"You're- wait-  _ what _ ? You're  _ dating _ a hunter? Since when?!" Connor was shocked. With all of the turmoil his brother was going through with being changed into a vampire the last thing he'd ever expected was for Richard to start dating.

“It’s a pretty recent development. We met right after I was turned, but I swear he’s not going to hurt me. If he was going to hurt me he would have by now. He’s had plenty of chances.” Richard told him. He wasn’t going to mention  _ how _ they met or what happened when they met but he hoped that would be enough for Connor.

His brother sighed, carding a hand through his hair. "Fine... lets say I believe you. Do you know how dangerous it is for you to feed off someone in public?"

"No one else knew shit was going on until you  _ pointed it out _ . M' not about to do something like that and put him in danger," Gavin stated.

“I’m sorry, Connor.” Richard mumbled, still embarrassed that all of this even happened. “What are you even doing here?”

"I was....  _ shit _ ." Connor glanced back at the door. He'd been so busy he hadn't even remembered he'd left Hank at the bar. Without another word he turned and ran back inside, leaving Richard and Gavin alone outside. 

Gavin waited until Connor was out of site before tugging Richard to him, slowly rubbing his lower back. "Hey? You ok? Wanna get outta here?"

“Yeah,” Richard said in a low voice. “Let’s go.” He didn’t want to be here anymore. The night was ruined and it was all his fault. He shouldn’t have fed on Gavin. But he wasn’t thinking over his blood lust. He hated his need for blood. Hated that he was a vampire. And now an entire bar full of people knew. 

Gavin led Richard to the car, waiting until they were safely inside to talk. "You wanna talk about it?"

Richard sighed. “I’m sorry he did that to you. I should have told him, but the one time I saw him since this all happened... so much other stuff was happening. I was dealing with trying to get Cain checked out, then dealing with how the coven acted around me, and we were apologizing to each other over everything that happened and I just never got around to it.” He looked at Gavin. “It wasn’t because Ididn’t want to.”

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me. We're takin' it slow right? Even if you weren't ready to tell your witch brother your with a hunter m' not gonna be pissed Rich." He reached up, pushing the small curl that was always over his forehead back. 

"M' more pissed off with the fact of how he handled it. I get he's worried about you, but shit, I mean just... take me outside and sock me. In the jaw or somethin'. Would've been better than that."

“He was just trying to protect me. With my track record I can’t say I would have done any better.” Trying to protect his brother is what got Richard into this mess in the first place. Obviously he wasn’t the one to look at as an example of how to handle things well.

"I know babe. S'fine, really. I'm just more worried about you. I know you don't want anyone knowing what you are and on top of that it's not a super smart idea to go advertising it."

“I shouldn’t have bit you. Not in public. Maybe not at all.” Richard groaned. “Fuck, I don’t know anymore. It feels like no matter what I do it’s the wrong thing.”

"Hey, hey, it's fine. Look, you need to eat as a vampire just like when you were a human. You’re not sitting here attacking people and I'm  _ offering _ because I want to, Richard. You’re not doing something wrong."

“You’re sure? You don’t feel pressured, or like you have to?” Richard asked, searching Gavin’s eyes for any trace of regret.

"Never. M' a hunter Richard. If I didn't want you to bite me I'd stop you. But I want it. I trust you and I want it with you." Gavin knew it could be an intimate experience between a vampire and a human and he wanted to share that with him.

“I’m sorry I’m so needy. That you constantly have to reassure me and go through the same conversation again and again. I just... thank you for doing that.”

"Hey.." Gavin reached over, placing his hand over Richard’s cheek. "You've been through a fuck ton recently. You need reassurance? Then tell me. M' happy to give it."

Richard was tempted to say it again.  _ I love you _ . Gavin was so perfect for him. But Gavin knew. Saying it wouldn’t change anything, it would just make him feel pressured to say it back. And Richard didn’t need Gavin to say it back yet. He understood it was too soon. That he was crazy for feeling this way so quickly. But it didn’t make it any less true. Richard loved him. 

He leaned into Gavin’s hand. “You want to go back to my place,” He offered.

"Yeah. I think there's still a few surfaces I haven't fucked you on," he teased, a sly smirk on his face.

Gavin knew how much the vampire cared about him. It was written all over his face and in his body language. And it wasn't that Gavin didn't feel it back, he did. And that was what was scary. It had been a long time since he'd fallen in love with someone and this time he just didn't want to jump into it. He wanted to give it time.

Richard smiled. “Alright, let’s go,” he said, and as they headed to his place, Richard felt better than he had in a long time.

—————

Hank was  _ running _ . He had to get out of there. He had to warn his pack. 

Connor was a  _ witch _ .

Dammit. He should have known better. He should have realized, a pretty young twink like him going after an old man like him. He should have known something was up. Something was suspicious. 

It was all a trap. Connor was probably in league with some hunter that was taking down werewolves. 

But he hadn’t done anything  _ wrong _ . The unfairness of it all gripped him, even though he knew he should have known better. Him and his pack had always been careful not to raise any attention to themselves. 

But it didn’t matter. They were werewolves. It didn’t matter that they didn’t do anything wrong, they’d always been seen as monsters. 

It wasn’t until he was positive he was far enough away that Hank slowed down to rest. 

He really liked Connor. He thought there was something there between them. And it had all been a ruse. And that fucking  _ hurt _ . 

But... what if it wasn’t? What if it was real and Hank just ran away from a good thing, just assuming the worst.

If it wasn’t a truck then why didn’t Connor tell him, his logic countered back. 

He didn’t know. He didn’t know one way from another and it terrified him. But he also wouldn’t know... 

Hank pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his pack ’ _ Go underground. Hide. I’ll explain when I can _ .’ He said, and most likely stupidly, turned back around.

——————

Connor ran back into the bar and scanned the room but Hank was nowhere to be found.

Connor looked around the entire club, desperately trying to find Hank. Had something happened to him? Had he seen Connor cast a spell? He hadn't told the werewolf he was a witch yet because he hadn't wanted to scare him or make him think that it had been a trap.

"Fuck," he breathed, heading over towards the bar to ask the bar tender if he'd seen Hank at all.

The bartender told Connor Hank had left without ordering anything after Connor made a scene.

"Thanks..." Connor sighed, getting himself a drink before he'd leave. He'd fucked up. He'd let his fear rule him and instead of pulling Richard aside and talking to him he'd made a scene, put his brother’s life in danger, and chased away a man he  _ really _ liked. It seemed that none of the Stern brothers could go through life without fucking it up.

A woman came up to Connor. “Are you looking for the guy you came in with? I think he’s still outside.” She told him.

"He- really?" Connor sat up a bit. She must’ve overheard him asking around, and Connor couldn’t be happier. "Thank you." He finished his drink, set a bill on the table then headed out the door, hoping to find Hank outside.

Connor wasn’t outside long before he had a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He fell to his knees as his vision went black around the edges. Before he fell to the ground he saw feet come closer to him, but then it all went black. 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Hank headed back to the bar, looking for Connor. Then he could figure out how to get Connor alone and… well, he’ll end this. One way or another. He hoped he could talk some sense into Connor, convince him they’ve done nothing wrong and to leave them alone. But if not, he’s willing to go down to protect his pack. 

He’s surprised though when he follows the trail and… while he does find Connor’s scent it’s…  _ wrong _ . Sour. Like he’s… scared. And there are other scents there as well. Two of them that he doesn’t recognize. He’s confused until he starts poking around and finds Connor’s blood. 

He’s been attacked. 

Despite himself, a protective flare ignites in Hank. How  _ dare _ anyone hurt Connor? 

He followed the scent and they took him away from the bar. Hank tracked him, though he’s unsure what he’s doing now. Connor was going to hurt him. Hurt his pack. Why did he care if someone else hurt him first? 

‘ _ Because he’s  _ **_mine_ ** .’ The protective flare in him pushes. ‘ _ Connor is  _ **_mine_ ** _ and I won’t let anyone hurt him. _ ’

He followed the scent to the docks and hid himself where he can see Connor, tied up. He’s bleeding. Hank could smell his blood from here. He’s tempted to go down there and rip apart anyone who gets between him and Connor but… he’s got to be smart about this. There are too many of them. So instead he watched carefully. 

————

Connor woke up disoriented. He looked around the dark room he found himself in and there were two men standing with their backs to him. He tried to move only to realize he’s been tied down to a chair. 

Panic seized him as he remembered being attacked while he was looking for Hank. He pulled at the ropes before taking in a deep breath, focusing his magic, ready to set the ropes on fire. He said the incantation and…  _ nothing happened _ . 

He was confused for a moment before he decided to try again. He focused his magic, said the incantation and it failed again.  _ Shit _ . Fucking- shit- balls. They know he’s a witch. They must have found the spell components in his pockets or something and drugged him so he couldn’t perform magic. 

Connor was just realizing exactly how much shit he’s in when the door opened and someone walked in. The figure and the two men who were guarding him earlier walked closer to him, and Connor can automatically tell from their tattoos that they are hunters. 

“What are you doing? Let me go!” Connor’s voice was demanding, loud.

The person in the middle, a tall woman with an undercut and black hair smiled. “Don’t worry, we plan on it. But only after you do us a favor.” 

“What do you want?” Connor was almost afraid to ask as he looked at the hunters. 

“We know you’re a human blood bag for a vampire. Which made us very surprised to find that you were a witch. You’re supposed to be an agent of nature and yet you betray nature by situating yourself with vampires.” She shook her head in disgust. “So you are going to help us catch your parasitic friend.”

Connor tried to hide his surprise. He’s never been a blood bag in his life. But… he knows someone who is. Someone who looks exactly like him. They think he’s Cain.

“Allen isn’t stupid, he’s not going to get caught by  _ you _ ” Connor sneeed. 

“But apparently  _ you _ are. And if he wants to keep you alive he’s going to come here and get you. So let’s just hope for your sake that he cares enough to come and doesn’t just find another blood bag to sake his thirst.” She says as she pulls out a phone. His phone. “Allen you said, right?” She finds Allen in his contacts and calls the number. 

“Ahh, Allen. It’s nice to finally meet you… Don’t worry about who I am. Worry about who I’m with. I have a friend of yours here. If you want your precious blood bag to stay alive, you’ll come to the address I send you in an hour.” She smiled as she listened to Allen on the other line. “Temper temper,” she tuts, “but have it your way.” She takes out a knife and stabbed Connor in the leg. He let out a scream which is apparently just what she wanted. “You have one hour, Allen. Be here or I kill your blood bag.” With that she hung up the phone, sent a quick text with an address and then threw the phone. 

“Get ready,” she said with a smile. “He’s coming.” 

————

Hunters. Hank should have known. But why would they attack Connor? Hunters and witches are supposed to be on the same side. But it seems they think he’s a blood bag for a vampire? There’s no way, Connor spends almost all his time with Hank lately. There’s no way he could be a blood bag on the side. 

Wait, didn’t Connor mention he had a twin brother? Witches usually come from a family line. If Connor is a witch, his brother probably is too. Which means his brother could help him. All he needs is to know Connor is in trouble. 

Hank snuck away and headed to Connor’s apartment. Hoping he’ll find some way to contact his brother there. 

————

Richard and Gavin headed over to Connor’s house to talk to him now that everyone was more calmed down. The lights were still on, so he knew he was home. He got to the door and knocked but it wasn’t Connor who answered. It was a large older man who looked as confused as he was. 

“Holy shit, you two do look alike,” he muttered to himself. ‘ _This must be his twin_ ,’ Hank thought. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Hank,” he introduced, extending a hand. “Look, I need your help…”

“Where’s my brother?” Richard asked. Something about this felt… wrong. Off. What was this stranger doing in Connor’s house? Answering his door even.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you if you’d just listen. Somebody kidnapped him. They thought he was you, because you’re twins and all and kidnapped him. I know where he is. I can convince my pack to help us but I figured since you're a witch maybe you and the coven could help as well. There’s a lot of people guarding him, we’re gonna need all the help we can get.” Hank just spat all of it out as quickly as he could.

Gavin followed him up towards the door, standing behind him a bit since obviously his brother would have no idea who Gavin was.

At least until a werewolf answered the door. He didn't have a chance to ask what was happening before this werewolf, Hank, had spewed out something about Connor being kidnapped. "Wait wait. Someone kidnapped Connor thinking they were Richard? The fuck for? What is it they want?"

“Something about you being a blood bag for some vamp, I don’t know.” Hank shook his head. “What does it matter? We have to save him. So call your coven buddies and let’s go before they hurt him again.” 

Richard turned to Gavin. “They didn’t think they were kidnapping me; they thought they were kidnapping Cain. If it’s because he’s a blood bag that means they’re after Allen.” 

“Allen! That’s the guys name. They called him and hurt Connor to make Allen show up,” Hank remembered, glad someone else reminded him of it.

“Fuck,” Richard cursed. Of course Cain would get Connor kidnapped with his stupid vampire boyfriend.

Gavin looked at his phone, pulling up the recent contract that he was offered but denied. "Joseph Allen? ... _ Fuck _ . Yeah, he’s got a contact out on him."

Richard leaned forward, “Wait, seriously?” He hadn’t figured the man would have lived this long to be the kind of vampire hunters hunt down. But if a contract was out on him without Richard asking for it... how was he supposed to feel?

"Looks like...  _ hit _ . A coven asked for it. Says he killed one of their members." He glanced over towards Richard. "They're going after him cause he turned you, Richard."

“My coven asked for it? I didn’t think they’d care...” 

“Rich, if they called Allen, then Allen will get Connor back. They’re after Allen- that makes them hunters. If it’s that bad that they are going to hurt a witch— That’s crazy.” Gavin insisted.

“They stabbed him right in front of me! I saw it with my own eyes. They said if Allen didn’t show up that they were going to kill him!” Hank had no clue why these two weren’t getting how serious of trouble Connor was in. They needed to go  _ now. _

“Gavin, I’m not leaving my brother's life up to chance.” Richard insisted. 

“Yeah? And if you show up, what do you think a bunch of hunters are going to do to a vampire?” Gavin pushed. “Getting yourself killed isn’t going to help Connor.”

“Wait, you’re a  _ vampire _ ,” Hank asked with distaste. 

Richard glared at him but talked to Gavin. “Guess it’s a good thing we have a hunter on our side then, isn’t it? You go, try to convince them to let Connor go. If you’re right and they let Connor go, then fine. But if not then I’m  _ going _ to save my brother.”

Gavin groaned, spinning once in place. “Alright. Okay. We call Allen and make sure he’s coming and bringing his nest. And you give me a chance to talk to these guys alright?” 

“Fine.” Richard agreed, and Hank echoed it.. 

  
  
  


“I swear to God if you get killed I will never forgive you,” a poke to Richard’s chest followed Gavin’s words.

And he only got a laugh for it. “Same to you, sweetie.”

————

Allen hung up the phone and looked Cain in the eyes. “What’s going on? Who was that?” Cain asked. 

“Some hunters kidnapped Connor thinking he was you.” Allen told him. When the phone number showed up as Connor’s it was easy enough to deduce. 

“ _ What?” _

“If I don’t turn myself in to them, they are going to kill him.” Allen said numbly.

“Why would they kill him? Why would hunters kill a witch? They would know that’s starting a fight they can’t finish. I’ll speak to the coven, they’ll save him, they have to.” Cain’s mind was spinning. How was this even possible? How could he save his brother without losing Allen too? 

“They think he’s  _ you _ Cain.” Allen snapped. “They think he’s a traitor for being a blood bag. They  _ will _ kill him if I don’t go. Even if the coven shows up.”

“Allen…” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll do it. I won’t let your brother die,” he mumbled to himself.

“ _ Joseph. _ ” 

“What _?” _

Cain looks at him with tears in his eyes. “I can’t lose either of you.”

Allen touched his forehead to Cain’s. “Call the witches to make sure the hunters keep up their end of the bargain and release Connor. I’ll go in with them, but… Cain all they will care about is protecting Connor. They will not start a war between witches and hunters for me.”

“Then I’m coming with you,” it wasn’t a question- it was a demand. “If they won’t protect you, I will.” 

“You would die trying.”

“Then I’ll die.”

“ _ Cain _ ,” Allen took his face in his hands. “You have barely lived. I have been alive since the sixteenth century. I won’t let you die trying to fruitlessly protect me.”

“I can’t lose you. I can’t lose either of you,” Cain was sobbing now, hiccuped and breathless. 

“I’m sorry, love. But one way or another you’re going to lose one of us. I won’t put that decision on you either. I’ve lived my life and more.” He kissed Cain softly on the lips. “I will save your brother. And it will be my last gift to you.” 

“No,” he said stubbornly, turning his head away. 

Allen pulled his head into his chest. “Now call the coven or you might lose us both.”

It was then that Cain had an idea. 

“Fine.”

——————

After Cain called the coven he got a call from Rich. “Now is not a good time Rich,” Cain answered.

“I know about Connor.”

That shut Cain up. “Alright…”

“Look, I have a plan but you need to trust me on this, alright?”

“What exactly kind of plan are you talking about here?”

“I have a hunter friend…”

“You have a  _ friend _ ?” He couldn’t help but interrupt to ask, needing some kind of light in this moment. Even if it was just teasing his brother.

“Shut up. I have a hunter friend who wants to try to talk the council into letting Connor go.” 

At this point Allen overheard came back into the room and heard what was being said. “I have a better idea,” he told them.

—————

Connor was sitting, tied up in a chair in the middle of the warehouse. As time went on more and more hunters came. They were expecting a fight. Connor tried to reason with one of his captors. “Come on, now. We’re both on the same side here. You’re a hunter. I’m a witch. Just let me go and I’ll forget this ever happened. You don’t want to start a war with a coven do you?”

But it didn’t work, he just said, “We’re not on the same side. You’re a traitor.” And went back to ignoring him. 

After about an hour had passed since they called, Connor was beginning to think maybe no one was coming for him. That’s when there was a noise towards one of the bay doors. 

Connor had to strain his head to see Allen come in, dragging another hunter in with him. “You wanted me here, I’m here. Now let him go or I kill your little hunter friend.” The hunter pulled against Allen, trying to get free.

“Gavin?” One of Connors' captors seemed to recognize him. 

“I’m sorry guys, I thought I had him,” Gavin called out, voice weak.

“Release him or I kill your friend,” Allen repeated, louder this time. 

The hunters all pointed weapons at him. “You kill him and you’re dead,” one of them said.

Allen scoffed. “You think I’m stupid? No matter what I do here I’m dead. So you’re going to release your hostage or I’m taking him down with me.” 

The hunters all looked to each other, before finally one of them lowered his weapon and went over to Connor. He started untying him when another pointed his weapon at the one releasing him. “Don’t you dare,” he warned his fellow hunter, then he looked at Gavin. “Gavin what were you doing when you got caught? We’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

Gavin looked at him with wide eyes. “I was chasing this one, what do you think I was doing? Come on, guys, just let him go. We don’t need to kill a witch and start a war anyway.” 

The hunter squinted at Gavin. “You know better than to hunt by yourself.” 

Gavin seemed to get nervous. “Come on, guys. You gonna let me die just because I made a stupid mistake?”

“I don’t think you getting caught was a mistake.” He told them. All the hunters seemed to get what he was getting at and pointed their weapons back at Allen and Gavin. 

Gavin looked to Allen and said, “Fuck it, plan B then.”

At that all the hunters crumpled over in pain as a coven of witches walked into the warehouse chanting. Allen let go of Gavin and looked behind him to see Cain among the witches. “Cain, what are you doing here?” 

Cain ignored him to keep chanting which made Allen realize… That’s how Cain convinced the coven to come. He joined them. 

Once the hunters were disabled, Richard and Hank came in with the pack. Richard ran straight to Connor, untying him, while the pack started tying up the hunters. 

But the second Connor was untied, the witches stopped chanting and they all disappeared in thin air. Allen yelled out ‘ _ Cain! _ ’ the same time that Richard yelled out ‘ _ Connor! _ ’ 

The hunters were only half tied and once the witches were gone their pain subsided and they started fighting back. 

Without the witches they were grossly outnumbered and fighting for their lives. 

—————

Connor and Cain looked around as they were magically taken out of the docks and found themselves at the coven’s meet up place. “What’s going on?”

“Where did they go?”

Elijah walked over to them and said, “We’re back home. You’re safe now.”

“But what about Allen?”

“And Richard? We can’t just leave them!”

“They are abominations of nature, brothers.” Elijah told them. “We came for  _ you _ , Connor, not to help  _ them _ .” 

“Send us back!” Cain demanded, voice loud now. 

“We will not risk the coven, or any of its members, for vampires and werewolves!” Elijah spat out, “and that’s final!” 

Cain turned to Connor, desperate now. “We have to go back!”

Connor went up to Elijah, “Richard used to be one of us. We can’t abandon him. Cain and I can't abandon our  _ brother _ .”

“It’s either abandon your brother or abandon your coven. I’m sorry that you have to make this decision but it is one you have to make. Where do your allegiances lie? With your vampires or with the coven?” The witch’s voice was insistent, Elijah unwilling to budge.

Cain threw his spell components to the ground. “I never wanted to be a part of this coven anyway.”

Connor grabbed his arm “Cain, without the coven we have no magic. Without magic we’re useless to save them.”

“We’re useless just sitting here! They could be dying right now!”

“Cain, make your choice carefully,” Elijah advised.

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” came the harsh reply, Cain glaring at Elijah.

The man nodded solemnly and then with a single incantation of ‘ _ Abfugio _ ’, Cain was left alone as Connor disappeared. 

“What the fuck?!” Cain shouted, confused and angered.

“Your agreement to join this coven, whether you wanted it or not, was your participation in exchange for your brother's life. If you leave this coven you will never see Connor again. So let me reword this question.  _ Cain _ : Richard and Allen or Connor and your coven.”

————

Richard ducked as a hunter’s blessed weapon sailed past his head, barely getting out of the way in time. He grabbed the hunter he was fighting with around the waist, tackling him to the ground but the hunter fought back, kicking and wiggling his way out of his grasp. Richard grabbed him by his shirt then and pulled him back forcibly, but a wild kick of the hunter’s connected with his jaw, sending him reeling. Richard hissed in pain before successfully biting a chunk out of the hunter’s arm, the hunter screaming in pain. 

Once Richard got the blood in him it was like a shark in the water. The second he tasted the blood his eyes went black, veins covered his face and for the first time Richard gave in to the monster he had become. The hunter tried to hold him back but he easily tore into his neck and blood was  _ everywhere.  _ He was covered in it, and relishing in it. But he couldn’t bask in his glory for long because there were still other hunters. Still more danger to keep him from drinking fully. 

Meanwhile Hank was  _ brawling.  _ Transforming partially, he ripped his claws into the hunter under him, leaving her chest shredded. But his reckless attack left him open and another hunter came up behind him and stabbed him with a blessed knife. Hank howled in pain, roaring back and backhanding the hunter who stabbed him so hard he left the ground before hitting it hard. 

But then he got distracted, seeing a member of his pack, Tina, get jumped by three hunters at once. He leapt to his feet and ran to her side, grabbing one of the hunters and snapping his neck with one easy motion as he was caught unaware. 

This wasn’t Allen’s first run in with hunters. In his centuries of living he’d fought with them before and knew their tricks. As one hunter went to stab him, he grabbed her wrist and bent it backward before dodging another hunter's attack from behind. He shoved his hand into that hunter’s chest so hard that it entered his chest cavity and Allen was able to literally rip his heart out and drop it to the ground. 

But that display cost him as he was stabbed in the side by the first hunter. He went to grab her by the throat but she swatted his hand away and went to stab him again. This time, Allen was ready for it though, dodging the knife and tearing into her throat, killing her as mercilessly as she surely would have killed him.

Gavin was paralyzed. These were his fellow hunters. His friends and his family being murdered relentlessly. They were wrong, they didn’t have to attack or kill Allen or Richard, or Hank and his pack. They were good people. But was his fellow hunters being wrong deserving of such horrific deaths? 

He didn’t get too much time to think, to question morality and which side he was on because his leader Victoria was walking up to him with her weapon drawn. “Gavin, we expected better from you,” she said with a shake of her head. 

“We don’t need to fight! Just let them go!” Gavin pleaded. 

“You forced my hand the second you sided with monsters,” Victoria said before throwing her knife, plunging it into Gavin’s stomach.

Gavin fell to his knees, his hands around the knife in his gut. He coughed and blood spilled out. But that wasn’t enough for Victoria. She walked over to Gavin and grabbed him forcibly by the hair. “You were supposed to kill monsters. Not  _ fuck  _ them.” 

Richard was looking for his next target when he caught sight of Gavin, and watched from across the room as he was stabbed by his own leader. Richard ran over in the blink of an eye, about to attack the woman who was holding Gavin by the hair. However, she anticipated the attack, ripping the knife out of Gavin’s stomach and plunging it into Richard. 

There were too many of them. 

One of Hank's pack was taken down. Gavin and Richard were both gravely injured. Allen was barely keeping up. 

There were too many of them.

They were going to lose.

————

Connor appeared in a dark room. He looked around himself but had no idea where he was. Cain was gone. His coven was gone. Then one of his coven, Markus, appeared beside him. 

“Markus what’s going on? Where’s Cain?” Connor asked.

“Elijah wanted you two to make your decision without the influence of the other.” Markus said sadly. “Connor, you know without the coven you aren’t going to help your brother. All you’ll do by going back to him is die trying.  _ Stay with us _ .”

“I can’t abandon Richard and Hank,” Connor told him. 

“Hank?” Markus asked, voice incredulous. “Connor, they are  _ monsters.  _ Literal, out of a horror movie, monsters.  _ We’re _ your family. Your coven is your chosen family. How could you abandon us?”

“How could you abandon Richard,” Connor yelled, hurt by that. Releasing what he ached to say earlier. “You talk about the coven being family but the second Richard became a vampire, against his will if you remember, you all just abandoned him. Treated him like he was a traitor! He never wanted this!”

“He made his decision! He didn’t have to become a vampire.”

“You mean he could have let himself die,” Connor spat. 

“He already did die, Connor.” Markus pointed out. “Allen, one of the people you are trying to save, snapped his neck. He killed your brother and you’re trying to save him.”

“You don’t understand.”

“You’re right! I don’t understand! We are meant to be agents of nature. We are supposed to protect the way things are supposed to be. Vampires, werewolves, these things go against nature. Their magic is tainted.” 

“Maybe our magic is toxic!” Connor said. “We decide who’s worth living and who’s not, then send hunters after the ones we decide aren’t  _ supposed _ to be alive. We play judge, jury and executioner with people's lives.” 

“We only obey nature.” Markus shook his head. 

“Well maybe  _ our  _ nature is  _ wrong. _ ”

Markus sighed. “So this is your decision, then?” He asked. “You’re just going to go die for a bunch of monsters?”

“The only monsters I see are the people of this coven, the ones who would kill families for being evil by their laws..” Connor sneered, unable to care about the coven any longer. 

“Have it your way, then.”

————

Cain blinked and he was back at the docks. People were fighting all around him. Killing each other. He had no idea what to do. Without the coven he didn’t have magic. How was he supposed to help?

His eyes finally landed on Allen, who was fighting for his life. He started to move towards him when he heard a familiar grunt to his right. He turned and watched as a hunter pulled a knife out of Richard’s stomach. 

He had to do something. 

He ran over to the hunter and tackled her to the ground. She flailed the knife in her hand trying to make contact. He grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her arm until she let go. But hunters are given strength to fight the supernatural and she head butted him in the head making him fall back off of her. 

But Cain’s distraction was enough for Richard to recover and he grabbed her by the throat and banged her head off of the cement floor. And then again. And then again. Until blood and brain was all over the floor, soaking it. 

Richard turned around to face Cain. “You’re back,” he breathed the words. 

“Yeah, I’m back.”

Gavin coughed beside them, still coughing up blood. Richard bit his wrist until it bled and brought his wrist to Gavin’s mouth, letting him drink from him. As Richards blood was swallowed Gavin’s wound began to heal. 

Gavin pushed Richards' wrist away. “Yeah, that was gross.”

Richard couldn’t help but laugh. “Just don’t you die on me now.” 

Cain interjected, looking around them. “Hate to ruin the moment but there are still hunters attacking.” 

Richard looked between Gavin and Cain. “You need to run. They won’t chase you. Not when there are supernaturals to kill.” 

“Fuck no.” Gavin said. “I’m a hunter too, I can help.” 

“And I’m pretty sure I just saved both your lives, human or not,” Cain added. 

“We don’t have time to debate this! Just run! I want you to be safe!” Richard growled, voice just a bit desparate. He stood up and went to attack the next hunter, leaving Gavin and Cain next to each other. 

————

Connor appeared at the docks, in the middle of the fighting. He looked around for his family, and found Richard choking a hunter from behind, behind him was Cain, yelling after him. He turned around and Hank was there, half wolf, bleeding and covered in blood and Connor wasn’t sure how much was his and how much was someone else’s. 

He was useless, and yet he had to help. He clenched his hands together. “Poena.” 

He had to try. 

“Poenam de Vindiciae.” 

Even if it didn’t work. 

“Poena.” 

Even if it  _ killed _ him. 

“Poenam de Vindiciae.” 

He had to  _ save them _ . 

“ **_Poena!_ ** ” He screamed the last word and blue surrounded his hands the same time that every hunter in the vicinity fell to their knees in pain. Every inch of their bodies felt like they were on fire. 

It shouldn’t have worked. But it did. 

Connor ended the chant with a ‘ _ Somnum _ ’. And all the hunters went unconscious. Vampires, werewolves, and humans alike all looked to Connor, with fear and respect. “Tie them up,” Connor demanded. “No one else dies today.” 

Cain ran up to Connor and gave him a bone crushing bear hug. “I thought I’d never see you again!” He separated from his brother. “How did you get them to let you come back?” 

Connor looked at Cain, confused at himself. “I chose to be here.”

“And they let you keep your magic?” Cain couldn’t help but ask that dubiously. 

“No, they didn’t.”  _ How did he just do that? _ He was no longer connected to the coven. He shouldn’t have been able to do that. 

Before Cain could ask more questions Richard came over hugging them both. “You came back.” He laughed in relief. 

“We could never leave you here alone,” Connor told him. 

From behind them, a hand placed itself firmly on Cain’s shoulder. Cain turned around and Allen was there holding onto Cain for dear life. “What did you think you were doing? I told you to stay home.” 

“The coven wouldn’t come unless I joined them and came with them,” Cain explained.

Allen looked him in the eye. “You never wanted to be a witch.” 

“I didn’t want to lose you and my brothers more,” Cain shrugged. “Besides, I’m not a witch anymore. I was kicked out.” 

Richard looked between Cain and Connor “Kicked out?” 

“They made us decide. The coven or come back to save you guys.” Came Connor’s explanation. “We made our decision.”

“But if you were kicked out of the coven how did you…?” 

Before Richard could finish Hank came over, turned back into his more human looking form, and pulled Connor in. “God damn it, Connor. I thought they were going to kill you.”

“I didn’t think you would care,” Connor admitted. “The way you stormed out after you found out I was a witch.”

“Just because I needed some time to process doesn’t mean I wanted you dead.” 

While the two of them talked Richard turned to find Gavin. He walked over to him, putting a hand on his cheek. “See? I kept my promise. Didn’t die,” Gavin teased.

“You dick,” Richard laughed before kissing him. After they pulled away Richard looked to the group. “We should probably leave before they wake up.” Everyone nodded in agreement and left the dock warehouse… together. 

—————-

Connor opened his eyes and he was in a garden. He’d never seen the garden before but something about it felt… familiar. He walked around the garden, surprised he was the only one there, until he saw a figure by the roses. He walked over to the figure only to find it was- “Amanda?”

She turned to face him and it was. It was Amanda. Except Amanda was dead. “Connor, it's good to finally meet you.”

“Amanda, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead,” Connor asked.

“I’m not who I appear to be,” she said cryptically, turning back to the roses. 

“If you’re not Amanda, who are you?” Connor demanded.

Amanda seemed to consider that for a moment. “I guess you could call me Mage.” 

It seemed like a strange name but Connor ignored that. “Who are you? Why do you look like Amanda?” 

“Amanda was the one who taught you magic when you first became a witch, correct?” She asked, turning to face him with a rose in her hand. 

“Yes… how did you know that?” 

“So it felt fitting for me to take her appearance when I taught you about the new magic you hold.” She took a rose and handed it to Connor. 

Connor took it hesitantly. “New magic?”

“Yes, the magic you used to save your friends. The coven took your nature’s magic away when you disobeyed them. You should have been just a regular human. But  _ I _ saw it fit otherwise.”

“Who  _ are _ you?” He asked again, Connor confused, the rose spun in his hand.

“I’m the one who gave you your own magic. One separate from nature and her rules, or the coven and their judgements.”

“So, you’re a demon.” Connor realized. “I became a warlock. But I didn’t make any deal, how did…”

Amanda, no,  _ Mage _ laughed. “Do not worry, I am not a demon and you did not sell your soul to me. What you are is a first. I’ve never done this before, but you and your brothers… are special.”

“If I’m not a warlock, and I’m not a witch, what am I?”

“I guess you could call yourself… a sorcerer.” She decided. “Not hindered by nature’s rules or a demon's contract. Your magic is pure. As long as you stay true to who  _ you  _ are, you will be powerful beyond a coven.”

“And who exactly do you think I am?” Connor asked.

“You’re a bridge.” Mage told him. “You protect both sides. The natural and the supernatural. You love your brother who wants nothing more than to be human and you love your brother who is a vampire.” 

“A bridge?”

“A bridge,” she confirmed, smiling just slightly. 

“And what exactly is expected of me, to be this bridge?” 

“Connect the natural and the supernatural. Find a way to have them live in harmony without killing each other.”

That sounded impossible. “What if I can’t? What if I fail?”

“It will be difficult, yes, but I believe in you, Connor.” And the way she looked at him… he believed her. 

There was a brief silence, just wind over water, before Connor spoke up finally. “Why me?”

“Because I believe you can do this,” she replied, and then she walked over to him, took his face in her hands, and kissed his forehead. 

Connor woke up.

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [frankie_31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_31/pseuds/frankie_31), [Jillybeanjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy) Log in to view. 




End file.
